Twin Trouble
by Lioconvoy
Summary: Ranma's in for trouble, twin trouble.
1. Ch1: Here is Ranma

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Chapter One: Here is Ranma.

He looked down. This couldn't be happening…cursed springs didn't really exist. His father just came out of one a panda. Now slowly he opened his gi…he had boobs, two big, round boobs. His first instincts were to chase after his father and make him pay, but then what if he ran into Ryoga and knocked him into the springs. Deciding not to do what should come naturally to him, Ranma got out of the spring. It looked like his father had already run off though.

Sighing he hope his Pop wouldn't accidentally cause the event he was trying to prevent. This wasn't exactly what happened in the manga, but it was still close. If only he was able to get his hands on more volumes. First thing first, the less time he was a she the better. "Hey guide do you have any hot water."

"Yes. I always have hot water when we have visitors just in case. How you know hot water change you back? I not explain yet." Since he became Jusenkyo's guide none of visitors that fell in the springs were as calm as this young man, and he knew hot water could change him back. Still as much as he knew it seemed he didn't know that the Nannichuan could cure him. Just as well, that spring was dried up at this time of year anyway.

"It was in the pamphlet?" Hopefully the guide would accept that answer, although like his father he couldn't read Chinese, would the guide believe him if he said it was in a comic book with his name on it? Ranma ½, just how did Rumiko Takahashi know so much about his life? It seemed as though his past present and future were all written out in her tale. If she was right, there were two things in the immediate future he needed not to do; eat the dragon whisker soup, and challenge Shampoo. Maybe he had failed to wait a fourth day for Ryoga, but he wouldn't fail in these tasks.

------------------------------------

Ranma sighed, he failed. He told the guide he didn't want to see the Amazon tournament, but his old man insisted they see it, he wanted in his words 'to show how weak women were'. Although he knew better than to eat the food on the table they sat behind, his old man didn't. As his 'daughter' he had to fight the champion in the fool's place. Shampoo wasn't weak, and the fight didn't go as the manga choreographed in the slightest, he had to earn his victory. Still he managed to do it, now Shampoo was probably still looking for them in China, one day she'd reach Japan, and what would he do then? At least he didn't have to worry about loosing all his hair.

It was two month ago they received their curses now. Somehow he ended up spending a lot of time as a girl and his old man was rarely a panda. Shouldn't they both have been water magnets? After a month long swim they were now on their way to the Tendo Dojo. He'd argue with the old man if he thought it get him anywhere, not to mention he probably already had one fiancé. Then again there was a slight chance Ukyo really was a guy and that his Pop simply stole his family's cart, but he wasn't that lucky.

"You've been awfully quite boy, something wrong?"

"Everything Pop." It took a week for the panda to return to Jusenkyo, nothing like that happened in the manga as far as he knew but he had only read a few scattered volumes the school otaku club had. Why his middle school had an otaku club was beyond him. Unfortunately they didn't have the complete series and although it had only ended a year prior it was very hard to come by. If he wasn't any better then his Pop, he would have stolen them, but he wasn't his old man.

Thinking, it wasn't something he used to do very much of, did normal people get sidetracked in their thoughts like he did? In the week he waited for the old man he help the guide out in exchange for meals, a place to stay, two sets of clothes, an umbrella, and some water proof soap. Apparently his simple looking little shack by the springs doubled as a souvenir stand. Jusenkyo had plenty of visitors, just most didn't use it as a training ground so they didn't fall in. He and his Pop were there early and that's why it was empty. Why people wanted to visit an out of the way cursed spring was beyond him. "Hey old man, how much farther to the Tendo's anyway?"

"We're here boy." What an ungrateful son he had. Every time it looked like it would rained he had to fight with his child over their one umbrella, considering the boy's cursed form was still human he should be more than willing to let his father stay normal. Then again the boy became a girl when wet, either way Ranma was a disgrace. Turning Genma led his son down the walkway to the Tendo family home. His boy didn't deserve the honor of marrying one of Soun's daughters, still he was his only son, and there was no going back to Nodoka to get another. He knocked upon the door and after a moment it opened and his old friend quickly hugged Ranma.

"At last! You've come!"

"Oooo! He's cute!"

"It's so good of you to come! So good of you to…" Soun felt something pressed against his stomach that he shouldn't have. Releasing the child his old college had brought with him, he slowly backed away.

Why had her father backed away from the boy like that? He was making such a fuss over him coming. Then Nabiki got a closer look, moving in front of her father she poked the boy in the chest. "He's a girl."

"Could you please stop that?" Ranma sighed, well the Tendo patriarch hadn't fainted, and the other two Tendo daughters were just arriving now. This was different then the manga too. Then again only he was transformed.

"Saotome! I thought you said you were bringing your son!"

"Calm down Tendo, this is my son. Have one of your daughters bring us some hot water and I'll explain everything." Genma smiled. It seemed the boy had three very lovely ladies to choose from. Soun's oldest looked much like his late wife and every bit as elegant. Then there was the short haired child who was still poking his son in the chest despite protest, judging from the look in her eyes she was intelligent. Lastly there was the final girl, she looked identical to the short haired one, but had long hair like the eldest; he could also tell she had a fighting spirit, a weak one though.

"Oh my Ranma has a Jusenkyo curse?" How strange, did that mean Madogu were real as well or maybe there really was an evil organization plotting to rule the world with monsters. Kasumi smiled. She and Tetsuro-kun were going to have to have a talk. "I'll be right back."

"Nabiki, stop pocking her, she's our guest. What's a Jusenkyo curse?" Her sister finally stopped poking the girl standing outside their door in the rain. The redhead was cute, and her boobs were bigger that her own too. How had her father mistaken her for a boy? How had Nabiki for that matter? It was so obvious. Akane frowned; the only thing boyish about their guest was her attitude.

"I'm sorry do you want a turn?" The middle daughter smirked. Boy or not, she was going to stick Ranma on Akane. Her sister didn't like boys anyway. Still what was this Jusenkyo curse, and how did bubble headed Kasumi know about it.

"Maybe we should move this to the living room, please come in out of the rain. Saotome you better have a good explanation." Soun scowled, Genma loved to pull all sorts of stunts. What was he pulling now?

------------------------------------

Hot water and an explanation later, Ranma sat at the Tendo's dining room table waiting for Soun to say 'things weren't too terrible after all'. As he sat with his father next to him, the three Tendo daughters sat across from him staring. The patriarch sat at the table's head. This wasn't what he was expecting either, the house was more western then Rumiko Takashi depicted it. The table wasn't a kotatsu, low to the ground, but a hand carved wooden table with matching chairs. Here it came; Soun got out of his seat, walked behind him, and started patting him on the back.

"Well things aren't so terrible after all. No reason why the school can't be joined. Ranma, these three girls sitting across from you are Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Kasumi is nineteen and an excellent cook. Nabiki is sixteen and very good with finances. Lastly Akane, she's also sixteen and quite the fighter. Choose the one you want, she will be your fiancé."

"Wait Nabiki and Akane are sixteen? I thought Nabiki was seventeen?" The two looked a lot alike though. It seemed Takahashi could be wrong without him interfering. Now the question became just how much was she right about?

"Unfortunately Akane and I are twins. So if I was seventeen she would be too." Why did he think she was seventeen? Everyone was always saying how much she and Akane looked alike. Heck even Kuno confused her with her sister half the time.

"I think you'd like Akane. She'd be perfect for you." Not that she didn't think it be interesting to be engaged to someone with a curse, he was a bit too young for her. Kasumi smiled, besides it was probably fate that he'd be with Akane anyway.

"I agree. You definitely want Akane."

"Why me!"

"You hate boys don't you. You're in luck, he's half girl."

"Nabiki, that latter part was my line."

Ranma's jaw dropped, Kasumi had probably read the manga. Regaining his composure he decided to play along with fate. "Um, I wouldn't mind if you don't mind Akane."

The younger twin took a look at her possible fiancé. He was cute, and right now he seemed a bit shy. It was weird he turned into a girl, but maybe…maybe that meant he could understand her. Tofu-sempai didn't really like her anyway and… "I guess."

"Good then it's decided. Now when to have the wedding?" Genma smiled after all this time the schools would be joined.

"Yes so much has to be prepared." This made things so much easier, Soun was wondering how'd he wed Akane, she was a bit too fierce, this killed two birds with one stone. Then again…, now Nabiki needed someone, marrying one twin before the other could be problematic.

"Father, don't you think we should hold off on any wedding plans. Akane and Ranma are still in high school, and they hardly know each other. Wouldn't it be best to wait until after graduation?" First try, polite tone, the second try would be in private without the polite tone. She'd bring up her own marriage, as the oldest daughter she should be married first.

"Maybe you're right Kasumi. Just the fact that the two of them are engaged ensures the schools future." It would also give him time to find someone for Nabiki and to prevent Soatome from taking what was rightfully his daughter's. He knew too well how his old friend worked.

------------------------------------

Akane brought Ranma upstairs. He had his travel pack over his shoulder and was dragging bamboo umbrella. She wasn't exactly sure how she should be talking to him. He was pretty quiet too. It was odd, he was so defiant to his father, but he was polite to everyone else. Maybe they should talk about something, but what?

Okay Takahashi's Akane was a violent tomboy who only heard what she wanted to hear. What was the real Akane like? Did the fact that she was twins with Nabiki change things? He really wanted to stay on this Akane's good side, the fact that they didn't get in to an argument after they were officially engaged was a plus and he really didn't want things to start rolling down hill.

"Is that umbrella all that heavy?" It wasn't that great of an ice breaker, but it wasn't like she had that much experience talking to boys. Pounding them yes, talking to them no.

"Yeah, it's that way on purpose though. Just carrying it around is training, you know like in Dragon Ball when the Turtle Hermit made Goku and Kuririn carry around those weighted turtle shells. Right now I'm just being a bit lazy." Not many people had heard of Ranma ½, but he was pretty sure everyone had heard of Dragon Ball. Then he saw Akane's face and it became obvious that he was wrong.

"Is that a manga?" Several of the guys in school went on about Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, or Maharomatic. Once during lunch she got a look at Ai Yori Aoshi and it made her sick. Ranma was half girl but he was still a pervert?

Okay…he said something wrong…this was not good she was scowling now. How could he recover? "Yeah it's by Akira Toriyama, it can be a little childish at times, but it's a pretty good series. Do you have something against manga?"

"I've seen what boys read."

Angry tone…what did she think he read…Ranma ½ wasn't that bad, neither was Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon had the transformation scenes…also it was Shojo…the otaku club was all males, but a lot of what they had was Shojo. Now that he thought about it, Ranma ½ and Dragon Ball were the only Shonen…"Um, I don't know about other males, but I don't read manga to look at the drawings of girls. I read them for the fighting, like in Dragon Ball, the weight training is a pretty good idea.

Stopping at the door that would be Ranma's, Akane calmed down a little. Maybe he wasn't a pervert, there were more manga out there then just what her classmates read after all. "You just read them for the fighting?"

"Well…I sort of had a crush Ami Mizuno…" If he wasn't honest, she might just get madder at him. He really didn't want that.

"And just who is Ami Mizuno?"

"Ami Mizuno is a short hair, shy, and intelligent girl who is secretly Sailor Mercury. I'm not a big fan of Sailor Moon myself though. Kasumi is, her favorite is Makoto Kino, and she even has a pair of rosebud earrings just like Makoto's. So Ranma what other girls' manga do you read? How much will you pay me to keep this quiet?" Nabiki smirked, her older sister had sent her up with some linen for Ranma's bed, but she seemed to show up at the right time to make some money. If she could convince Ranma it was a secret worth keeping that is.

"Sailor Moon is a girls' manga? But all the guys in class read it." Well maybe if Kasumi read it, it might not be that bad, but why did the males in her class read it? Ranma was blushing bright red now too, why was that?

"You see Akane; normal guys read it for the girls in short skirts and the transformation scenes that practically show the Senshi naked. Judging from the blush on your fiancé's face I'd say Ranma reads it for the romance." Although Akane was a boy hater, her two best friends spent all their free time looking at guys, so it wasn't surprising none of them read Sailor Moon, her twin might actually like it if she gave it a chance. She was definitely going to be making money from Ranma.

Taking a look at Ranma, Nabiki was probably right. Well as an apology for jumping to the wrong conclusion she should get him out of her sister's debt. "Nabiki, if you try to blackmail Ranma, I'll tell Kuno you kept the teddy bear he gave to you thinking you were me."

So Akane had some craftiness as well, that was unexpected. He was afraid when she started getting mad at him for reading manga, she'd be exactly like Takahashi's Akane, but it seemed she was different after all. The fact that Nabiki kept a teddy bear that was meant for her sister showed she was different too. "Why did Nabiki keep a teddy bear?"

------------------------------------

Laying in his bed Ranma smiled, it seemed he'd have this room to himself. After his conversation with the twins ended and he got downstairs he was told his father would be staying in the Dojo, 'sleeping in a bed would make him soft.' Whether or not his father actually said that, he didn't bother checking, he just went back up to the room to unpack.

It was possible it was the fact he had this room to himself was Soun's doing. The Tendo patriarch didn't seem as weak willed as his fictional counter part. He seemed to have a bit of mistrust in his old man too. The other Tendo's seemed different than the way the manga painted them as well.

Kasumi acted oblivious and as bubble headed as her manga counterpart, but when she complained about Nabiki saying her line it proved there was more to her. Then the short haired twin mentioned the eldest had a pair of earrings like Sailor Jupiter. Those facts together… Kasumi was an Otaku… maybe. Ranma ½ was a Shonen, Sailor Moon was a Shojo, the otaku club at his middle school read a lot of things you wouldn't expect young males to read, so… would a female otaku read things you wouldn't expect girls to read?

Next was Nabiki, at first she acted exactly as expected, but then after Akane turned the tables on her, he saw a side he wasn't expecting. Apparently the older twin loved teddy bears. Once he put his stuff down, the younger twin led him to their room; Nabiki's side was covered in teddy bears from floor to ceiling. It was pretty cute the way middle daughter tried to defend herself. Eventually she got so defensive she Akane started bickering. That was when he went downstairs.

His new fiancé…at first this Akane seemed different than the Akane of the manga, then she seemed the same, and finally she pulled a 180 on him. Over all she seemed like Takahashi's Akane, but she had a little Nabiki in her too. Probably because in real life she and Nabiki were twins, they had influence on each other.

For the last two years since he first read Ranma ½, he had done what he could to change what he though would be his future. Some things were still falling into place, but others…

Getting up from his bed, he walked over to the opposite wall and went into his empty backpack. From inside a secret pouch he pulled out his journal. Before going to sleep he'd take the time to write in it.

---- Lio's Corner:

-This story was born from ideas I had for my other fics. In the end I thought they wouldn't fit, but I'd write something new. When I started the chapter I couldn't sleep till I ended it. I hope you all enjoyed it.

- It's called Twin Trouble not simply because I have Nabiki and Akane as twins. Their will be other twins is this story too. More than you can shake a stick at.

- This story does not take place in the "real world" although in the world it takes place in the Ranma ½ manga exist too, as well as Sailor Moon, Flame of Recca, and Guyver and many others.

-I'm normally not a fan of Ranma and Akane match ups, cause in my opinion that's the way it really goes anyway, but after reading a rough draft of Paragon chapter 5, by Kenko I thought I'd give it a shot.

-The following Omake is not apart of the actual story continuity. It was written by WarGiver after he pre-read this chapter.

WarGiver's Omake for Twin trouble

Ranma was walking down the road to Nerima, he was in Juuban at the time, when he heard the sounds of battle. He just arrived to see a monster killed when he saw the fighters, they were the sailor senshi.

It took only a moment as Ranma saw the Twin Sailor Mercurys, and for them to notice him. one of the Mercury twins (Ami) locked eyes with Ranma, and Ranma and Ami Mercury both feinted with nose bleeds.

Jupiter looked at the other Mercury questioningly.

The other Mercury was rubbing her forehead and said, "Figures, she exists in the Sailor Moon Manga. She has a crush on the Ranma character in Ranma 1/2, and he turns out to be real like her."

Uranus pokes the out cold Ranma with her boot and laughed out, "Looks like that crush ran both ways."

Uranus got swatted by identical twin Neptunes who were frowning at her.

Jupiter went to pickup Ranma to take him with them to the shrine for answers, "I never heard of this Ranma 1/2 Manga but the name Ranma is familiar..." she gets a good look at Ranma, "Sempai?"


	2. Ch2: The Otaku Clubs

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Chapter Two: The Otaku Clubs

Stupid old man deserved that. Smiling Ranma watched as his panda pop got out of the koi pond. What a great way to end their morning sparring session. Turning around he saw Nabiki watching them from behind the sliding glass doors of the dining room. She then slid open a door and stepped outside.

"Can either of you cook?" Although there was still one more day of hers and Akane's summer vacation, Kasumi had classes already. Normally she'd have a bowl of cereal, but maybe she'd luck out and one of their guests could make a real meal.

"I can a little, why where's Kasumi?" Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail; this was another noticeable difference between real life and the manga. Kasumi was always responsible for the meals in the volumes he read.

"Our high school may not be in session yet, but Kasumi's college is, and she has a class this morning." Frowning, the middle Tendo wondered what her family would do without her older sister. Kasumi did everything for them, how she did it and school work…, was amazing to say the least.

"So neither you nor Akane can cook, what about your father?" Looking around he could see his own father was heading to the Dojo. He probably had some hot water ready in there since his panda form couldn't fit into any of the Tendo home's doorways. So Kasumi attended college; that was in interesting divergence from the manga.

"Where do you think Akane and I inherited our cooking skills?" Their father couldn't even boil water…and neither could they. Nabiki sighed, he could be stingy sometimes but when he had no other choice their father was more than willing to eat out in Kasumi's absence.

"I'll see what I can do." Following Nabiki inside, he learned some interesting things already today. How much more would he learn about his future in-laws before the day ended.

------------------------------------

Akane entered her home and smelled something good. Considering Kasumi was at class, and neither her father nor her sister could cook, that meant the smell had to be Ranma's doing. Well it could have been his father's, but that didn't seem very likely in her mind. Walking over to the dining room she saw her father, Nabiki, and Ranma's father sitting at the table. That confirmed the smell was her fiancé's doing. "Ranma can cook?"

"If the smells coming from the kitchen are any indication I'd say so." Nabiki smiled. Ranma was going to be a great addition to the family. Her twin may prevent her from ever blackmailing him, but the fact that he could cook made up for the lost profits. To think when Kasumi was at school, Ranma could keep them from having to have cold cereal or worse; Akane's cooking attempts.

"Do I have enough time to shower first?" The fact that her family was already gathered at the table didn't really mean anything since they normally sat down as soon as Kasumi started cooking. Before her question could be answered her fiancé stepped out of the kitchen in his female form with a tray in his … her hands.

"Breakfast is served. Kasumi has a lot of western food in the fridge, so I went with Scrambled Eggs and Hash browns." Ranma put the tray down on the table and watched his father go for the food, then Mr. Tendo hit his hand with kendo stick he pulled out from underneath the table.

"Genma my friend, we will wait till Ranma and Akane sit down, then I will serve everyone. I know your eating habits and my daughters will get their fair share." Not to mention he would make sure Saotome's own child got his fair share as well. The boy deserved it for cooking this meal.

Akane sat down, as sweaty as she was she knew her father and sister didn't want to wait that long to start eating. She watched as Ranma walked back into the kitchen, everything was already on the table wasn't it, why did she go back to the kitchen. A moment later Ranma came back out in his male form and then sat down next to his father. Then her own father started to serve them. In the eggs she could see some pink and green…it reminded her of her own attempts at cooking. "Ranma, what did you put in the eggs?"

"Ham and scallions. I had scrambled eggs with em before and decided to try making it. I think it tastes pretty good if I do say so myself." As Mr. Tendo served him he picked up his fork and dug in. The twins waited till after he swallowed to start eating themselves, why they did that he didn't really know. It's not like he hadn't tried what he made before bringing it out for everyone else.

"Soun, you gave me less than you did my boy." Genma frowned. Soun was enjoying being in control, when they had trained together, he wasn't as strong willed. Later he would have to remind his old friend who as the better of the Master's two pupils.

"I gave the children the same amount. You and I are adults and we don't need as much. You are a guest in my home; if you have a problem with how I do things you could always leave Ranma here and return to your wife." Outwardly Soun kept the appearance of strength, but inwardly he was starting to get a little afraid. He had no doubt Genma was still his better in the Art, still this was his home, he would not shame his own wife's memory and cave in to his fat friend this time. As scary as Genma and their master was, Chisato was far scarier. She taught him that any other fear he had was nothing.

Akane couldn't help but be amazed. Sure it was a simple meal, but it tasted great. Ranma may not have been as good as Kasumi, but he could cook. Maybe he could teach her? Kasumi may not have shown it, but she was sure her older sister didn't want her in the kitchen when she was trying to cook.

------------------------------------

Ranma sighed. Nabiki said she and her sister couldn't cook, but she neglected to mention they couldn't clean the dishes either. Well at least the water was hot enough he didn't transform. Breakfast confirmed that Mr. Tendo wasn't willing to let his pop have his way. In a way Mr. Tendo reminded him Miura-sensei. When he and his father stayed at his Dojo he prevented him and his pop from fighting over food too.

Maybe staying at the Tendo's wouldn't be anything like the manga. The family was definitely different than what he was expecting. Putting the last plate on the drying rack, he was done, now he'd hunt down his new fiancé. He needed to know her better.

Exiting the kitchen and passing through the dining room he saw his old man and Mr. Tendo playing Go out by the koi pond. Upon reaching the living room he found Nabiki lying on the couch reading a book, and Akane was sitting on a recliner reading Sailor Moon. So…how did he start up a conversation?

Someone just entered the room; looking up from Kasumi's manga she saw her fiancé. "Thank you for Breakfast Ranma, where did you learn to cook?"

"Well since me and pop were on the road most of the time I had to learn a little, also there were a few masters pop had me train under that taught me a bit more that just the Art. Miura-sensei, for example, wasn't just a great martial artist, but also a great cook. He also didn't tolerate me and my old man fighting over food cause he said we wasted more than we ate." Ranma smiled, Akane was pretty good at getting things going between them. Maybe after yesterday and right now he shouldn't be afraid to speak his mind. She wasn't all that like her fictional counterpart.

"So the panda wasn't your only teacher?" As Nabiki thought about it, it would explain why Ranma wasn't a carbon copy of his father. Sitting up on the couch she gave Akane's fiancé room to sit down if he wanted to.

He had just decided to try being open with Akane, but now he had a choice of standing or sitting next to Nabiki. How would his fiancée react to that? For now he'd remain standing. "Pops wanted me to be the best of the best, so he took me to some of the best and worst masters in Japan. I learned how to do things from the best, and how not to do things from the worst."

"You said you also learned some stuff from the manga's you've read too. What do comic books teach you?" Akane looked her twin in the eyes. It didn't seem like Nabiki had any interest in Ranma, but the fact that she gave Ranma room to sit down worried her a little. Her twin was normally not that kind, except to Kasumi. Still it seemed Ranma didn't mind standing so he probably had no interest in Nabiki either.

"Yeah, well in Dragon Ball the weight training really is a good idea. I don't really put it into that much practice though, except for my umbrella. Ryoga was actually was able to do a Kamehameha once. Only once though, he was never able to do it again. Still it was cool." Scratching the base of his pig tail, Ranma thought back to that day. It had started as a normal fight, and as usual he was beating the lost boy. Then depressed as he was Ryoga put his hand together and called out 'Kamehameha' and a green ball of energy shot out from his hands. Fortunately his bandana clad friend missed, 'cause if the wall that the ball of energy hit was any indication it probably would have hurt.

"He actually…so I take it this Ryoga was your source of manga?" The older twin looked her sister's fiancé straight in the eyes. Was he serious about his friend doing a Kamehameha? She wasn't a big fan of Dragon Ball, but she at least read the first few adventures when it was more funny than fight. People couldn't really throw ki around could they? If they could…maybe she should start practicing again…if energy balls were possible wouldn't that mean flight was too. It would be so cool if she could fly.

Nabiki was smiling at Ranma…here her sister practically force Ranma onto her and now she was interested in him. It was too late Ranma was hers and she wasn't going to give him up. "Did Ryoga read Sailor Moon for the story or was he a pervert."

"Um, Ryoga wasn't my source for manga's. We were both a part of an Otaku club at school, Ryoga did read Sailor Moon, and he had a crush on Sailor Mercury too. I'm pretty sure he wasn't a pervert." Of course he never saw Ryoga around real girls, but around the other members of the Otaku club he was usually shy. There were sometimes though…

"You were a part of an Otaku club?" Nabiki tilted her head a little; she couldn't really picture the male Ranma dressed as a Senshi. Since he got the curse recently he wouldn't have had the benefit of his female form.

"Your school had a club of fat cross-dressers?" Akane mimicked her sister's head tilt, Ranma didn't seem like he'd fit in with a group like that.

"Yes and no. Yes, I was a part of the Otaku club, but only to read the Manga they had. No, they weren't 'fat' cross-dressers. In fact it was scary how well the other guys in the club could pull off looking like girls. Even more scary was the fact Ikari and Nagisa were a little too close. I never dressed up though." The rest of the club, excluding Ryoga most of the time, always changed as soon as school ended. It was easy to ignore them while reading; except when Ryoga dressed up, he had the feeling his friend was staring at him some times. What character was Ryoga trying to dress like though, the uniform looked like it came from a local girl's school, not from any manga the club had.

"I find it amusing you used to surround yourself with guys that pretended to be girls and now you actually are one part time." The middle Tendo daughter shrugged. Thinking about it except for Segawa-san, none of Kasumi's friends were fat really, the first time she saw Mikagami-san and Kou-san she though they were girls.

"So the guys you hung out with were just strange, not perverts?" It seemed her fiancé had led an interesting life before coming here. They probably wouldn't run out of things to talk about any time too soon. Still she needed to keep an eye on her sister.

------------------------------------

Kasumi walked from her writing course with Tofu. She was a more than a little curious what was going on back home. She had a feeling her youngest sister's new fiancé had read the manga by Rumiko Takahashi, how surprised was he with the differences in reality.

"Kasumi, your mind seems to be wandering, care to tell me what's up?" The only Ono child frowned. Hopefully it wasn't another guy…he loved Kasumi with all his heart, but he was always afraid Kasumi would fall for someone else.

"Oh, Akane now has a fiancé. I'm just curious how they're getting along."

"His name wouldn't be Ranma Saotome would it?" Kasumi was always talking about Ranma ½ with Narita and Tenoh, for that reason he finally decided to read it himself. In the manga he had a counterpart that was a doctor and too shy to confess his feeling for Kasumi. It was likely that the fictional Tofu Ono was older than the fictional Kasumi Tendo too, where as in real life they were the same age.

"Yep, he even turns into a girl with cold water. So far he and Akane are doing fine, I think he was prepared for her, but I doubt he's prepared for Nabiki." Ignoring how shameful public displays of affection were Kasumi latched on to her boyfriends arm and his face turned bright red. Exiting the building where their class was they walked through the courtyard. "Do we have a meeting later today? I can't wait to see Natsume and Hotaru and tell them about this."

"Mikagami, Segawa, and Murakami all have late classes today so probably not. I saw Narita, and I think she said she was quitting the club." There were eight of them in the 'Otaku Club', it wasn't an official club, but Professor Nekasa allowed them to use his class room to meet. Normally the three girls would spend the a half an hour amongst themselves, then everyone got into open debates about various anime's and manga's.

"Natsume is quitting! Why?" Kasumi couldn't believe what she was hearing…she knew her best friend had started dating Jin Rokubungi, but would that relationship drive her from her friends?

------------------------------------

After an hour of searching Kasumi finally found Natsume…how many times had she passed her best friend? Natsume looked so different now; normally her hair was long and wavy, not to mention an entirely different color. Now Natsume had her hair cut very short, almost boyish and dyed black. "Natsume! What happened?"

"Rokubungi and I broke up. His parents didn't approve of me, and he wasn't going to fight for me. He wanted to try and keep dating secretly. If he wasn't willing to fight for me, he wasn't worth it."

Nope, no relationship would drive someone as strong willed as Natsume from he friends. Still Kasumi frowned. "Why did you cut and dye you hair, and why are you leaving the Otaku club."

"After Rokubungi I felt like a change and I didn't tell Tofu-san I was leaving, I told him I wasn't going to have much time anymore. I got a part time job at Anne Millers. Unlike the rest of you guys my mother can't afford to pay all my bills." Natsume matched her best friends frown. Tofu must have found one of Kasumi's love notes to him and wasn't paying full attention to her.

"I thought your grandfather didn't mind paying for your college?" The eldest Tendo daughter looked at her friend a little perplexed. Why did she want to work when her family was well off?

"I'd really rather not have my Grandfather pay my bills. His help comes at too high a price." The only reason her mother divorced her father was because it was her Grandfather's condition to pay off the dept her father had collected. After he paid the present debt her mother was force to divorce her father to keep from being responsible for future debt. Why her mother didn't want to divorce her father anyway was beyond her, but she knew for some reason her mother still loved the con artist she married.

"Oh…I see." Kasumi went back to her frown. Natsume's family situation was a difficult one. Speaking of Natsume's family… "Guess who showed up at my house yesterday."

"He didn't!" Natsume watch her best friend face go from frown to smile. That meant she wasn't kidding. "Ranma is at your house!"

Kasumi's watch alarm went off and once again her smile went back to a frown. "I guess we'll have to talk about this later, I have to get to my next class."

Natsume watched her friend leave the courtyard and head into the science building. Ranma…how long had she been waiting to see him? The manga made her very curious. Well she could always visit the Tendo home after work.

------------------------------------

Akane bowed at her sister and then got into an attack position. She didn't know why Nabiki suddenly dragged her to the Dojo and wanted to spar, but she was more than willing to give her sister a lesson. First she dumped Ranma on her and now after she learned Ranma wasn't the freak he seemed to be she was interested.

"Ow!" Nabiki flinched, she asked her sister to spare with her and it seemed like her younger twin wasn't holding back. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Dodging her sister's retaliation, Akane kicked her in the side. "You were smiling at Ranma."

"Damn it Akane!" This was why the middle Tendo daughter gave up on the art. It was painful sparring with her sister. Akane always took it way too seriously. "I wasn't smiling at Ranma, yes he's not what I thought he was, but he's all yours. I was thinking about flying. Ranma said his friend did a Kamehameha, well in the same comic the characters can fly. If the Kamehameha is possible, couldn't flight be too. That's why I wanted some practice, it obviously would take skill to fly and I know I don't have any."

"You want to fly?" The youngest Tendo froze in her place, and then Nabiki kicked her in the stomach. "You just said that to distract me!"

"No, that kick was for judging me without a second thought." And the fact that her sister's attacks really hurt. "Akane, unlike Tofu-sempai, Ranma knows the real you. If you keep judging people before hearing them out you're going to scare him away. My kick didn't faze you at all did it?"

"Of course not, you haven't stepped into the dojo to practice since mom died." Akane thought about the rest of her twin's words. She got angry at Ranma for an assumption just last night, and now she got angry at her sister for an assumption as well. "I…I guess your right. I'm sorry Nabiki."

"Good, you should also apologize for giving Ranma the one piece of information that could permanently prevent me from blackmailing him."

"Now that I don't apologize for, he's going to be family someday. I don't need my husband owing you money." Maybe she warmed up to the fact she and Ranma were engaged too quickly, but so far she couldn't see anything wrong with him at all. Even his curse wasn't that bad.

"I'm done with the dishes." Ranma sighed as he joined the twins in the dojo, cooking and cleaning was not something he was expecting to do. Well at least he only had to do breakfast and lunch, Kasumi would be home for dinner. Looking at the twins, they were dressed in training gi's and both were flat…? "What happened to your boobs?"

------------------------------------

Ranma woke up in his bed, his body hurt all over. It was his own fault though…he shouldn't have said what he was thinking out loud. Both of the thins attacked him before he could get his guard up and he fully deserved it. But why was he a girl right now?

"Oh Ranma, you're awake." Kasumi was glad to see their guest was okay. "Akane and Nabiki had to trigger you curse to carry you up here. I'm sorry those two are a little sensitive about their flat chest."

"Ow…, I don't get it, they seemed to be the same size as me yesterday and this morning. Then when I saw them in the dojo there boobs were just gone." In the manga, the fictional Ranma was bigger than Akane, but it real life it didn't seem that way. Then in the dojo… The young Saotome wondered what happened.

"They pad their bras. Nabiki did it first, and then Akane followed suit to try to impress my boyfriend. Poor Akane and Nabiki are so small they barely need Bra's in the first place. I suggest if you are trying not to repeat the mistakes made by Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma you never bring it up again." Widening her smile Kasumi wasn't surprised to see the shock on pigtailed girls face.

"So you've read the manga too?"

"Yep, the complete series. I don't think you'll have to worry about all the troubles your counterpart had to, this is real life after all. I do wonder if your father made a seppuku pledge with your mother though." Now the oldest Tendo daughter watched as fear fell over the redheads face.

"Seppuku pledge?" He had only read the first seven volumes. Ranma worried how much trouble the fiction character with his name got into after those volumes and how much would happen to him.

"Yes in the manga, volume 21, Ranma's mother is introduced and you find out Genma made a promise if Ranma isn't a man among men then they would commit seppuku." Kasumi could see the fear on Ranma's face was increasing. "In the manga she eventually accepted Ranma's curse because even as a girl he was manly."

Ranma calmed down. Hopefully that wasn't something he'd have to worry about. Looking out his window it was dark out. It was mid afternoon when he walked in on the twins. "How long was I out?"

"Quite a bit, Akane and Nabiki were pounding you for about an hour strait according to father."

"He didn't try to stop them?" If he had made an enemy of both twins…he was in some serious trouble. Maybe seppuku wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"No father was so proud Nabiki was taking up the art again he didn't want to interrupt her training. Genma didn't do anything because he said you deserved it for being sloppy. I have some dinner ready for you if you're well enough to come down stairs." Ranma started to sit up and then, Kasumi herself got up from the chair she was sitting in next to the bed. Life was definitely going to be interesting from now on. Too bad she didn't see Tetsuro, Agito, or Masaki today, she still didn't know if Zoanoids were real.

As he watched Kasumi leave the room, Ranma slowly got up from his bed. His body still hurt a lot, but pain was an old friend. Day two at the Tendo's was over, things didn't look as bright as they did yesterday, but they still weren't as dark as he expected. Tomorrow he'd have to beg the twins for forgiveness.

----  
Lio's Corner:

-AJ: No crossovers here, although there are characters with resemblance to characters of other series, the series they belong to won't be crossing over with Ranma though.

-Darchias: Telling me your brain has exploded doesn't tell me what you did or didn't (I'm guessing didn't) like about this story.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evengelion.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake for Twin trouble Chapter 2

"I'm done with the dishes." Ranma sighed as he joined the twins in the dojo, cooking and cleaning was not something he was expecting to do. Well at least he only had to do breakfast and lunch, Kasumi would be home for dinner. Looking at the twins, they were dressed in training gi's and both were flat…? "What happened to your boobs?"

Both turned to Ranma in shock and blushed at being caught. Suddenly Akane seemed to shrink a little and her figure filled out a little.

Nabiki groaned and muttered, "So much for the flat chested story."

Akane then decided to clear the air, "Sorry Ranma, we were waiting for a better time to tell you, you see Mother was of the Shimeru clan. She changed into a boy when ever she..." Akane blushed and stopped speaking.

Nabiki continued, "Father loved mother enough that when she wanted children, he took a blood infusion which passed the transformation to him temporarily."

Ranma was shocked, Nabiki-kun and Akane-chan exchanged looks, then Akane finished, "Soun Tendo is our mother." with that Ranma blacked out.


	3. Ch3: Alter Ego

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Chapter Three: Alter Ego

As Ranma washed the dishes he sighed. Both of the twins were still mad at him. It seemed he possessed the same 'foot in mouth disease' of Rumiko Takahashi's creation. What could he do to make up with them?

"Ranma, thank you for washing the dishes." Although Kasumi was frowning because of her future brother-in-law's predicament, it was nice only having to cook the meal and not cleaning up after it.

"No problem, no reason for you to do everything." Yesterday he sure didn't enjoy doing everything for two meals, she had to do this more often. As a guest in the Tendo home it was the least he could do.

"Once you're done can you come up to my room. I need to show you how to prepare for tomorrow." After her classes yesterday, she had stopped by Furinkan and registered Ranma. She had made up a false identity for Ranma and for some reason the family name she gave him made it unnecessary for him to take an entrance exam. He'd be in for a surprise, but it might help keep certain things from happening in real life.

"Prepare for tomorrow? Is there something special about the real Furinkan I need to know?"

"You'll find out when you come upstairs." Kasumi smiled and left Ranma alone to finish the dishes.

------------------------------------

Nabiki sat in the Kasumi's rocker hugging her first teddy bear. Normally she and Akane left this chair alone, but she had asked Kasumi for permission after breakfast. The rocker helped her think, and she wanted to think about what happened yesterday.

She actually felt bad for beating Ranma so badly, he had to be surprised that she and her sister went from B-cups, like his cursed form, to A-cups. Now she was also stuck being mad at him too, if she forgave Ranma before her twin did, Akane once again would be jealous.

Did her twin have a right to be jealous though? Did she have feelings for Ranma? Squeezing her most prized possession tightly, she came to the answer of no. At least not the kind of feeling that would put her against her sister. Ranma was just a friend, a friend she hardly knew right now, but still he was just a friend. Her heart belonged to a boy she had only met once, the boy who gave her the teddy bear she loved so much.

------------------------------------

Akane laid in her room on the king size bed she and Nabiki shared. It had been over sixteen years since they left the womb, but neither could sleep without the other. Their father theorized that one day their future husbands would take the other twin's place, but until then they had to remain together.

Although since their mother died their personalities started to differ, they were twins. As different as they were, they still shared many things. Did Nabiki share her feelings for Ranma?

The more she got to know the gender bending boy, the more she fell for him. Even after what he said…she still liked the jerk. He did deserve that pounding though. Maybe after Ranma was done with Kasumi she'd apologize, he had already apologized before breakfast, so it was her fault for still holding a grudge.

Rolling over from her back to her stomach Akane picked up another volume of Sailor Moon she had borrowed from Kasumi. She was really starting to like the series, it was a shame the guys in her school degraded it so much.

------------------------------------

With the dishes done Ranma headed upstairs, once at the room of the oldest Tendo daughter he knocked on the door. Slowly it opened and he was splashed with cold water. "Hey! I thought you said we were going to prepare for school?"

"I did, and we are. However just in case you have any other fiancées at Furinkan, I thought it be best to register you as a girl under a false name." Kasumi's smile widened as she gave Ranma a package. "This is your uniform, and I borrowed some underwear from Akane until we can buy some for you. Go ahead and get changed."

"Here?" The boy turned girl stepped in to the room and closed the door behind him. He was going to change in front of Kasumi…yes he was a girl but he was still a little uncomfortable with the thought. Kasumi was dressed though…if he was going to school as a girl, he…have to get undressed with other girls for gym…could he handle that?

"Yes here, we're both girls, you don't have anything I don't. Besides, you'll need my help to put on that bra won't you?"

Giving in he removed his shirt, pants, and boxers. Since he had gotten his curse, he had tried to look at his naked female form as little as possible. Then in horror he saw Kasumi take off her blouse and start to unlatch her bra. Immediately he shut his eyes.

"Ranma, we're both girls, and the best way to teach you how to put on a bra is by demonstrating. Now open your eyes, take the bra out of the package I gave you, and then do what I do." Well now she could tell Akane that her fiancé definitely was not a pervert. He was very shy around a naked female body, if he wasn't then she might have been worried. Finally Ranma opened her eyes and pulled Akane's bra out of the package. "Okay Ranma, first put on the straps, then hold both cups."

Ranma followed Kasumi's directions held the cups of the bra. Then he watched her pull them up and down and mimicked. It was a very weird feeling, and something he honestly hoped he wouldn't have to go though.

"Now hook the bra."

Reaching around his back the pigtailed boy fumbled with the hooks for a moment then was able to latch them. The female body was definitely more flexible than a males, as a guy there was no way he could do that. Then again as a guy he wouldn't be wearing a bra.

"Next with one hand grab a shoulder strap, and with the opposite hand lift your breast into the cup. Get all of your breast in there, then adjust the shoulder strap. Then do that for the other side as well." Poor Ranma her face was so red. Still it wouldn't do if she tried going to school without a bra. "Okay now that's done, stand up straight, stretch up, and then twist around. How does it fit?"

"It fits okay."

"Good, then go ahead and put the panties and the uniform on, I don't think you need any help with those." After putting her blouse back on Kasumi examined her future brother-in-law. True to the manga he was better built to boot, than her sister. Not only in the chest, but also her figure. Giggling, she thought about Akane's mob attacking Ranma instead.

"I'm done." Looking at himself Ranma wondered if he was really wearing the Furinkan High girls uniform or if Kasumi was just playing with him. He was expecting a jumper, but it was a sailor fuku like out of Sailor Moon. The skirt and collar were a much lighter blue though, and chest ribbon was yellow.

"Not what you expected? Unlike the fictional Principal Kuno, the factual one is a crazy otaku, or at least he was, he's been missing for a year now. Okay, can you undo your pigtail?" The eldest Tendo daughter had the cutest plans for Ranma's hair.

"I didn't even know there was a fictional Principal Kuno, I didn't get that far in the manga. By 'can I undo my pigtail', do you mean did I eat the dragon whisker soup? I didn't, I was still in Jusenkyo when I think that would have happened. Pop left me there for a bit." Not that he wanted to undo his braid, but his cursed form and his real form did look a lot alike. Maybe a different hair style would throw people who may have read the manga off track. Kasumi at least seemed to have his best interest at mind, so he once again did as he was told.

------------------------------------

Akane came down stairs and hoping Ranma was done with Kasumi, but she just found Nabiki rocking away in the rocking chair with the first teddy in her collection. How many time had their mother or Kasumi had to re-stuff that bear because of how much she hugged it. "Ranma's not down yet?"

"No, um I was thinking since he was raised by his father, don't you think it's surprising how well he's turned out. Shouldn't we give him a second chance." Although Nabiki could easily convince her classmates of just about anything, convincing Akane was another matter.

"Actually that's why I'm looking for Ranma. He apologized and here I am still mad at him. Just like you said, I'm going to scare him away, aren't I." Her twin said it best yesterday, she jumped to conclusions way to easily and her temper was also a problem. Ranma wasn't perfect, but he was probably the best guy she'd ever meet.

"Probably, I mean right now he seems interested in at least giving our parents plan a chance, but if you do keep getting mad at him for no reason, I think he'll give up on it." A question sparked in her mind. If Ranma's relations with Akane didn't work out would the parents try to force him on her?

"Ah, you two are both here." Kasumi came down the stairs and stood behind Akane on the bottom step. The twins were in for quite the surprise. "Ranma, come on down here."

"Do I have to?"

That was Ranma's female voice? Akane moved to the couch and Kasumi followed her into the living room. "Is Ranma going to school as a girl?"

"Yes, I thought it be easier for him, after all how often does it rain hot water, and there's the problem of swimming in gym class. If he's already a girl he won't have to worry about those things, and after gym he could always take a cold shower." Since her sisters hadn't read Ranma ½ that excuse should do, surely they'd understand Ranma wanting to keep his curse a secret. "Ranma, hurry up and get down here."

"Boy what are you afraid of get down here!" Genma wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he didn't raise his boy to be a coward.

Soun followed Genma from the dining room to the living room. What was his old friend going to think about his daughter's decision? Or the name she gave his son? "Saotome old friend, might I suggest you sit down before you see Ranma."

"What's going on here Tendo?"

"I assume my daughter has finished preparing your son for school tomorrow and we've arrived in time for the unveiling." His old sparing partner was going to be mad. He could tell already.

"Unveiling?" What about his son in a school uniform needed to be unveiled?

Ranma took a deep breath and started to walk down the steps, his pop was going to see him like this sooner or later, he might as well get it over with now. As he reached the bottom step, shock was on Nabiki, Akane, and his father's faces. Mr. Tendo didn't seem fazed, and Kasumi had her normal smile.

"TENDO! Just what did your daughter do to my son!" Genma snarled. Not only was Ranma in a girls uniform, a sailor fuku, but his hair was done in dumplings with small pigtails coming out of them.

"Saotome, I assume you don't want the fact your son is cursed getting out do you. If Ranma is already a girl, then he won't have to worry about cold water, and randomly getting splashed with hot water isn't all that likely." That didn't seem to calm him down any. He could always mention Nodoka, it shut his large friend up yesterday at breakfast. "Also we both know you have enemies Saotome, so Kasumi created a alter ego for Ranma when at school."

"That's right at school Ranma isn't Ranma, she's Usagi Narita." The eldest Tendo daughter giggled now Genma seemed a bit afraid.

"W…w…wh…why Narita?"

"That's the family name of Kasumi's best friend. Come to think of it, Ranma does kind of look like her too. Didn't the Narita family move away though?" Nabiki examined Ranma, dressed as she was there was a definite resemblance to Natsume-sempai. She could easily pass as the older girl's little sister.

"The Narita family moved away…" Genma calmed down a little. Still that name scared him to no end. Should he ever cross paths with Goro Narita…his life would end.

"There is more than one Narita family Nabiki, the Narita clan is quite large you know, and like you said she looks like a Narita." This time she inwardly giggled. Nabiki didn't know Natsume didn't move that far away, so she couldn't accidentally warn Genma just how near the Narita family was.

"Ranma also kind of looks like a teenaged Chibi-Usa." Akane sighed, her fiancé going to school as a girl meant she couldn't use him to get out of fighting the mob. Oh well at least it was good practice, even if it was annoying.

------------------------------------

After lunch Ranma headed up to his room. Now that Kasumi had gone to class he was finally allowed to change back into a guy. She had him stay a girl to get used to speaking like a one, and annoyingly it didn't come so hard to him. Still so long as he only talked as a girl and didn't think of himself as one he was okay with the present situation.

Entering his room and closing the door, he put the hot water down and let down his hair. Then he got undressed. It could have been worse, if Kasumi didn't have classes this afternoon they'd be shopping for underwear, female underwear. Taking off the bra he wondered just how much padding Akane had to put in it to make it fit. Now fully naked he splashed himself with the hot water.

Usagi Narita, as he put his male clothes on he thought about his new alter ego. Why was his old man afraid of the Narita name. Did he have another fiancée in that family, or did his father just steal something from them. Who knew when his Pop was involved.

There was a knock at his door. Before he opened it he placed his new uniform on a hanger and placed it on the small closet door. Then he opened the door to his room. "Akane, Nabiki."

"We wanted to apologize for still being mad at you after you apologized to us." Akane blushed a little. Her fiancé hadn't yet closed his shirt, and she could see his well muscled chest.

Nabiki was just as red as her sister. When Ranma was a girl there was no doubt he was a girl, and when he was a guy, there was no doubt of that either. "We're sorry."

"According to Kasumi I really hurt you guys, so I deserved what I got. After all the training I got with the Panda, I'm already better. As you can see not a bruise." Ranma noticed the redness of the twins faces and decided, maybe he should close his shirt. After doing that he started to braid his hair. "You guys want to do anything this afternoon?"

"How about some training, you're probably better than me or Akane. It's likely we could learn a lot from you." The more she learned and the faster she learned the closer she could get to flying. Nabiki made that her top priority. Well, when not at school, at school, her top priority was still making money.

"Speak for yourself, Ranma can't be that much better than me after the pounding we gave him yesterday." Akane looked crossly at her sister. Insinuating that Ranma was better than her.

"One, you guys caught me completely off guard, and two there is no way I'd go all out on either of you. Not that I don't fight girls, but I can tell neither of you are at my level." Ranma finished braiding his pigtail and looked at Nabiki. She didn't have much of a fighting spirit at all. Why was she interested in training.

"So you can read power levels like in Dragon Ball?" Although the older twin hadn't read much of the manga, she had seen an episode or two of the later part of the series, when there was nothing else on TV. The show's fights were way too drawn out for anyone to actually enjoy it in her opinion.

"Read power levels?" Akane turned from the pigtailed boy to her twin. What did she mean by that.

"I guess I can, kinda. I mean I don't know just how strong you are, but I can sense your fighting spirit, also I can't sense someone far away, I have to see them. Akane's isn't that bad, but Ryoga's was a lot stronger and since I could beat him, I'm sure I could beat her. Still emotions can affect fighting spirits too, like last night the two of you were powered up because of your righteous fury." He never really thought about it as Nabiki mentioned it, but in a way he could sense power levels. Really though it was something he did with his eyes with practice, could he start to do it with his mind and sense fighting spirits that were farther away?

"That's cool, maybe you do have some things to teach me." The younger twin wasn't entirely ready to admit Ranma was better than her, but he excelled in areas she probably didn't.

------------------------------------

Kasumi smiled as she left her first class of the afternoon. Then she spotted her best friend putting her in an even better mood. "Natsume!"

"Hey Kasumi, what's with that devious grin?" Her waiting paid off, if her mother hadn't needed her at home last night, she would have visited Kasumi's home, but things didn't go as planned. Fortunately she knew her friends schedule and where to meet her.

"I have a picture you'll just want to see." The eldest Tendo daughter had borrowed Nabiki's Polaroid camera to take a few pictures of Ranma before showing him off to the family. Natsume was going to love the one she brought for her.

"A Picture, of Ranma? Boy or girl?" She was curious just what the real Ranma Saotome looked like. Although somehow she knew the picture would either be of pigtailed boy in his cursed form or, in a cosplay outfit Kasumi had made.

"Girl" Taking out the picture she brought, Kasumi handed it over and watched the surprise appear on the face of her raven haired friend.

"This…this is Ranma?"

"Yep, he looks just like you, from the time I messed with your hair. Too bad you cut and dyed yours, I'd love to get a picture of the two of you together like that." The brown haired girl giggled at the strange expression her short haired friend made.

"You're having too much fun with him." Natsume shook her head in disgust. Sometimes her best friend could be too childish. Now Kasumi was using Ranma as a replacement for her.

Sticking her tongue out at Natsume, Kasumi started running away. "Sorry I have another class now!"

Natsume Looked at the picture again, Ranma did look exactly like she had in high school, right down to the frown she wore whenever Kasumi played with her hair or forced her into a cosplay outfit. She didn't know when, but someday soon she'd meet Ranma Saotome.

-  
Lio's Corner:

-Upgrade: Ikari and Nagisa are normal boys in this story, and at most they'll be mentioned a few more times, but they have no anime or manga to aspire too.

-Dragon Man 180: I don't know if Ranma will actually pull off anything from Dragon Ball, Ryoga didn't actually do a Kamehameha, but a ShiShi Hokodan. Of course he doesn't have the slightest clue how he did it.

-AshK: If the creative juices keep flowing, I may be able to update this once a week for a bit. On top of still working on my other stories.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evengelion.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

WarGivers Chapter Three Omake:

"That's right at school Ranma isn't Ranma, she's Usagi Narita." The eldest Tendo daughter giggled now Genma seemed a bit afraid.

Meanwhile, in Juuban district, a black cat is looking at school attendance records. "What is Chibi-Usa doing In Nerima?"

A white cat came up to see what the other was looking at, "Are you sure its her? It might be just be a look alike."

The black cat looked indignant, "I ran a DNA scan, the results indicate its possible, but at this distance of course I can't be sure. We better go and find out for sure."

The white cat sighed and followed the black cat out, ever since Chibi-usa showed up Luna was like this, so what if the Lunar Royal family always gave birth to twins back then, it doesn't mean that there are two Chibi-usa , much less both come back in time separately. Besides if this is another "Chibi-Usa" then her name should be Nodoka like Usagi's sister.

Back in Nerima a specific Saotome sneezed and droped the bundle she always carried. she then picked it up and went back to fantasies over her manly son bringing her buses of grandchildren.


	4. Ch4: Growing up with Ms Hinako Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female throughout this chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view.

Chapter Four: Growing up with Ms Hinako Part 1

As Nabiki and 'Usagi' walked past the morning mob, the older twin could see her sister's fiancé was very temped to join in the brawl but didn't. "That's some constraint you got there."

"Not really…I want to help Akane…but I know if I do, she'll pound me for it later. It's her fight after all." He was getting to understand the real Akane. She was a nice girl most of the time, but certain subjects set her off. So far he knew she didn't like manga, didn't like to be reminded about her flat chest, and liked to believe in her own strength.

"You're probably right." The middle Tendo smirked, with her personality, Usagi was going to become very popular very quickly. She had only known the 'girl' for two days and already they were practically best friends. It was like she knew just what to say or do.

"Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them intends to ask you out Akane…"

"Sempai, I'm Nabiki, the one with the short hair remember, Akane is still fighting the boorish lot." To his credit, Kuno only confused her with her younger sister half the time, but it was still annoying.

Looking up from the rose in his hand, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High saw he was indeed addressing the wrong Tendo. However there was a girl next to her…"That you are, but who is this you travel with through the fools that try for your sister's hand."

"This is Usagi Narita. She's…"

"AH HA! It is as I thought. You are the little sister to the one who tormented me so. If only she had not run away when I was finally ready to avenge myself you might have been spared. As is the case, you shall receive your sister's punishment." Kuno readied his bokken. "Fear not, for I shall end this quickly. I will not allow Akane Tendo to wait for me."

Nabiki watched Usagi shift into a defensive stance…she could not let this happen…"USAGI RUN!"

Although it wasn't really his style Ranma decided to heed Nabiki's words. Fighting Kuno was something he wanted to avoid anyway. Without a second thought he ran into the school.

"So she is just as cowardly as her sister. Know this Nabiki Tendo, I have spared both you and your older sister my wrath only for my love of Akane. Do not tempt me to change my noble mind." With those words Kuno gave the chase. Poor Akane would have to go without him this morning, Vengeance would be his.

Akane arrived at the steps just in time to see her last opponent run into the school. Then she saw Nabiki was standing very still. "Nabiki? What happened?"

"Kuno…he just threatened me…" There was an evil glare in his eye that she never noticed before. Although he sounded stupid, she could tell his threat was very real.

"WHAT!" Akane knew Kuno was dumb, but to threaten Nabiki? Looking around she didn't see Ra…Usagi. "Nabiki, where is Usagi?"

"Kuno just chased her into the school. She was ready to fight him, but I told her to run. I didn't want her getting mixed up with Kuno, but it only made him madder." Usagi could handle Kuno, Akane beat him all the time…she assumed Kuno would stay to fight Akane…she had no idea…she was never so wrong before…

Akane grab her twin by the arm. And dragged her into the school, they would find Usagi and pound Kuno. No one threatened her sister or hurt her fiancé. Just then a bell rang. "What was that?"

"That, was the first bell. Furinkan has a new principal, you have until that bell to get inside the school or you're locked out. If you excuse me ladies, I need to lock the door. You should hurry up and get to class, if your not in your seats by the second bell there are some steep punishments. Not any strange costumes like the old principal either." As the girls stepped away from the door, the old janitor locked it. Poor boys they were all going to have an unexcused absence. If they kept playing with the younger Ms. Tendo they'd be held back a year.

------------------------------------

Ranma ran as fast as his legs could move him in his female foot wear. His shoes weren't meant for running, so it unfortunately let the barefoot upper classman at least keep him in his sights.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALL!"

The dumpling haired boy stopped in his tracks, he didn't know where the female voice came from but he dared not disobey it. Turning around he saw Kuno catching up with him and then the door he just passed opened hitting Kuno. Out of the door stepped an older woman with long brown hair, in a form fitting, yellow, short skirted dress. The woman turned to Kuno before he could get a good look at her face.

Slowly the Blue Thunder arose. Usagi Narita would pay for the villainy of her elder sister. Stepping around the open door he saw a new teacher in his way. "Fair educator, please step aside so that I might smite this foul creature."

"You are in school and your behavior will not be tolerated."

Ranma froze…Kuno's spirit was past Akane's normal level due to his anger, but the teacher…her spirit, was right up there with Shampoo's.

"Very well, if you side with my enemy then you are my enemy, and I shall not let you stand in my way. I STRIKE!" The captain of the Kendo club brought his bokken down with a swift vertical slash, only to have the teacher catch it with the palms of her hands. Looking at the face of the woman…no it could not be…

"Allow me to introduce myself delinquent. My name is Mrs. Hinako Ninomiya, as of today I am your new principal and I will not allow you to do as you please in my halls." Using little force Hinako broke the boys toy sword. "If you want to break my rules you'll have to break me. Do you think you can do that little man?"

Kuno backed up. "I shall desist at this time. But know this Ms. Hinako, you can not stop my vengeance. We shall meet again Usagi Narita."

He couldn't believe what he just saw…Kuno was so much different than in the Manga. Far more violent, although he was probably just as dumb. Standing still he was sure the teacher was going to address him for running in the halls even if she did see why he did it.

"Your name is Usagi Narita?" The new principal kept her back turned towards the girl, she didn't want her to see her smile. She knew exactly who this girl was the moment she saw her name on the school roster.

"Yes."

"Ms. Haruna, your new student is here." The second bell rang. Maybe, there was a little too much time in between the first and second bell. Still smiling Hinako walked off to her office, going the long way so not to let Usagi see her face.

As the first woman left another one came through the still open door. Ranma assumed this must have been Haruna-sensei.

"Hello Usagi, I'll be your homeroom teacher. Now, lets get a locker, change those shoes and get to class." Ms. Haruna smiled warmly at the new student. She was the spitting image of her older sister, but she had a more feminine air about her.

------------------------------------

Ms. Haruna stepped into 1-F to see the students talking amongst themselves. It was to be expected since she was a little late. Unfortunately also as to be expected a third of he class was missing. It was likely a third of the entire school was missing thanks to the principals new policy. "I apologize for being late. Class we have a new student."

Ranma saw Haruna-sensei motion for him to come in. "Hello my name is Usagi Narita, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

The lesson's Kasumi gave Ranma paid off, the polite bow had all the girls mumbling about how graceful she was. Akane sighed…Ranma was more of a girl than she was…in more ways than one.

"Settle down class. Usagi please take the empty seat behind Nabiki." Ms. Haruna was in heaven. Usagi was nothing like her older sister. Natsume would have plopped right down in her seat, where Usagi gracefully sat down and fixed her skirt. "Now as you are all aware Furinkan has a new principal. Principal Ninomiya is very strict and there will be some major changes from the way Principal Kuno used to run things."

Stepping over to her desk she picked up a book and held it up to the class. "This is the new rule book, I suggest you all take the time to read it. Every rule is strictly to be adhered to. Nabiki?"

Glad Haruna-sensei acknowledged her raised hand, the older twin stood up and addressed the teacher. "Ms. Haruna, these books are in English."

"Yes, well before Principal Ninomiya came here, she was an English teacher. Usagi, you won't be punished for being late, but I think Hinako-san would be mad if I didn't punish you for running in the hall. Therefore before you leave school today you have to translate the rule books for each of your classmates present."

Ranma wanted to slump on his desk at that announcement, but after she got back from her classes Kasumi drilled him on female behavior and it would be unacceptable. All he could do was politely accept his punishment. "Yes Mam."

"Ms. Akane Tendo please report to the principal's office."

Still smiling at Usagi's response, she wasn't surprised by the announcement on the loudspeaker. Ms. Haruna put her rule book back on her desk. "Akane, you may go."

Akane got up from her desk and walked past her classmates and out the door. She was dreading what may happen next.

------------------------------------

As Akane approached the Principal's office door she noticed it cracked opened and peeked inside. It was very dark and she couldn't see much.

"Please come in Ms. Tendo and close the door behind you."

"Yes mam!" The youngest Tendo quickly did as she was told. Once in the room she stood in front of Principal Ninomiya's desk. Her body shivered. The room wasn't very well lit, and the windows were darkened. Behind the large desk, the new principal is an oversized chair facing the window.

Hinako could feel the fear her student emitted. It was likely Akane Tendo would not be a problem child much longer. "Ms. Tendo I have talked with the teacher, and it's of my opinion that you are the number one delinquent here, followed by Domon Ishijima and Tatewaki Kuno. I come from a family steeped in the Martial Arts, I understand some of you only learn through your fist. Now when the door is closed this room is completely sound proof. You have two choices, you can stand there and accept the punishment I am about to hand down, or you may fight me. I'll even allow you to throw the first punch. What will it be?"

She wasn't a delinquent, it was Kuno's fault she fought those boys everyday. Somehow though she got the feeling the principal wouldn't accept that answer. Yesterday before Kasumi got home Ranma was teaching her how to see spirits. Focusing she looked at what little she could see of the back of the principal's head…her spirit was strong. Not as strong as Ranma's but still very strong. If it was another student she wouldn't be afraid of a fight, but the principal… "I'll accept your punishment."

"Good, tomorrow morning, don't fight the mob outside. If they attack you, avoid them. I can tell your skilled so I'm sure you can do it." Although the student couldn't see it, the older woman smiled. Then she raised her katana that she had sitting beside her so Akane could see it. "You made a wise choice, I happen to be a master iaijutsu, and I don't think you would have stood a chance. You may leave, make sure the door is as you found it."

Leaving the room Akane sighed in relief. Maybe the principal did understand. Still that woman scared her. Walking back to class she wondered what would happen tomorrow.

------------------------------------

Nabiki sat at her desk eating her lunch as Akane talked about her experience in the principal's office. Usagi sat translating a rule book while listening ignoring her own bento. "Principal Ninomiya is really going to change the school isn't she."

"She's been calling every student who's ever got detention to her office. If she gives them the same treatment she did me, I think it will scare them into behaving." Akane sighed as she watched Ranma write in a rule book. The punishments didn't exactly seem fair, Ranma got in more trouble for running in the hall than she did for beating up other students, and it both cases it wasn't their fault.

"Hey, how come everyone thinks I'm Natsume-sempai's sister but they say I'm nothing like her?" It had been bugging him since gym class. He didn't like people assuming he was the younger sister of a girl he never met, but what did they mean he wasn't like her. Wasn't the point of Kasumi's behavior lessons to make her like the older girl.

"That's because Natsume-sempai was a total tomboy." Akane giggled, poor Ranma, her older sister got her pretty bad. It seemed she was just a trouble magnet, and a water magnet, how many times had she gotten splashed with hot water already today…but she didn't change back. "Ra…Usagi, how come hot water hasn't done anything to you?"

"Water proof soap. It can keep the curse from triggering, but it washes off after a bit so I had to re-apply it after gym class." He could have just been himself even in his girl form and no one would be the wiser. He thought Kasumi was helping him, but she had her own agenda in mind…and now it was to late to change things, not without raising suspicions. Kasumi was definitely not the perfect angle she was in the manga.

"If you have this water proof soap, can it keep you…you know…" Although she was pretty sure no one aside from the three of them was listening, the older twin decided it best to still be cautious.

"Well cold water is still more common than hot water, so I think the soap would have washed off sooner if I was to use it that way." Sure he'd rather be male, but Kasumi at least was right about being a girl making it easier to conceal his curse. If only she hadn't told him he had to act female as well. As he translated a rule he thought about how odd it was. "Hey does forcing students into cosplay outfits really need a rule to prevent it?"

"Not since your sister left. She, Kasumi and Principal Kuno, would force outfits onto everyone. That's why Kuno's out to get you. He was their favorite victim." Nabiki giggled this time and finally Mai and Kurumi stopped their own conversation and joined them. She was wondering why her friends were avoiding her today.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nabiki-pyon?" It was weird Nabiki hung out with her sister and the new girl instead of them, but even weirder that she giggled. Nabiki never broke the Ice Queen mold in school. Karumi frowned, it wasn't that she hadn't tried to get her friend to smile.

"What have I done with…" Nabiki thought about the comment for a minute then frowned…this was Kuno's…well and Ranma's fault. Ranma brought her closer to Akane, and Kuno's threat just knock her out of character. "Kuno threaten to hurt me this morning…it kind of shattered my mask for today. Do you guys have any new dirt to report?"

Mai moved her chair to the new girls desk and sat down. "Really that Ice Queen bit was lame anyway, you should just be yourself. As for new dirt, both Domon the Demon and Kuno got beat up by the principal."

"MAI! Karumi wanted to be the one to tell Nabiki-pyon."

Ranma looked at Nabki's two friends, Karumi sort of looked like a blonde Azusa, minus the hair ribbon, she was annoyingly cutesy. Mai, looked liked the short haired friend from the manga, but had a rather dark tone to her attitude.

"Usagi, these are Mai Shiranui, and Karumi Asari. They're the best info gathers in school." Why was she not surprised Kuno and Ishijima decided to challenge Principal Ninomiya. Nabiki wondered who else would take the challenge…if she got called she definitely wouldn't.

"Mai Shiranui?"

"I know, I know, I'm no where near as big as the video game character. Oh if you're wondering little miss cutesy doesn't steal things and name them. Hey, how come you live with Nabiki and Akane instead of with your mother and sister in Juban." Mai carefully studied Usagi. There was a little surprise on her face when she mentioned the character trait of Azusa, still there was no doubt, she was Narita's little sister. As if Jusenkyo really existed, if only it did…

"My father is staying with them and I go where he goes. He and my mother are kind of separated." Lying wasn't his strong point. Ranma really hoped Mai didn't see though it…it seemed like, Kasumi she had read Ranma ½ too. Had she already seen though his disguise?

"Hmm, Usagi-pyon…now that you're here, can we start up the Otaku club again? With Karumi, Nabiki-pyon, Mai-chan and Ranmaru-kun, you would make five!" Karumi smiled brightly, she came to Furinkan in the first place because of its crazy Otaku club. She was so sad when she heard it was disbanded because of not enough interest. The things Kasumi-sempai and Natsume-sempai did were legendary.

"Just a minute now, when did I say I was interested. I'm no Otaku." Nabiki glared at Karumi, she did not like that insinuation at all.

"Maybe not, but did you really think all the information Karumi and I provided you with was for free. We've never asked you to share any of your profits with us. Now we're collecting on your debt, you will be our fifth body won't you?"

The young Saotome watched the exchange between Nabiki and her friends and while they weren't paying attention to him, quickly ate his lunch. The period was almost over and he had spent most of it translating rule books.

"Usagi, how late do you think you'll be stuck after school." Akane frowned at Ranma's eating habit, but she was sort of pressed for time.

"I already have five done, it shouldn't take too long to finish the other seven, all I'm doing is copying from one I already translated." He was rather fluent in English so the books were no problem, and thanks to Miura he actually seemed to be ahead of class despite his long absence from school. He knew the nerd was teaching him more than he needed to know, if only he'd paid attention in class before he would have known sooner. Wait…Karumi mention Ranmaru… "Karumi, Ranmaru's family name wouldn't be Miura?"

"Oh, is Ranmaru related to that cook sensei of yours?" As the younger twin thought about it, as far as she knew at least, Miura wasn't too common of a name.

"Um…no actually…just…" Ranma didn't really know how to explain it with Karumi and Mai present, this Miura was a former classmate of his and also in his middle school Otaku club…looking up to see the time he was saved by the teacher walking into the class room.

"Okay, students, start moving the desks back where they belong, and if you don't belong to this class please return to your own classroom now, we will begin history in five minutes." Mr. Kogane scanned the room as the students started re-arranging the class room. This one was missing six students thanks to the new principal's rule. Locking students out of school…well just as with Principal Kuno, he was too afraid to stand up to Principal Ninomiya.

----  
Lio's Corner:

- "pyon" is a slang honorific that's even cutesier than "chan", don't worry if you haven't heard of it before, I didn't till I picked up Nosatu Junkie.

-Upgrade, Ranma is still just as much a water Magnet, it's just it doesn't always happen all that rapidly. It took some time in the manga before the other students found out about his curse, and it was because he got the full body cat tongue.

-Dragon Man 180, Kuno won't be falling in love with Ranma this time around.

As flat as Akane is, she doesn't own any sports bra's. She doesn't need the support.

-Howard Russell: Akane's going to be helpful for now, but she may end up resentful.

-JG, if you have an account, send me a personal message. I'll reply to you then.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evengelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game: (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.)

-Mai Shiranui: Well the main character has a name that suits him and so I wanted a minor character with a name that doesn't suit her. Mai has a somewhat dark personality and it always shows up in the tone of her voice.

-Karumi Asari: I wanted Nabiki's friends to be opposites, where Mai is dark, Karumi is cute and happy. I chose the name Karumi from the Hamster in Angel Tales and I'm going to strongly base her personality off of that character. For her appearance I chose Azusa because in my opinion she was the most sickingly cute character from Ranma ½.

-Ramaru Miura: When I started writing this chapter I wanted one of Ranma's former classmates to attend Furinkan now. I choose Miura, not knowing his first name or that his family name was spelled the same as the Sensei mentioned before, from Dear Boys. The reason I chose Muira was because in Dear Boys the character was rather smart and many characters commented he used to look like a girl. This Miura will share his appearance with the Miura I based him after, only a little shorter, but his intelligence will be taken to Ami Mizuno levels, and instead of having a great love of basketball, he loves Manga.

-+-+-

WarGivers's Omake for Chapter 4

After Akane, Nabiki and Ranma, or rather Usagi, left to school Kasumi had left as well to collage. Soun had found himself doing some house cleaning. as he entered the kitchen he found a note from his oldest stating she would be late coming home tonight and to not worry about her for supper.

He quickly chased Genma off to job hunt a few hours later, then noticed something in a garbage bucket. He bent over and took a better look at the box he pulled out, 'Instant Spring of drowned boy.'

Soun might not have been the smartest Tendo, but the math added up fast even for him. If Either Ranma or Genma had it they would have said something, Akane was not the type, and it was too soon for Nabiki to try something like this. This of course left Kasumi.

He remembered the note Kasumi left and realized what was up. He might not have been the Soun Tendo in the Ranma Manga, much less read it himself, but he proceeded to do a good impression of Waterworks Tendo.

------------------------------------

Kasumi was disturbing Natsume all day, the way she kept looking at her with that feral smile every time they meet in the hall. or the way Kasumi giggled all through lunch. Natsume knew she was about to be dropped the big one. but what really panicked her was when she found that Sailor Moon costume in her locker.


	5. Ch5: Meetings

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female throughout this chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view.

Chapter Five: Meetings

Ranma sighed as he prepared to go to his final class of the day. Home Ec, wasn't something he was looking forward too. At least both the male and female students had to take it. After Home Ec he'd have to come back to finish the last six rule books.

"Usagi-pyon!"

Turning Ranma saw Karumi hadn't left for the Home Ec room either. He really wished Karumi didn't add the 'pyon' after his name…"Yes?"

"Karumi and Mai-chan have started to help you and after class we'll help you more."

"Since you already have some books translated we did what you were doing and just copied them. Karumi and I both got one done, so that will leave four for after school, if we get Nabiki to help we should be done in no time." The sooner they were done, the sooner they could approach the principal and ask that the Otaku club be reinstated. Sure it was a little late, but they could go without the school funding and raise money the way Nabiki's older sister had. Hopefully the school still had the Manga and Anime the old club left behind. Maybe some of the cosplay outfits too, Karumi would probably have fun wearing Kasumi-sempai's creations.

"Um, won't I get in trouble for getting help from you guys with my punishment."

"Karumi and Mai-chan are helping without your permission, so we'll be the ones Haruna-sensei punishes." Being punished for helping Usagi wasn't good, but they had to revive the Otaku club as soon as possible. All those Manga hidden away never to see the light of day again. She couldn't stand it. There was so much she hadn't read yet.

"That's not how it works Karumi, You're not actually reading the rules are you Usagi, you're just translating them. We're actually allowed to help you carry out your punishment. The rule book says 'Helping fellow students with their burden is acceptable, and shows the teamwork skills you'll need outside of school.' I'm pretty sure a punishment counts as a burden." Although the rules were rather strict, after reading the translated rule book, Mai could understand most of them. Unfortunately her extra piercings were still against the school dress code.

"Thank you." Ranma smiled, although it was annoying being a girl, it seemed it was easier to make friends as one. With the exception of Ryoga and Miura, he didn't really have any friends at middle school…the rest of the Otaku club was too strange to really get along with. Miura cross-dressed too, but he normally didn't act as girly as he looked. Still he'd have a problem if Karumi and Mai wanted to spend time with him outside of school, there was only so much time he wanted to spend in his cursed form.

------------------------------------

Tofu smiled as he met Kasumi walking from her class. She would be happy to hear that after three days of college being back in session, the Otaku club could meet again. "Hello Kasumi."

"Tofu!" Running up to her boyfriend the oldest Tendo daughter gave him a big hug. She loved the way his face turned bright red whenever she did something that was publicly unacceptable. "Will we be getting together later?"

"Yeah, Murakami and Mikagami don't have any classes this afternoon and I just saw Kou and he said he could make it too, he might have to leave early though." It amazed him how different Kasumi acted in front of her father and how she acted in public. Still she wasn't this playful with just anyone so it gave him a little more confidence in their relationship.

"Segawa and Makashima said they could make it when I asked them about Zoanoids, and Hotaru and Natsume are both free too. Today we will finally have the 'Great Ranma Debate'. Wait I wonder if Segawa and Kou have read Ranma ½." Since the real Ranma was in her life she wanted compare them in the club.

------------------------------------

The Blue Thunder looked up at the ceiling. He was in the hospital…in fact judging by the patterns on ceiling it was the same room he always ended up in whenever he tried to fight the vile Natsume. In his mind there could be no doubt…the new principal was more dangerous than his own father. She would interfere in his revenge greatly.

From Usagi's cowardice there was no doubt in his mind that she did not even possess half the skill of her elder sister. So the only thing standing his way was the principal, to exact his vengeance he could not attack the weaker Narita at the school then. If the school was not an option then the Tendo Dojo was where he would strike. He just had to be sure it was while the Master was away.

Still looking up at the ceiling he wondered if his twisted sister would remember to feed their father while he was in the hospital.

------------------------------------

Nabiki sighed, who was she supposed to blame this on. All this time people thought she was using her friends…when in fact they were using her…waiting for the right moment to make her pay back her debt with interest. With that thought she couldn't help but giggle, when it came down to it all three of them were alike.

"Nabiki-pyon, could you not do that. It scares Karumi." Karumi shivered, it wasn't that her calculating friend didn't laugh in school, it was normally more sinister in tone. Having the older twin giggling was just creepy.

"She does have a point there Nabiki, I even hang out with you outside of school and you're normally not the giggling sort. Although unlike the living Azusa I have heard you do it before." Normally it was after Akane picked on her for being flat chested. Mia rolled her eyes, yes in comparison to the video game character she shared her name with she was flat chested, but she was aware that the twins were truly flat chested. Why some people felt the need to appear bigger then they truly were she would never know.

Nabiki giggled again, she couldn't help herself. "You know, what do you do outside of school Karumi?"

"Karumi collects cute things and gives them cute French names. You should see Karumi's collection Nabiki-pyon." Karumi watched as Usagi hit the floor face first. Mai said that would happen. Now Nabiki and Mai were both laughing…"AHHHH KARUMI'S FRIENDS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ALIENS!!!!!!!!

Ranma got up from the floor as Karumi ran out the room still shouting. "You planned that didn't you."

"Guilty." The dark member of their new quartet regained her composer. With the smile gone from her face she continued. "I only planned on you falling on the floor, I didn't think we'd send Karumi running. I figured from your previous reaction to me saying she doesn't do that sort of thing, that you've read Ranma ½ too, so I made sure the after school topic came up and coached her to say that line."

"Okay, what's Ranma ½?" The older twin looked Usagi in the eye. There was a manga that bore her true name?

"Ranma ½ is a manga about a boy who turns into a girl with cold water. He changes back with hot water, and he has thousands of fiancée, most are thanks to his old man." Since she'd have to do extra work with Karumi running around Mai went back to translating her copy of the rule book.

"I've only read the first six volumes myself." Somehow the boy turned girl felt as if Nabiki finally got the blackmail material she was looking for. It was doubtful the teddy bear secret would be enough to prevent her from using what she just found out.

Just this morning she was thinking…Usagi knew just what to say…was it because she was somehow using the manga with her name on it as a guide book. Nabiki started staring daggers into Usagi. She did not like being deceived. "Tell me if there really was a Ranma Saotome, could he use the manga as a guide book to live his life?"

Looking up from the book again, Mai looked at the sweat starting to appear on Usagi, and then at Nabiki. There was no way Usagi was really Ranma Saotome of the Manga. No way…if only. Sighing she went back in her book. "Of course not, for one you and Akane are completely different than your manga counterparts, not to mention Kasumi, Tofu, Kuno and his father. It might help him a little, but not enough to set things straight. Face it, fact can be so much stranger that fiction."

"AHHHH KARUMI'S FRIENDS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ALIENS!!!!!!!!"

Ranma turned his head and watched Karumi passed by the door still running down the hall. "No kidding…how long will she be doing that."

"Probably until she runs into Ranmaru, then she'll forget Nabiki and I are aliens and start gushing about the Otaku club being revived." The blonde really had a one track mind. Still she had her moments. In her mind Mai chuckled a little.

"What's so different about me and Akane for instance?" She was not going to let Usagi out of this.

"Well in the Manga you're more of a mercenary and would sell out Akane for a yen. As for Akane, she's quite a bit smarter than in the manga. The manga Akane wouldn't be in the drama club either."

"I was wondering where Akane was." The youngest Saotome had a feeling even with Mai's explanation, the older twin would be cornering him at home. Maybe he could get Kasumi to back him up?

"What if he was using the manga as a guide despite the differences?"

"Then he'd be really stupid. I happen to know the real Ranma Saotome, and I know he's not dumb, just a little lazy." After hearing Karumi shouting in the hall, he figured Mai and Nabiki were still around so Miura had headed to their class room. As well as the two girls he was expecting to see, he also found Natsume-sempai's little sister. Or was it her little sister?

"AHHHH KARUMI'S FRIENDS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ALIENS!!!!!!!!"

"You came up here without passing by Karumi didn't you." Mai put her book down, now finished with it, and shook her head. "You know the 'real' Ranma Saotome? How come you haven't mentioned that before.

"Someone from the Go team paid me to stay away from her, they said it was a good way to simulate how stressful a tournament would be." Ranmaru scratched his ear slightly embarrassed for selling out a friend. "The real Ranma was in my Otaku club in middle school, as well as the real Ryoga. The two were pretty close too, although when Ranma left Ryoga was mad he hadn't given me the directions to his home, because the only other ones to know were Ikari and Nagisa."

So that was why Usagi was curious about Ranmaru's family name, she knew him. Nabiki sighed as she finished translating the rule book she was given to do. Maybe she should give Ranma the benefit of the doubt.

Later the cursed boy would have to ask his old classmate about Ryoga. From the sounds of it though, he hadn't traveled to China. That was good news at least. Poor Ryoga having to walk home from school every day with Ikari and Nagisa.

------------------------------------

Tofu sat in back corner of the classroom watching Kasumi, Narita, and Tenoh in their own little private discussion at it's front. It seemed Natsume was really mad at his girlfriend for some reason. While he sat at the table observing the female trio, he could hear Makashima, Murakami, and Segewa's talk of the Guyver Manga behind him. Over on the other side Kou was reading Sailor Moon, and Mikagami was carving out a hilt that sort of looked like the Ensui. Sighing he pulled a text book out of his backpack, it might be a while before Kasumi started her 'Great Ranma Debate'.

"Kasumi, you're my friend and all, but how could you do that to my…Ranma?" Natsume really wanted to pound Kasumi for what she did to Ranma. Making him dress as a girl was one thing, she could accept that…but having him ACT as a girl? She didn't even act like a girl most of the time. A fact her grandfather got on her case about often.

"Why did you name him Usagi for school?" Hotaru was sort of curious what Natsume was going to finish saying before she caught herself. Had she already known there was a real Ranma? Was she one of the many fiancées he had? Although, if Ranma's true form was a male version of the form in the picture Kasumi brought, they'd look too much like brother and sister.

"She got that idea from my mother. didn't you Kasumi?" Natsume rolled her eyes, unlike her grandfather, her mother accepted her for who she was. Still her mother did have a little regret about how she turned out, and blamed it on her name. She once commented in front of the oldest Tendo child, if she was to have another daughter she'd give her a girls name like Usagi.

"Yep, and I think your mother would approve of my actions. A girl should act like a girl, and while at school Ranma is a girl." Despite the fact her best friend was glaring daggers at her, she kept her eternal smile on her face. Maybe she was being cruel, but this wasn't the manga and she figured real life wouldn't be as exciting, if she let Ranma be herself at school, being a proper girl had a lot of potential.

"I kind of agree with Kasumi on this one, why shouldn't Ranma get in touch with his feminine side?" As the only Tenoh child thought about it, she couldn't fault Kasumi's logic.

"He's really a guy, he shouldn't have a feminine side, curse or no curse." How could Hotaru agree with Kasumi? Natsume couldn't believe these two.

"I don't know, in the manga Ranma has an awful lot of girls clothes. Why does he have just what he needs for a disguise all the time. We never see Akane in any of the outfits he's worn so we really have to assume they're his." That's something Hotaru always wondered about, the first time Ranma was put in Akane's clothes he protested, but not much later he didn't really mind wearing girls clothes, he just normally went bra-less.

"Exactly, why would Akane just happen to have the Chinese style leotard that Ranma wore against Kodachi the first time. It had to have been his." Kasumi nodded in agreement with the youngest member of their trio.

Natsume lowered her head. The other two were trying to use logic on one of Rumiko Takahashi's works. When did logic ever come into play in one of her manga's. Takahashi-sempai probably felt like skipping Ranma's protest after the first one and didn't feel the need to explain where the clothes came from. In her own opinion she seriously doubted the fictional Ranma had a stockpile of women's clothing. All that was still besides the point since they were talking about the real one anyway. Who said he even remotely followed the fictional one's example?

------------------------------------

The Gambling King wandered Japan. One day he would collect his due from the boy Ranma Saotome, and his little girlfriend, both the Cart and the Tendo Dojo were his.

------------------------------------

Sakurada was afraid, very afraid…the janitor has stopped by the teachers office and told her that Hinako wanted to see her. That could only mean one thing…she was in trouble, otherwise the Principal would come to see her. As she reached the office door, Karumi Asari came running past her.

"AHHHH KARUMI'S FRIENDS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ALIENS!!!!!!!!"

Young Ms. Asari was certainly a strange one. The door was cracked opened, she was definitely in trouble.

"Please come in Ms. Haruna, and close the door behind you." Just as she had with the students Hinako faced the window instead of her guest. After hearing Saku-chan do as she was told she cracked a smile and continued. "You know what's happening, do you know why?"

Ms. Haruna…kept quiet. She had no idea why she was here.

"No idea? Well I was looking over your punishment report. Why did you punish Usagi Narita?" To keep a tight rein on things the new principal asked that all punitive actions be reported to her at the end of the school day.

"For running in the hall."

"And will you punish Ms. Asari in the same manner? Why hasn't someone stopped her for that matter?" At this point she wasn't ready to show her face to the students yet. She was lucky Kuno was the only one in the hall this morning.

"I…" She couldn't exactly give Karumi the same punishment since the rule books would all be translated by then. "Karumi…is very single minded…when she gets like this only one of her friends can stop her. However since she thinks they've been replaced with Aliens…"

"I see then…well back on the subject of Usagi. I'm aware she was running in the hall, but she was doing so to avoid a pointless fight. Not fighting Kuno was smarter than beating him up, it showed discipline, something Akane Tendo lacks. May I assume you decided Usagi deserved to be punished for running in the halls because I decided to punish Akane for beating up a third of the student body. Do you know what punishment I gave Akane?" Usagi may have seemed rather weak, but Hinako knew better. Usagi was probably stronger than herself, she really hoped Usagi didn't take after her mother…she was quite a trouble maker.

"No, I don't." The faculty knew who the principal was going to punish, but not what punishment they would receive. Sakurada now had a feeling Akane's punishment was not as harsh as the one she gave Usagi.

"I asked Ms. Tendo not fight the mob outside, if they attacked her, to avoid them. After dealing with Kuno myself I understand that may be a bit of a problem, but if she had any sort of discipline as a martial artist she wouldn't simply beat them up, she would have found another way, like Usagi did." Discipline was something she firmly believed in, being raised by the man she was, it was hard not to. Hinako turned around and placed a rule book on her desk. "Have you read this yet?"

"No, my English isn't very good." She was the Math teacher…English was never very important to her.

"Well Sakurada, I've highlighted a passage. I want you to translate it and then write it on the chalk board of the teachers room a hundred times. Turning back around towards the window she heard Ms. Haruna take the book. The rule she was to translate was 'Punishments should fit the crime, students are not to be assigned exaggerated punishments.' "Oh when you leave please send the student standing outside in."

Miss Haruna took the book then stepped out in the hallway to find Ranmaru Miura of 1-B waiting outside. How had Hinako know he was there? "The principal will see you now."

"Yes Mam." Ranmaru bowed to Ms. Haruna and stepped into the principal's office. While the others still waiting in the class room he was nominated to talk to Principal Ninomiya about re-opening the Otaku club.

"How can I help you. Since this wasn't a punishment session, Hinako allowed the door to stay open, she was curious if Ms Asari was still running around.

"AHHHH KARUMI'S FRIENDS HAVE BEEN REPLACED WITH ALIENS!!!!!!!!"

Yes she was still running around. Hinako almost slumped down in her chair, but stopped remembering the image she wanted to maintain.

"We now have five members for the Otaku Club and we wish to re-open it." Miura pictured a big sweat drop on his forehead, it had been over an half an hour and Karumi was still at it. She had to be a martial artist of some sort to keep up that pace. She was running through all four floors of the school constantly yelling.

"I am aware of the three members you already have, who are the other two?" Likely Usagi, and possibly Akane's twin. From the reports Nabiki hung out with Mai, and Karumi. The principal wondered what could make Karumi think Nabiki and Mai were replaced by aliens. The two were already odd as it was, or at least by her standards.

"Nabiki Tendo, and Usagi Narita."

She was right on the money. "Do you have a teacher to volunteer as the faculty advisor?'

"No mam, but…" Ranmaru stopped as Principal Ninomiya stood up. Was she going to make him fight her? He was no fighter despite what Ryoga and Ranma tried to teach him.

"Very well, I will be your faculty advisor on one condition." The school board actually did not want the Otaku Club re-opening, but as the principal it was her decision to make. "You stop Karumi from running in the halls screaming. Also please let her know that as her punishment, she must run fifty laps on the track, I will be watching from my window."

"Yes Mam." The Otaku Club would live again… Ranmaru smiled as he left the principals office, now to break the news to Karumi.

----

Lio's Corner:

-Thanks to Wray Loflin for pre-reading this chapter.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.):

-Miura-sensei: Although he won't actually appear in story, he may be mentioned a few more times. I got the idea for him from Yuto Miura of W Juliet. He's martial artist, but instead of working in his family Dojo he's a cook. The Miura-sensei in the story is both a cook and master.

-Hotaru Tenoh: I wanted the members of Kasumi's Otaku Club to all take their names from manga characters. Most of the members take their names directly from Guyver characters, but I wanted some other mangas in the mix, that's why I added Mikagami, Kou, and Tenoh. This Hotaru is the daughter of Haruka (male) and Michiru Tenoh.

-+-+-

Ranmaru sneeked quietly through the locker room, he knew that this was going to hurt him for the rest of his time here, and he remembered doing this before for Usagi's sister.

Even though there was nobody else in the room he didn't want to be noticed. Either way sacrifices must be made. He just wished it wasn't himself that had to make them. Kuno was in the shower and left all his clothes in his locker. The plan was coming together, but as bad as his part of this mess was he just hoped that Mai and Nabiki were sucessful on their part.

Akane even helped with Kuno by keeping him busy after Kendo was over to ensure that Kuno would not enter the locker room until everyone else was done. He had directed all the guys that were left to the the auditorium for the Otaku club's reopening ceremony; a reinactment of a Sailor Moon fight between the senshi and a Youma.

Nabiki had gotten Akane to agree to be Sailor Mercury, Nabiki was supose to be Jupiter, Mai was Venus, and Karumi was supose to be Mars. He himself was supose to be Kamen. Problem was Kuno would not go along with being a Youma willingly. So in the end here he was, making sure Kuno would play his part. After he grabed Kuno's gym clothes, street clothes, and uniform, along with his two hidden backup clothes, he left the Youma costume and bolted out of the room to get ready and dress in his own costume.

Several minutes later Kuno burst screaming into the Auditorium and the actors back stage jumped out when hearing the screams in the audiance.

Usagi looked at Kuno charging the stage and whispered to the guy in a tux, "I thought you left a costume for him?"

He whispered back, "I did!"

The fukued red head then struck a pose and pointed at Kuno and called out, "Hault, Public nudity in a high schools is just wrong, in the name of the Otaku club we will kick your ass!"

With that battle yell Mercury holding a blue painted hammer, Jupiter with a boken and Moon who pulled a bo staff out of somewhere charged, leaving Venus, Kamen, and Mars sweatdropping.

Tofu was in the rafters filming the event for Kasumi, she needed an alibi and was with "Usagi's" sister at the moment, but she wanted to make sure this event was recorded. He nearly fell when he heard the speech. 


	6. Ch6: After School

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for most of this chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view.

Chapter Six: After School

Nabiki sat in the stands next to Mai watching Karumi and Usagi run the fifty laps Karumi was punished with. After an hour of running they were over half way done. Even with all the running she did in the halls, her blonde friend was doing eight minute miles with Usagi. "Karumi has to be a martial artist."

"I'd say so, we know she isn't in any clubs, but she's always busy after school." Mia examined Usagi's form as she ran, she was just as graceful running as she was doing just about anything else, but Nabiki's questions earlier…"Do you really expect me to believe Usagi Narita is Ranma Saotome?"

"What?" The older twin stopped looking at her friends on the track and turned to Mai. "What do you mean?"

"Please Nabiki; I'm not dumb, you asked those questions about Ranma ½ and Usagi seemed a little afraid. That tells me either you know Usagi is Ranma, or you think Usagi is Ranma. Personally I can't believe it, Usagi is way too feminine to really be a guy, not only that, but she looks too much like the pictures I've seen of Natsume-sempai. Unless Natsume was the one who drowned to make the spring of the drowned girl I don't see how Ranma could look that much like her." Mai took a notebook out of her school bag, and started writing down some of her thoughts. In the unbelievable chance Usagi was Ranma, how many things about the manga could possibly be true? How many things could come true?

"Well Kasumi did give Usagi a really intense training session, but…yeah, Usagi is Ranma Saotome. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want Kasumi on my case." Her older sister wanted her and Akane to do their best at keeping Usagi's secret and she already blew it. This morning Kuno threatened her, and now she could have Kasumi to be afraid of. Personally, Kasumi was far scarier, even if she didn't have the martial arts skill Kuno did.

Fear crept down Mai's spine, the only times she ever saw the eldest Tendo sister was when Nabiki's father was around. However she had been warned by not just the twins, but some of the upperclassmen as well, that in truth Kasumi was a hard taskmaster without her father present and it was rare that she didn't get her way. "She got that kind of result in how long?"

"Four hours." Nabiki looked from her friend to the track again, after four hours of intense training Kasumi was able to get a boy who spent all his life on the road to act like a princess. Who knew what happened behind the closed door of her room last night.

------------------------------------

Kasumi frowned. They weren't able to have their 'Great Ranma Debate" because Natsume stormed out a lot sooner then she said she would. After that Kou had left too, and it wouldn't be a great debate if everyone wasn't there. They ended up talking about Guyver and Flame of Recca.

"You know, Natsume seemed pretty mad when she took off." As they walked home, Tofu wondered what would happen next. Normally Kasumi and Natsume were united on whatever stunts they were pulling, but this time they didn't agree. Kasumi was a master of physiological warfare, and Natsume physical warfare. What would happen when the two stood against each other?

"She did, didn't she? I really don't think what I did was wrong. I think it's for the best people not know about Ranma's curse." If the cursed boy was forced to think about acting like a girl, his guard might be down leading to all sorts of excitement.

"Kasumi, Ranma could have just been himself and no one would be the wiser, especially if you're passing him off as Natsume's sister." Ono adjusted his square framed glasses. He knew his words were brave, even he wasn't safe from Kasumi's wrath, but he felt… he had to say them.

"Ranma's not posing as Natsume's sister though. He's just Usagi Narita, nowhere in his file is it mentioned he's related to Natsume, but you're probably right, people are likely to assume that given the looks of his cursed form." As the eldest Tendo daughter thought about it, Kuno probably already had plans to kill 'Usagi'. When would he come to the dojo to challenge the redhead? Excitement was just around the corner, oh wait, that was her home. Time to be daddy's little angel.

------------------------------------

Akane sat down, while her fellow female drama club members were changing back into their uniforms. Was this truly where she wanted to be after school? If the Otaku club got going again… then Nabiki would be spending much more time with Ranma than she would be. Yes, Nabiki said she didn't have that kind of feeling for Ranma, but the more they got to know him, the more they both liked him. Granted right now she was a little jealous of Usagi's growing popularity.

As she started changing out of her practice clothes, she thought about how little she knew about Ranma. There had to be more to him than what he already told them, which wasn't all that much. As bad as Kasumi was, he picked up feminine habits pretty quickly, how?

Maybe it wasn't that he fell into the spring of the drowned girl, but a spring of a drowned boy? Who knew if the cursed spring her father fell into and the one she did worked the same. Maybe it was just a deception that the hot water was changing Ranma back to her true self. Sure she was a little rough around the edges, but she was almost pure. Was there really such a guy?

After she finished putting her uniform back on, she thought about this afternoon in gym class. Ranma wasn't just not looking at the other girls, but she seemed embarrassed about her own body being exposed to everyone else. Why would that be the case if she was really a boy? Wouldn't a boy care less if girls saw him naked?

Standing up, she closed her locker. Even with her punishment Usagi was probably home by now, so that's where she was heading.

------------------------------------

Coming down from the stands, Nabiki joined Usagi and Karumi at the finish line. Usagi seemed fine, but the blonde finally seemed exhausted. "Good run you two. It only took two hours."

"I think we could have done that faster. How come you slowed down towards the end Karumi?" Ranma smiled brightly at his new friend. Even with a different center of balance as a female, he knew he could have ran faster, but it was fun pushing Karumi to keep up. It was always more enjoyable training with someone else than alone.

"Karumi is so tired."

Mai put away her notebook and joined the others on the track. Usagi really pushed Karumi; this was the first time she ever saw the blonde exhausted; normally Karumi always had energy to spare. "Actually Usagi, I don't think Karumi could have done any better, her normal mile is twelve minutes, and you knocked off four of them for most of your run."

"Really? Did I push you too hard Karumi?" He hadn't meant to do that. The blonde just kept up with him. It wasn't till the end that he noticed she was straining.

"Karumi's sorry. Karumi tried…her…hardest to…finish…as fast as she…could so…you wouldn't…have to…run that long." Karumi could hardly breathe…running fast had never been her strong point, endurance was. She could run for as long as she wanted, but never that quick. Her brothers always said don't run faster than your opponent, just run longer.

"Hey, you helped me finish the translations, the least I could do was help you run. You could have taken as long as you needed."

Mai looked at Usagi and pictured her as a boy. It wasn't like her to have the thoughts she was thinking, but…Akane was lucky to have a boy like Usagi.

------------------------------------

The principal turned from the window. Usagi reminded Hinako of her mother, so cheerful and supportive; Nodoka was always willing to help her friends carry whatever burdens they possessed. How Nodoka ended up with someone as selfish as Genma was beyond her.

She sighed and then sat in her desk chair. It would be a few days until she could talk with Usagi, there were still a lot more delinquents she needed to punish first. It was amazing this school continued to exist with all the trouble it had, no wonder the board sought her out to replace their previous Principal.

It would be very lonely for a bit, her husband and children wouldn't move here from Hokkaido for another semester. Until then…Nodoka's child was the closest thing she had to family.

------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Akane entered the Tendo home not too surprised to see her father and Ranma's playing Go in the living room, it was starting to get dark outside, probably why they weren't in the yard. Where were Ranma and Nabiki, upstairs maybe?

"Ah Akane, where is your sister?" Soun looked up from his game, surely Genma would try to move the stones while he wasn't looking, but playing against such a cheater helped his game anyway, it kept him on his toes.

"Don't tell me the boy got detention already." Genma growled. He and Soun used to be equals in this game, but in the last twelve years Soun had greatly improved. Of course why wouldn't he, he was a professional now, the lazy fool. "Tell me Tendo, what Dan are you now."

"Just third, I'm not that good. Chisato always encouraged me to go professional, but I barely made it at 29, and even after all this time I've barely progressed." It wasn't for lack of trying on his part, it just that the younger players were so much better then he was.

It looked like the adults were ignoring her now. Akane went up to her room. Where were Ranma and Nabiki, were they spending time alone? For some reason two thoughts kept in popping up in her mind. Did Nabiki like Ranma, and was Ranma really a girl? Either way did she belong with him?

------------------------------------

After separating from Mai and Karumi, Nabiki walked home alone with Usagi. The events of the day still fresh on her mind; she wondered what the future would hold. "Akane is going to be jealous we're coming home so late together."

"You didn't have to wait for me and Karumi to finish our run, I know the way back." Ranma sighed. He really didn't want Akane getting jealous. He didn't have those kind of feelings for Nabiki at all, which probably meant there was something screwed up with him. After all Nabiki was kinder, more understanding, and cuter than Akane. She was definitely the better of the twins, yet somehow he fell for Akane. Maybe it was the challenge; he knew he could get along with Nabiki but Akane he'd have to put a lot of effort into it.

"Well, the two of you are my friends, and while I might not have been willing to run with you, but both Mai and I were willing to show our support from the sidelines. Speaking of Mai…, she knows you're Ranma." The older twin might as well tell Usagi this now before they got home. Who knew how Kasumi would react?

"I kind of got the feeling, after I took my shower. She was watching me the whole time; she had to have seen my silhouette change. Will she tell everyone?" Since he didn't know how much of the manga the raven haired girl had read, he figured she was probably going to figure it out sooner or later. It was still a little sooner than he expected.

"No, she won't, do you think Miura will figure it out? I mean he knows you right?" Nabiki frowned, how much trouble would they be in if another person found out?

"Well, he knows Ranma, not Usagi. With all the worship I got from the other girls, I think I'm doing a pretty good job hiding the fact I'm really a boy." Ranma sighed, he wasn't proud of that. Being a girl was way too easy for him, then again, it was probably more his own fault than Kasumi's. Ever since he first read Ranma ½ he didn't want to repeat that Ranma's mistakes and spent a lot of time studying girls, not to mention all the Shojo manga they had at his middle school otaku club. Maybe he had subconsciously absorbed it all.

"Well that's probably because they think you're Natsume's sister, she and Kasumi were the queens of Furinkan."

"But you and Akane don't have that sort of following?" The normally pigtailed boy thought about Natsume Narita, he had heard a lot about her today. The way the other girls described her he never would have known she was a tomboy. It really surprised him when Akane admitted it.

"That's because without Natsume and Principal Kuno, Kasumi slowly lost her following. People sort of lost their illusions of Kasumi, without Natsume to keep her in line she started going overboard a lot." When she and Akane first started at Furinkan this year, most of the upperclassmen feared them because they were Kasumi's sisters, then for some stupid reason Kuno fell for Akane and everyone took notice she wasn't at all like Kasumi. It was then they got to live their own lives.

"I see." He actually wanted to meet Natsume now, if she actually had power over Kasumi.

------------------------------------

Natsume sneezed and accidentally spilled hot coffee on the lap of one of the regulars. Although the pervert deserved it, she knew why he was a regular. She hadn't meant to do it, someone must have been talking about her.

------------------------------------

Akane sat at the dinner table waiting patiently for Ranma to join them. After he and Nabiki got home his father had pulled him aside and they were still talking. She was curious what it was about, but if Nabiki's attempt to spy failed, then her own probably would too. They had never had dinner this late in the evening before. Finally Ranma and his father joined them. Watching as Ranma sat down, she noted he didn't seem as graceful as he did at school.

"Saotome, next time could you wait until after dinner to ask how Ranma's day at school was." Soun frowned, he was hungry and the rice he and Genma had was not very filling at all. Unfortunately if he had gone out it was likely he'd have had to pay for Genma as well and that could get very costly.

"Tendo, you know how serious this matter is." The elder Saotome growled, apparently none of the students were aware Natsume Narita didn't have a younger sister, this itself didn't present too much of a problem, but if word somehow got back to Goro…

"Why is pop so afraid the Narita family?" Ranma looked towards Mr. Tendo, he didn't know if he'd get an answer, but with his father in fear mode he might as well try.

"Well, your father took some very precious things from Goro Narita, although Narita-san got some of his things back, what Genma still has is still very valuable to him." The Tendo patriarch smiled. Ranma looked confused, as expected; only Kasumi or Genma would know what he was talking about.

"I don't know, I mean what Saotome-san took was just as much his as Narita-sans." Kasumi entered the dining room assuming her father couldn't admit to Ranma what it is was that Genma took from Narita-san. She probably wouldn't have known herself if not for Natsume. Putting dinner down on the table she went over to her seat and sat down.

------------------------------------

Ranma sat on his bed writing in his journal. Today was interesting; it was odd being someone else for the whole day, odd but kind of fun. He was a little afraid he might be able to enjoy it.

What had he learned today? Kuno was a lot more violent than his fictional counterpart. In his eye, Ranma could see intent to kill. Still if his spirit was only equal to Akane, he wasn't a threat. Given that he also knew Kuno got beaten up by the new principal, he was positive he could take the sword boy.

Another thing he learned was Miura attended Furinkan too. Thinking back, he shouldn't have been surprised, Miura mentioned Furinkan a few time, if not by name, but by description. What he learned about Kasumi and Natsume's actions, along with the former principal, it fit perfectly with the school his friend planned on going to. Now should he come clean with his old friend, or should he keep up with the deception?

Then there were his two new friends, Mai and Karumi. Karumi was way too cutesy. Still, despite her cute exterior, maybe there was more to her. Her spirit was equal to Akane's, she was a martial artist too. So far all he knew about the blonde though, was that she had incredible endurance and if he hadn't pushed her she probably could have gone forever.

Mai, she had no spirit at all. The pigtailed boy got the feeling she was a lot like Kasumi, a major otaku. He saw her doing a little blackmail, but he had the feeling she wasn't nearly as bad as the oldest Tendo daughter.

Putting his pen down, he flipped back to yesterday's entry. What went on with Kasumi in that room last night scared him, but what scared him even more, was the fact he had no trouble behaving the way Kasumi wanted him too. Once again he wondered if it was all the studying he did to prepare for Akane. It was nice Miura defended him, but he had in fact tried to use the first six volumes he read as a guide book. From there he tried be ready for his future fiancée, his falling out with Ryoga, and China.

His preparations for China failed, but it seemed his preparations for Ryoga worked. The only thing that Ryoga was mad at him was for not giving their mutual friend directions to his home. Ikari and Nagisa unfortunately lived near him, and they liked being the only ones to know where the lost boy lived. Why they enjoyed keeping that information to themselves he didn't quite know. Those two were just overall strange…how many times had he and Ryoga accidentally caught them kissing?

Now it seemed like his preparations for Akane were backfiring on him. His observing of girls seemed to have subconsciously taught him how to act like them. He did it too well, and he enjoyed it a bit too. So long as it was just for school, maybe he could handle it… if he had to spend time as a girl outside of school…

Mai and Nabiki knew his secret, would it be too bad if he let Karumi and Ranmaru in on it? Maybe he could spend the club time as a boy, just as the members of his middle school club spent it in drag.

One thing he knew for sure, his life would be very interesting, and not in the same way as the Manga. Putting down his journal he got up and turned off the light. Then he got back in his bed and closed his eyes.

---- Lio's Corner: -Thanks to Wray Loflin for pre-reading this chapter.

-Howard Russell, there's only one Ryoga in this fic…well that's not true if you read my LJ. Haruna's not going to blame Usagi.

As for Nabiki reading the entire Manga, probably, not online though. The Tendo's don't have a computer, and Ranma ½ only has a small following. Oddly enough all those who have met Ranma or his family.

-tatewaki2000: Um, I try to update this weekly, I can't update it any faster. This time I was delayed for verious reason though, sorry.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.):

-Shinji Ikari and Kaworu Nagisa: Their my sad attempt at poking fun at slash fans of Eva. Once again they won't actually show up, just be mentioned.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake:

Mai rolled her eyes as Nabiki was caught off guard, "Please Nabiki; I'm not dumb, you asked those questions about Ranma ½ and Usagi seemed a little afraid. That tells me either you know Usagi is Ranma, or you think Usagi is Ranma."

Nabiki got her ice back and looked at Mai in the eye, "Sorry Mai, but I can't answer that question, Kasumi's orders."

Mai knew there was no way to drag any more information out with that, Kasumi was a legend, and she could do anything she wanted and get away with it. unfortunately there was one point that had to be mentioned, "I hope I am wrong, because my parents engaged me to a Ranma Saotome years ago and if I found out Usagi was Ranma I would have to press the matter."

Nabiki banging her forehead with her palm only seemed to confirm the suspicion.


	7. Ch7: The Older Sister

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for this entire chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view.

Chapter Seven: The Older Sister

Akane made it to the school entrance faster than normal. There was something to principal's suggestion, a lot of boys in the horde came up to her, but if she avoided them they wouldn't actually attack. There were still a few that she was forced to beat off, but it wasn't nearly as many as she did every other day. The best thing about this morning was Kuno was absent.

"Not bad Akane, you could work on your dodging a little more, but I'm impressed." Ranma smiled, in his opinion it took more of an effort not to plow through the weaklings. His fiancée was showing improvement.

"Come on, only ten of them touched me." The younger twin frowned as they walked into the school. A third of the student body was out there and she only had to pound ten of them.

"Exactly, ten of them touched you; I could have gone through that gauntlet with none of them touching me. I've gone through similar circumstances and the only one to touch me was the Kuno of the group. Since Kuno isn't here you should have been able to pass through them all." Smiling a little more, the redhead had fond memories of the lunch room brawls for the best sandwiches. That was how he and Ryoga first met; if it wasn't for Ryoga he probably never would have read Ranma ½.

"Please Usagi, we both know you're better than Akane, there's no need to remind her." The older twin smiled as they reached their lockers; somehow Usagi's ended up right in between hers and Akane's. Swapping her shoes for her slippers she wondered what today would bring.

------------------------------------

Ranma took his lunch out of his bag. The first half of the day went by pretty quickly. Principal Ninomiya continued to call other students to her office and toward the end of gym class Nabiki was among them. As lunch period started, Mai, Karumi and Akane moved their desks around his. "What did Nabiki do? I mean I didn't see anything in the rules about selling things, betting pools, or even blackmail."

"You know I was looking at the rules last night and I didn't see anything about me beating up the creeps before school either, it mentions no fighting during school, but not before or after." Akane opened up her bento. It looked delicious, this morning Ranma made it instead of Kasumi because she had an early class, she was a little skeptical about the taste.

"It's probably supposed to be a given, you are on school grounds after all. If they made a rule for every little thing the books would be too big. Still you'd think gambling and blackmail would be in there." Mai looked at both Akane's and Usagi's lunches, they didn't look like Kasumi prepared them. "Who made your bento?"

"Usagi did. She's a good cook, not as good as Kasumi though." The younger twin frowned, was there anything Ranma wasn't better than her at?

"Mai-chan, do you think Karumi will get in trouble for blackmailing Nabiki-pyon?" Karumi scratched her head. Maybe blackmail wasn't in the rules, but they were blackmailing their friend to join the Otaku Club with them. Could they be called to the principal's office too? That was the only thing she or Mai had ever done wrong.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, but she may call you to her office for being to cutesy." The short haired girl couldn't help but wonder why the blonde never put –pyon after her own name, but she did for Nabiki, Usagi, and even Akane.

Ranma giggled, he could picture Karumi getting in trouble for being too cutesy. "It's possible, Haruna-sensei pulled me aside this morning to apologize for giving me the translation punishment yesterday and she said she got punished herself."

"Even the teachers can get punished? What did she have to do?" The youngest Tendo found that surprising; a teacher getting punished for punishing a student.

"She had to write the rule about not giving exaggerated punishments fifty times on the blackboard of the teacher's room. It's still there too, as a reminder to the other teachers." As Ranma dug into his bento, he saw Nabiki come up behind him with a book in her hands. "Nabiki, what happen?"

"I have to translate the fundraising rule book and follow the rules in it." The older twin grabbed her chair and brought it over to the merged desks then put down the book. After that she went into her bag and grabbed her bento. Her meeting with the principal hadn't gone as badly as she thought it would, but like Akane said, Principal Ninomiya was scary.

"Fundraising rule book?" Picking up the rule book, Ranma started reading through it. So the reason there weren't any rules about Nabiki's activities was because there was a separate rule book for monetary matters.

"Yeah, each club and sports team will get one copy, but because I've made a bit of money for myself I was given my own. Usagi, can you help me translate it?" Nabiki watched her sister's expression change, Akane was jealous again. How could she get the point across to her twin, that Usagi/Ranma was just a friend?

""Ms. Karumi Asari please report to the principal's office."

"AAAHHH! KARUMI REALLY IS IN TROUBLE FOR BEING TO CUTE!" Karumi quickly got up from her chair then slowly walked out the classroom. She couldn't stop from being cute, it was who she was. She was going to have to fight the principal, but could she win? She would give it her best.

"Mai, you don't really think Karumi is in trouble for being to cute?" The youngest Saotome took a notebook out of his desk and started writing things down that could help Nabiki translate the fundraising rule book.

"Actually Usagi, she's probably in trouble for sneaking into the boy's locker room. Like I said, she and Mai are the best intelligence gatherers in school." The middle Tendo daughter opened her bento up. She could understand why her sister would be afraid to lose Ranma, he was almost perfect, he could cook, clean, and he was great at the martial arts, exactly what her sister needed.

"What little we know about Karumi herself, is she has three shameless older brothers. Naked males don't bother her. She normally sneaks in the boy's locker room after gym to hear whatever they're talking about. For instance, today she found out Usagi already has a large following like Akane's, although the boys believe Usagi is too delicate to fight with." As Mai finished her lunch, she thought about her own activities, would she get in trouble for spending as much time in the teacher's room as she did?

------------------------------------

She had heard about this countless times. The principal left the door cracked open then called the student in as they neared the door. Karumi prepared herself, she wouldn't lose this fight, and she would not accept being punished for being cute. Of course after she got pounded by the principal she probably wouldn't be cute anymore. Her eyes started to water, she didn't want to be ugly.

"Please come in Ms. Asari and close the door behind you."

The blonde did as she was told. The dark room reminded her of the dojo she and her brothers trained in. She shouldn't have any trouble fighting in this kind of environment. From the little light that was in the room she could see clearly the big desk, so it would be easy enough to avoid.

This student was different then the many before her, Hinako could feel fear, but she also felt a willingness to fight. Most students were either afraid or ready to fight, never a mixture of the two. "Ms. Asari, are you a pervert?"

"Wha, Karumi is not a pervert!"

"Yet you seem ready to fight me. You are here because you've been caught sneaking into the boy's locker room on several occasions." Actually, Karumi had been caught coming out of the boy's locker room several times, but try as they might, they never caught her sneaking in. The principal turned her chair around, the darkness should hide her face.

"You mean Karumi's not going to be punished for being too cute?"

Hinako fell from her chair. The blonde thought she was summoned to her office for being too cute? Why would she punish a student for that, not that Karumi wasn't too cute, but it was hardly a crime. Slowly she got up and turned the chair back around before sitting in it. "No you're not here for being too cute. Do you still wish to fight me?"

Karumi scratched her head; she was here because the principal thought she was a pervert? Because of her older brothers she saw naked boys all the time. She didn't go in the locker room to look at the boys, just to hear what they were talking about. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong, she just hid in an empty locker and she couldn't see anything anyway. Still, the principal was stronger than she was without a doubt. "Karumi will accept your punishment."

The principal sighed in relief. She really didn't want to fight Karumi; the girl was just too…too innocent. "Go to the school store, a boy's uniform has been set aside for you and you're to wear it for the rest of the semester. If you're caught in the boy's locker room again it will be until you graduate, do you understand?"

The blonde frowned, she have to wear a boys uniform? They weren't cute at all; maybe she should have chosen to fight the principal after all. Stepping out of the principal's office, she left the door as she found it and headed to the school store.

------------------------------------

Natsume got off the train at the Nerima stop. She was going to see Ranma today. She didn't have work this afternoon or any classes, it was likely the rest of the Otaku Club would get together, but she had better things to do than listen to Kasumi bragging about how she was messing with her…

School was still in session, so what would she do for the time being? Walking from the train station she decided to forget about Ranma for the moment. Instead she thought about her mother. What in the world had made her mother want to go back to school so late in life? It was almost funny helping her mother with her homework. Still, once her mother got a real job, maybe she'd get out from under the thumb of her grandfather.

Goro Narita was an evil bastard as far as she was concerned. How many times had he tried fixing her up with the sons of one of his business associates? The old fool was living in the Dark Ages. No one arranged marriages anymore, then again her own father wasn't that different. He'd never arranged her with anyone, just…

"Stingy Tendo, I know full well he doesn't need extra money from me. I have to get a job. If he didn't have access to Nodoka, I'd remind him just who he was."

What was that gaijin phrase, 'speak of the devil'? Granted she was only thinking of him, but walking in front of her was a fat man in a dirty white martial arts gi. Apparently he didn't notice her when he left that store talking to himself. Well time to make herself noticed. "Father."

Genma stopped cold. A voice like Ranma's just uttered the word father… it couldn't be. Nabiki said they had moved. Slowly the Saotome patriarch turned around. Standing there was a young woman with short black hair, and Nodoka's face. It could only be… "Natsume… what are you doing here? Your mother isn't around is she?"

"No, you don't have to worry about her yet, I haven't ratted you out. I should though, despite your running away with my little brother, she still loves you." She wanted to hurt her father, for what he did to her brother, for what he did to her mother, for what he did to her. Still self control was something she learned after leaving Nerima. Clenching her fist she looked her old man in the eyes.

"One day your brother will take over the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. In order to do that he could not be softened by his mother's love or coddled by his older sister. I did what was best for the boy. Surely your mother knew this." Fear was not something he had time for…if Natsume could find him; it was only a matter of time before his father-in-law did as well. Genma returned his daughters gaze.

Screw the anger control this idiot deserved a pounding. Something then caught Natsume's eye. How odd was it that they happen to be standing in front of a hardware store, odder still that the owner had wooden mallets on display outside. Her father obviously didn't live in reality so, neither would she. Picking up a mallet she swung at her father with all her might. "IDIOT!"

As Genma left the ground he was amazed at his daughter's strength. He was flying much higher than Nodoka ever punted him. Why was it, whenever he was in trouble with women, there was always a mallet around somewhere…at least the one his daughter just sent him airborne with was a soft wooden one. The last time Nodoka sent him flying was with a hard rubber carnival mallet.

------------------------------------

Hinako got up from her desk and looked out the window behind her. It was time to take a break from punishing students. Today was going much faster than yesterday since none of the students wanted to fight her. Kuno, Ishijima, and the other three got the point across very well: she wasn't a weak woman. Given a third of the student body had gotten beaten by Akane Tendo before, she wondered why they underestimated her.

With over half the student body taken care of, tomorrow she'd be able to see Nodoka's daughter. Now Usagi hadn't caused any trouble yet, but she was still new. She had already shown her mother's kindness and supportiveness, the question was did she have her mother's morals?

The older Narita had a habit of suborning males into acts of perversion, saying the acts proved their manliness. How many boys ended up in the girl's locker room because Nodoka sent them there? Thank god there wasn't a student like Kuno in their high school…who knew how Nodoka would have suborned him.

Looking down at her ring finger Hinako smiled. Only one good thing ever came from Nodoka's practice. One day the older Narita sent Kenji Ninomiya to spy on a girl he liked, it hadn't been her, but she was the one who chased him down with a broom. After she had chased him out of the girl's locker room, he picked up a mop and the two of them began 'sword' fighting. Somehow it was love at first fight.

Ending her trip down memory lane she turned around and pressed the intercom button on her phone. "Please call for the next student."

While her secretary called for the next student she got her office ready and turned the chair to face the window before sitting in it.

------------------------------------

Genma landed in one of the drainage ditches and ended up in panda form. One of these days he would figure out how to keep from changing as the boy had. Or was it the boy could only keep from changing in his cursed form, if that was the case he wasn't interested.

His daughter was in Nerima…he had to hurry to the school, he couldn't let Ranma meet his older sister, it would create unneeded complications. The boy's relationship with his fiancée needed to be much stronger before Soun would push an early wedding and if Ranma went home with his sister, then Goro would engage the boy to a girl of his choosing. Ranma was his son and he would fulfill his promise to Soun, not one of Goro's political arrangements.

Then he heard a bang and felt something prick him. The world started going black…

------------------------------------

As Natsume reached the school gates she smiled happily to herself. Given her father's angle of trajectory, he would land in one of Nerima's many drainage ditches. Although Kasumi never confirmed it, if her brother was cursed he probably was too. Hopefully it wouldn't take the people from the Zoo too long to get there and capture the 'escaped' panda. She wasn't as good a schemer as Kasumi, but she had her moments.

Now all she had to do was wait for Ranma to come out of the school and meet him. Unless he joined a club… then she might have a little trouble getting into the school. Visitors had to report to the principal's office, and she had heard from Tofu this morning that Furinkan had a new principal who was rather eccentric. Whether this was a good eccentric or a bad one she didn't know and didn't really want to find out.

Well, she had her old uniform from last year in her bag; maybe she could use it to sneak in. While she waited she started play with the mallet she had to purchase. Her father had a hard head and it left an indentation.

------------------------------------

Ranma smiled as they left their classroom to head down towards the Otaku Club's room. Ms. Haruna had handed him the key, apparently like their advisor in middle school, the principal didn't want to be seen with the club.

"Karumi feels silly." Karumi frowned wearing the boy's uniform she was given. It was altered a little so it would fit right, but it was still a boy's uniform.

"Even dressed like that you're too cute." Mai sighed as they headed towards the stairwell. Leave it to the blonde to look adorable in a male uniform. Finally they would be let in the legendary club room. It was said they had a large collection of manga, cosplay outfits made by Natsume-sempai, and doujinshi drawn by Kasumi-sempai.

Nabiki frowned as she followed behind the three other girls. They all seemed to be looking forward to the revival of the Otaku Club. She on the other hand…she wasn't an Otaku. She read manga sure, but she didn't revolve her life around it. She was sort of surprised that Mai was an otaku; she never really seemed the sort. Well while they were doing what ever it was an Otaku club does, she'd be translating the financial rule book she had. The notes Ranma gave her should go a long way to help.

"How big is the clubroom, in middle school we had a small classroom. We also had about a hundred and fifty manga, mostly shojo." As they headed down the first flight of steps Ranma couldn't help but wonder what to expect.

"Your sister and Nabiki's got the principal to give them the old school library. Since it wasn't in use anyway they were able to completely change it around. Tofu-sempai did most of the manual labor. Principal Kuno used school funds to buy over a thousand manga. I heard he got in trouble for it at first, but then Kasumi-sempai made some doujinshi that she sold to pay back the school. It's about the size of two classrooms, and there's supposed to be changing rooms in the back so the members could wear the cosplay outfits your sister made." A smile escaped Mai's lips as she said this, but she quickly went back to her normal sour expression.

"Karumi's going to find an outfit to change into." The sooner she was out of this boy's uniform the better, but she'd have to change back before leaving school. Her brothers were going to pick on her, she knew it.

"Karumi, I think we need to find something for Nabiki too." Mai gave a devious smile. What to put Nabiki in?

"Hmm, do they have a Sailor Mercury outfit? That would look great on Nabiki, then Karumi, can be Neptune and you can be Uranus." The redhead smiled thinking about Nabiki dress as a Senshi.

And of course Usagi, you'll be Sailor Moon, what about Ranmaru? He's too short to be Tuxedo Kamen" The middle Tendo daughter lowered her head as they exited the stairwell. She had a feeling she wasn't going to get out of dressing up.

"Sailor Venus, he…" Ranma stopped himself. Miura used to have a wig he'd wear and dress up as Minako, or other blonde female characters, how ever 'Usagi' shouldn't know this. Speaking of Miura, there he was waiting in front of what he had to assumed was the Otaku Club's door.

"The principal's still with a student, how are we going to get in?" The blond frowned. He went to all the trouble of getting the club re-opened and they couldn't get in the club room.

"Usagi-pyon already has the key. We're going to have a Sailor Senshi theme today!" The blonde girl tried picturing the blond boy as Tuxedo Kamen, and like Nabiki-pyon said he didn't really fit the bill. Usagi-pyon was right he could be Sailor Venus.

Mia frowned, Nabiki only owed her and Karumi so much, and she'd have to give in to dressing up too. Still it wouldn't be that much worse than wearing a school uniform. Let the first meeting of the revived Furinkan High Otaku Club commence.

----

Lio's Corner:

-Howard Russell, as you can see, Ranma really is a Saotome, but... Narita blood does run threw his veins.

-Dragon Man 180: For now, Ranma's going to keep up the act in school. He's not happy about it, but at the same time, he'll survive it.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-If anyone feels up to the challenge, I'd love to see fan art of Usagi, or Karumi in a boy's uniform. Thank you in advance.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.):

Hinako Ninomiya: Although she shares her name with the chi vampire, and her hatred of delinquents, Hinako is different character with very different origins. As this chapter mentions she went to High School with Nodoka and it's the fault of Ranma's mother that she met her husband.

-+-+-

Natsume carefully glided through the halls of Furinkan in her old uniform. She quietly approached her destination, the old club room, being cautious of being seen. As she reached the club room, she found that there were no guys present and caught a glimpse of a pair in Sailor Senshi uniforms.

Natsume pondered what to do. She knew her brother turned sister was going to be here soon, but the anime-fan in her drove her to take part. In the end she gave into the anime-fan and sneak into the back where the costumes and dressing rooms were. When she got to the back she found the changing area relatively untouched. Her keen eyes locked on a uniform outside the first of three changing rooms, a Sailor Moon costume. She smiled as she gathered up the outfit and crept into changing stall number three, then she deposited the outfit and returned to the chair, her instincts were warning her that she should not leave it empty, so she gathered another uniform and placed it on the chair. Task completed she returned to the changing room and started changing.

Usagi entered the club room and was immediately directed to the back to change into the outfit left out, understandably she was a little confused as to the costume selection, prop and all, that she was being asked to wear. Shrugging she entered the first changing room with the costume, and Natsume exited her dressing room.

Sailor Natsume Moon decided to plan her entrance, and found her favorite hiding place, it was in an area with seldom read Manga on the shelves, it also was easy to peer around without being seen easily.

Her wait is short as Sailor Chibi-Moon, she jumped out and shouted, "In the Name of the Moon, and the cos-play society, as the elder sibling I get to play Sailor Moon!"

Everyone just blinked as it sunk quickly in as to who it was in the costume. Usagi not really catching on shouts, "In the name of the future Moon, lets kick Youma-panda butt!" She puncuated the point wielding the twinkle bell that Chibi-usa used.

Natsume pulled out her Mallet and shouted "Yeah! I think I saw him hiding at the zoo!"

Meanwhile Genma woke with a start; It was a feeling of doom that superseded his captivity, where the hell was Soun now. What he didn't know was Soun asked a Hibiki to lead him to where he saw a Panda taken down by Zoo officials; it would be some time before the calvery commeth.


	8. Ch8: Picture Time

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for this entire chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view. Natsume will also typically refer to Ranma as a male.

Chapter Eight: Picture Time

Mutsumi frowned as she left the principals office. Her crime was walking into places she shouldn't have, and her punishment was that she had to always wear her glasses while in school. She hated wearing her glasses, they didn't fit right, and she looked terrible in them. Still, her guardian was always telling her to wear her glasses too.

Cheering up she remembered what Ranmaru had told her, the Otaku Club was starting up today. If the rumors were true she'd find what she was looking for there. Walking down the hall she found the door that said Library: this was their Club Room. Knocking on the door she waited only a moment for a response and was greeted by … Sailor Venus?

"Amaya, you came!" Ranmaru noticed his classmate seemed a bit confused, then he remembered what he was wearing and blushed a little bit. Maybe he shouldn't have given in so quickly to the girls' idea of a Senshi theme, if they had chosen a different theme he might have gotten to be a male character. This was not how he wanted to be seen by the Chinese girl.

"Ranmaru?" Mutsumi took off her glasses quickly and blinked before putting them back on. Her blond classmate was a cross-dresser?

"Miura who's at the door?" Ranma joined his old schoolmate at the clubroom's door to see a Chinese girl with straight long black hair, and rather attractive figure. No wonder his old friend was blushing. The girl also had a very thick pair of glasses that hid her black eyes.

"This is is Mutsumi Amaya, she she's in my ccclass, and and mmmentioned she she was iiinterested in in the Otaku Club." The blond fumbled through his words still rather embarrassed at being seen in the outfit of Sailor Venus.

Mutsumi tilted her head. What was wrong with Ranmaru? Why was his face so red? "I would like to join the Otaku Club."

"Yay! We got a new member! Welcome Mutsumi-pyon!" Karumi got between Ranmaru and Usagi and started dragging their new member to the back. Now they had a Sailor Mars.

"Mai, I know I'm wasting my breath, but since you now have Amaya, do you still need me as a member?" Nabiki knew the answer she was going to get, but she could still hope.

"You're right; you're wasting your breath. You're going to pay for what Usagi did to me." Mai frowned. Cosplay wasn't her thing at all, but Karumi and Usagi couldn't be stopped, if only she hadn't tried to embarrass Nabiki.

"I'm going to pay? You were the one who mentioned dressing me up." The older twin smiled, it was nice how Usagi turned the tables on her short haired friend. Mai didn't look that bad as Sailor Uranus, even more surprising, she herself didn't make a bad Mercury. "You know if you're going to make me pay it should be for something I've done, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going Nabiki?" Coming from the door Ranma and Ranmaru joined Nabiki and Mai. The middle Tendo daughter had a devious grin and the redhead wondered what it was for.

"Well, we're not getting any school funding because we started so late, for the club to have any money we need to make it ourselves. I'm going to get my camera so I can take some pictures for us to sell. According to the fundraising rulebook it's allowed so long as the subject gets a 25 cut of the profit." Nabiki winked at Ranmaru, as he shivered. It was likely the blond didn't want his picture taken the way he was dressed, and she knew Mai wouldn't either, but it was for the club, so Usagi and Karumi would get them to go along with it.

"That sounds like a great idea! A group photo, and then individual shots. I'm going be right back too!" Usagi smiled as she headed out the clubroom. They were missing a Sailor Jupiter and she knew just who to borrow.

Mai watched Nabiki follow Usagi. There was no way Usagi was really Ranma, no way. Ranma wasn't manipulative, and Usagi was tag teaming with Nabiki. Then again…"Ranmaru, would the real Ranma go along with something like this?"

Although he was still in a little shock from Nabiki's wink, the blond came to his senses. "Maybe as revenge. In middle school, since he wouldn't cosplay as a female character, we had him cosplay as Takahashi's Ranma and then had different members dressed as female characters kiss him on the cheek."

"He went along with this?"

"He had to, he and Ryoga lost a couple of manga and they had to help us earn money to replace them, the school gave our club a really small budget and we spent it on costumes. We did the same thing to Ryoga. Still they both beat up Ikari and Nagisa for trying to kiss them on the lips. The photos sold pretty well though." The cross-dressed boy frowned, in middle school he hadn't minded too much, the Otaku Club was larger and no-one outside of the club knew which boy was playing which character. Now though…everyone would recognize him as the other blond aside from Karumi.

------------------------------------

Natsume returned to the school now dressed in her old school uniform. Fortunately the clinic belonging to Tofu's father wasn't too far away, not enough time had passed for her to miss anyone while she was changing, her brother was still in the school then. What club had he joined?

As she walked past the gates and onto the school grounds, she was surprised how little had changed. Well it had been only a year since she was last here. Entering the school she decided before looking for her brother she'd visit the old Otaku Club room.

Then she saw him, her brother dressed as Sailor Moon dragging Kasumi's youngest sister. The two then entered the clubroom. Her brother was in the Otaku Club?

------------------------------------

"Akane-pyon! You'll make a perfect Jupiter!" Karumi smiled at who Usagi brought back with her. Now they had all the Senshi, well they were missing Pluto and Saturn, but both of those characters were in a different age group. Grabbing Akane's other arm she took the younger Tendo twin with Usagi into the back.

"My sister as Sailor Jupiter, she's certainly enough of a Tomboy." Nabiki smirked as she, Mutsumi, and Ranmaru started setting up a background they had found. Mai on the other hand sat in a corner reading a Manga.

"You know, I'm surprised the club has backgrounds like this. It's pretty well done, it looks like the Hikawa Shrine." Ranmaru smiled, Mutsumi stumbled upon the large wooden painting after Karumi stole her glasses. Karumi gave her back her glasses after she saw how blind she truly was.

"We always wanted to put on a show, but we never had enough members. Kasumi and Tofu made those." Natsume walked into the clubroom, surprised at the activity and numbers present. While she was a student they only really had three members. The Guyver trio went to an all boys school that she never learned the name of, and Hotaru went to St. Bacchus, she and Kasumi met Mikagami and Kou in college.

Nabiki looked up…"Natsume!"

"Hi Nabiki, are you the reason my little sister joined the Otaku club?" The older daughter of Genma Saotome smiled. She had always hoped the Otaku club would become this active.

"Actually, I was in my middle school's Otaku Club." While Karumi was putting the finishing touches on Akane, Ranma came up front when she heard the name of her supposed sister. Seeing Natsume for the first time, he could see why everyone believed they were related.

"Really, I would have thought father believed Manga and Anime a waste of time." She was actually standing face to face with her little brother. In his cursed state, he looked a lot like her younger self, although his chest was smaller.

"He does, but he was always too busy being to stop me from going he actually had a somewhat honest job then." Had Kasumi asked Natsume to play along? Ranma tried not to show any of his inner confusion on his face.

"Honest work? Our father?" Natsume didn't think the old man was capable of it from the news that always came back home. "What are you guys up to?"

"We're doing a photo session to make money for the club, are you any good with a camera?" Mai put down the Manga and joined the others at the background. Natsume Narita: she had always wanted to meet the older girl in person.

"Good, she's the best! She's the one who taught me how to use a camera." Nabiki smiled, they were going to make a whole lot of money if it was Natsume taking the pictures.

Akane sighed as she joined the others, it wasn't like she was doing anything in the Drama club today. They were still trying out for parts in their next play and she had already tried out for the parts she wanted. She would find out the casting tomorrow. "So you kidnapped me to make money for your club?"

"Don't worry Akane-pyon, we have to share some of the profit with you, you won't get nothing out of this." Karumi looked at Usagi's older sister and pouted, Natsume was supposed to have long red hair like Usagi, but her hair was short and black like Mai's. Why was she in one of their school uniforms though?

"First a group photo!" Ranma smiled and grabbed Mutsumi and placed her where she needed to stand, then stole her glasses.

Mutsumi sort of wished she had a choice in the matter. She joined the Otaku club for only one reason, and this wasn't it. Still she had a feeling protesting wouldn't get her anywhere.

------------------------------------

Kasumi frowned, she knew Natsume didn't have work today, but she didn't show up at the club meeting. What was she doing? Was she protesting her treatment of Ranma? Sighing, she got off the train. It was too bad Tofu had another class to attend. Well, with the rest of the afternoon free she might as well do some shopping, they were running low on some things in the kitchen. With Ranma sharing in the cooking duties they ran out of food faster.

"I have found you!"

Turning around, Kasumi saw Kuno. He was wrapped in bandages, and sported a splint on his right arm. "I heard the principal beat you up, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Nothing will prevent my righteous vengeance. First you, then Natsume's little sister." Kuno raised his new bokken. He no longer cared how Akane might react to him hurting her sister. Surely she would understand: evil must be slain.

The oldest Tendo daughter's eyes widened in fear. Kuno was after her? She couldn't move her body, she wasn't a martial artist, what was going to happen to her?

"Now I shall have my vengeance! I strike!" Kuno slashed at Kasumi. With one strike he slashed off her blouse. With the next strike he would remove her skirt; she had forced him into clothes, he would remove hers. Then he would bring on the pain. Oddly there was a trickle of pain in his own head, then the world went black.

"Are you okay Kasumi?"

"Fa…Father." Kasumi covered her chest with her hands.

"I have a teaching game in Juban, I was on my way when I saw this boy attack." Picking up the bokken, Soun shattered it into splinters. How dare this child attack his precious daughter? The fool was lucky a martial artist does not kill his opponents.

"I…I'm alright, he hadn't actually hurt me yet. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me." From now on if Tofu had classes she would wait on campus till he was done. Something told her Kuno would try to exact vengeance again.

The father of three took off his business jacket and gave it to his daughter. "Kasumi, I want you to hurry to the Ono Clinic, Genma isn't home and your sisters are still at school, I don't want you to be alone at the Dojo."

"Yes father."

After Kasumi started running in the direction of her boyfriend's home, Soun took one last look at the boy who attacked her. The fool was already hurt badly but still attacked his oldest child. It was against his code to kill the boy, but stepping on the boy's leg forcefully, he was sure to break a bone. No one attacked his children and got away with it. Now he needed to hurry or he'd miss his train.

------------------------------------

"So Mutsumi, you're a Ranma ½ fan too?" Ranmaru sat next to his classmate reading one volume of Ranma ½ while she read another.

"I kind of like the Amazons, I'm interested in how things turn out for Mousse and Shampoo." Two years ago she had stumbled upon the fifth volume of this series and she had been looking for more volumes ever since. Amazingly the school had the entire series. "I think it's terrible Mousse gets cursed to turn into a duck though."

"Personally I wouldn't mind getting cursed to turn into any sort of bird. I can't imagine what it would be like to fly." Mai sighed as she was reading a volume of Dragon Ball. Flight was a dream she and Nabiki shared, to soar among the clouds, it would be amazing.

"If Karumi could turn into an animal, she'd want to be a cute piglet." The blonde smiled reading the second volume of the same series Mutsumi and Ranmaru were reading. Ranma ½ was really cool.

As she finished her photo session, Nabiki joined the other four. Akane had changed and headed back to the Drama club, and Natsume was taking pictures of Usagi now. "What are we talking about?"

"If you could have a Jusenkyo curse which one would you want. I think I wouldn't mind turning into a cat, although if I ever saw Ranma again I know I'd scare the daylights out of him. What about you Amaya?" Miura put down the manga he was reading and looked at the club's Sailor Mars.

"I don't think I'd want a curse of any sort." The reason being was she already had one. She had got it on purpose believing the exiled master would only take certain students. She was surprised when the master accepted her despite knowing the truth.

"I agree with Mutsumi, they just don't seem all that convenient." To the older twin it seemed others could take advantage of a Jusenkyo curse more than the victim could themselves. Turning, she had heard the door open, it looked like Natsume was going somewhere with Usagi. She hoped Usagi wasn't in trouble. There was little she could do if she was.

------------------------------------

Ranma followed Natsume as she led him to a stairwell. Then Natsume stopped and knocked on the wall underneath the stairs and it opened. To his surprise there was another stairwell leading down.

"This leads to Principal Kuno's true office; he never used the one here on the first floor." Natsume led her little brother into the small dusty office at the bottom of the steps. Then she pressed a button on the wall that turned on the lights and closed the door to the hidden steps.

"I take it this is about me pretending to be your little sister?" He was alone with Natsume now, there was no one else to hear them talk, he had a feeling things wouldn't go well, but he wasn't going to try and pretend to be what he knew he wasn't.

"It is, but things aren't going to go the way you think they are. First things first." It had been fourteen years since she last saw her little brother and she gave him a hug. When she released him she could see the confusion on his face.

"Wwwhat was that for?" He expected the older girl to hit him or something, but not that…

"You don't know do you? I know our old man probably didn't tell you, but why didn't Kasumi?" And now she had another bone for her to pick with her best friend. "Ranma, you're not simply pretending to be my little sister, you are my little sister, or rather you're my little brother."

"WHAT!?"

"You're Genma Saotome and Nodoka Narita's second child. I'm their first, that would make you my little brother, don't you think?" Going around the desk, short haired girl dusted off the principal's seat and sat down. Her brother then did the same to the chair in front of the desk, still with a shocked expression on his face.

Putting two and two together really wasn't his thing, but what Mr. Tendo mentioned last night at Dinner, what his dad took from Goro Narita, it was his mother, his sister and him. What Mr. Narita got back was his mother and sister, and that was why Kasumi said what his father still had was just as much his. "Every time I asked dad about mom, he'd change the subject, or say he gave birth to me himself. He's never even mentioned I wasn't his only child."

"It doesn't surprise me. After all, as his daughter I can't be his heir. It hasn't stopped our grandfather from trying to engage me to a son of one of his business partners though." Natsume frowned as she thought about their grandfather. She knew he had plans for Ranma too, since that was the case… "Ranma, do you like Akane?"

"Well, I'm just getting to know her. I want to try and make things work between us." It seemed his older sister knew a lot more about him than he knew of her. Still for some reason there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she was indeed his sister, if anything their resemblance told him that. Why did she have black hair though, he heard she was a redhead too.

"Maybe you will, Akane didn't try to fight you off when you dragged her to the Otaku club."

"She gets a little jealous of me and Nabiki, but for the most part things aren't too bad." The younger Saotome smiled. Hopefully the rest of the Otaku club wouldn't mind him getting to know his sister for the rest of the afternoon.

----

Lio's Corner:

- a teaching game in Go is a game in which the stronger player teaches the weaker player. The game can played with full, reduced, or no handicap.

-HolyMoses: There is no actual crossover, I just stole names mostly. Although many character have read Ranma ½, not all of them have, like Kuno. It's not just because "Kasumi says so", he's afraid of her. She may not be a fighter, but he still finds her scary.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.):

-Natsume Narita: It was mentioned that it be to cliché to give Ranma a twin sister in this story, so I decided to give him an older sister. Her first name I just chose at random, but her family name I decided upon was because of W Juliet. In W Juliet the Narita family had English grandmother, and I use that to explain Natsume's and "Usagi's" red hair.  
-Goro Narita: Like Natsume, his first name was random. However since I was loosely basing the Narita family of this story after the Narita family of W Juliet, I mostly gave him the personality of Masumi Narita. After looking at my manga again …Goro happens to be the name of the other main character's father from W Juliet. An interesting accident.

-+-+-  
WarGiver's Omake:

"You're Genma Saotome and Nodoka Narita's second child. I'm their first, that would make you my little brother don't you think." Going around the desk, short haired girl dusted off the principal's seat and sat down. Her brother then did the same to the chair in front of the desk, still with a shocked expression on his face.

While he was distracted she hit a switch on the desk and metal restraints snapped in place over Ranma's wrists, and ankles. She then pulled out a thermos of hot water out of back pack and dumped some on Ranma making him switch back to male form.

She stood back and grinned at him, "Its a good thing you are not as strong as the 'Ranma 1/2' Ranma. Otherwise these restraints would be like so much tin foil. Now little brother, it's time to play a game."

Ranma paled as she walked over to a side door and opened it, letting a small group of girls in the room. She then walked over to the other door and stated as she left the room, "It's called, 'Riding the Horse'"

After she closed the door on the room she could hear the shrieks of protest from Ranma, her friends were just going to tease him a little, so she had little to fear that something would actually happen, but she had one more line before she was done, "My little brother is so Manly!!!"


	9. Ch9: Minor Reflections

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for this entire chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view. Natsume will also typically refer to Ranma as a male.

Chapter Nine: Minor Reflections

Time had really flown by; Natsume had already spent an hour talking with her little brother. She would love to continue learning things about him and allowing him to learn about her, but she needed to catch the train back to Juban. "I guess it's time for me to go. However, I really wish you didn't act so girly."

"Um, if I changed my personality all of a sudden wouldn't people get suspicious?" Ranma originally planned on letting Karumi and Miura in on his secret, but now that Mutsumi had joined the club too, he wasn't sure he could inform them without informing her. He wanted to get to know her better before he decided whether to trust her or not.

"How about I beat you up and we can use that as an excuse?" The older child of Genma smiled. Sure, her younger brother didn't deserve to be beaten up, but in her mind she was beating up Kasumi's idea.

"Like you could. Sure you're stronger than Akane or Kuno, but that doesn't mean you'd stand a chance against me." Given that his strongest rival, Ryoga, was stronger than the principal or Shampoo and his sister wasn't even at their level, there was no way she'd win. His sister, getting used to that thought wasn't a bad thing. He had seen so many large families in his travels; it was nice to know he wasn't an only child. "Besides, how would Kasumi react?"

"I guess that would be a problem with you staying at the Tendo's, but it's probably for the best you don't come home, not yet at least. Grandfather still has some power over mother." The short haired girl sighed. She really didn't like her younger brother acting so feminine. "Grandfather is a bigger pain than Kasumi, and his finding you would be real trouble. In all honesty as much as I hate Kasumi's idea, I guess it's a good one. The old man is looking for his grandson under the name Saotome; he'd probably overlook a girl under the Narita name."

As they both got up from their respective seats, Ranma couldn't help but wonder about his Grandfather. Pushing that thought aside he wondered more about his mother. What was she like? Natsume hadn't made any mention of a Seppuku pledge.

As they reached the first floor, Natsume wondered what was on her brother's mind. Exiting the secret stairwell she waited for the smaller redhead to exit as well before closing it's door. "If you want, I don't have work or classes on Sunday, I can bring Mother to see you. Dress nice though okay."

"…Dress nice?" Following his sister back into the hall way he found both Akane and Nabiki waiting in front of the library. His sister wanted him to dress nice; did she mean he'd have to meet his mother as Usagi? He'd really rather not.

"I'll explain everything to mom, don't worry. Like I said our Grandfather could be a problem. So for now, I'm afraid, Kasumi's way is the best way." Nodoka's only true daughter smiled. Knowing her best friend, the oldest Tendo daughter probably warned Ranma about a Seppuku pledge. In reality her father had just taken him in the middle of the night while she and her mother were asleep. Their mother might get a little annoyed at how girly Usagi acted, but she was sure she would accept her second child however he was.

------------------------------------

Genma slowly woke up. He was behind bars. Yes there were many warrants for his arrest, but surely his own daughter wouldn't turn him into the police. Then he noticed what form he was in, this wasn't jail, it was a Zoo.

If Natsume took after him in any regard she probably got a reward for turning in an escaped animal. Maybe he should be proud of her. Still, he did need to get out of his new prison. How often did the Zoo Keepers bathe the Pandas?

------------------------------------

Ranma, finally in male form, looked through the Tendo cabinets trying to think of what they would have for dinner. They had picked up Kasumi at the Ono Clinic when his sister went in to get her belongings, the eldest Tendo sister seemed pretty shaken. Unfortunately Kasumi didn't say a word their entire trip home. Because she didn't speak neither did Akane or Nabiki, his sister had a frown on her face, but she just left for the train station.

His sister and Kasumi were supposed to be friends, so why did it seem like his sister didn't care about the state the oldest Tendo daughter was in. He was also curious about the mallet his sister had, was that his father's face imprinted in its wooden head?

Banishing those thoughts for the moment he went back to his original question. What should he make for dinner?

------------------------------------

Kasumi sat in her room still very worried about what had happened earlier. Kuno had come after her, not "Usagi" but her. She thought she'd be off his radar by now, but it seemed he was still intent on getting revenge for the year prior.

Tofu would protect her to and from school, but what would happen if he came to the dojo while she was home alone. He wasn't one to give up, sooner or later it would happen. Her father approved of her boyfriend, but he didn't ever want her alone with him, and there were times when Dr. Ono was busy with serious patients, so if Kuno attacked there then... This had never happened before; there was never a problem she couldn't deal with, but this…

Finally moving on from that thought, Natsume arose in her mind. Her best friend hadn't said a word to her in the clinic; she hadn't even asked what was wrong. Ranma's sister just picked up her things and left. They've had their differences in the past, but this was the first time Natsume ever actually stayed mad at her.

Tomorrow, she would have to confront Natsume. If anyone could help her with Kuno it was Ranma's older sister. Having to get out of the messes her father made, had given her a lot of experience in this sort of affair.

------------------------------------

Natsume entered her home surprised to see her mother standing there holding the Saotome Family honor blade. Her mother always carried it when she was mad at something. "I'm home."

"Natsume did you release a panda from the Juban Zoo?" Nodoka stared at her oldest and presently only child. She was happy her daughter wasn't a fighter, but she would accept it. What she would not accept was her daughter repeating her husband's scams. A panda had gone missing from the local zoo and somehow it had ended up in Nerima for her daughter to report it. A man from the zoo had come over earlier and left a reward for Natsume.

"Wait, there really was a panda missing from the Juban zoo? I guess that's why they took me seriously." In an Anime this would be the point where a big sweat drop was shown on her forehead. "I just called the Zoo to report dad, I didn't know they were actually missing a panda."

The oldest daughter of Goro Narita looked at her own oldest child. Had she just mentioned Genma? "You saw your father!?"

"Yeah, and I have a mallet to prove it." Un-strapping the mallet from her bag she showed her mother the side with her father's impression in it. "Um… dad sort of got cursed while he was in China and he turns into a panda when splashed with cold water. I hit him into one of the drainage ditches and then called the Zoo to collect him. I didn't want him getting in the way when I went to see Ranma at Furinkan."

Nodoka moved further into the apartment and sat down on a couch. She then put down the Saotome honor blade. Ranma was in Nerima? Her missing son was so close to her. Then again …, it was possible Natsume gained her fathers gift for telling tall tales. The mallet was strong evidence for her case, but Genma had a habit of getting into trouble with mallets and maybe she just happened to find one that had been used on him in the past. "So you saw your brother?"

"Yes, he's cursed too, thanks to dad. He turns into a girl with cold water, and thanks to Kasumi he goes to school in his cursed form, under the name Usagi Narita too." Natsume could see the skepticism in her mother's expression. Her mother didn't believe a word she said.

"Natsume, this sound an awful lot like one of those manga you're always reading. Next you're going to tell me Hinako is the new principal of Furinkan and has started slaying the delinquents." Her son turns into a girl. Now she knew her daughter was making her story up. Oh well, Natsume would be disappointed that all she got for her scam was two free passes to the zoo.

"Who's Hinako?"

"That's right, you've never met her, I cut all ties with Hinako after she married Kenji. She was a 'friend' of mine when I was younger. Hinako was a firm believer in justice; she wanted to be the strongest principal ever. Despite our differences, she's the reason I've decided to go into teaching." The mother of two smiled as she wondered where Hinako was now.

------------------------------------

Hinako sneezed as she fed her fish, someone was talking about her. "Nodoka, you better not be bad mouthing me."

Looking around the empty house she had moved into she couldn't wait for her family to get here. Then she frowned, she'd have to skip school tomorrow, a contractor was coming to talk about the Dojo that was being constructed for her husband. It seemed like she'd have to wait another day to see Nodoka's daughter.

------------------------------------

Ranma opened his door to find Akane waiting outside. "What's up?"

"Your father's still not home, aren't you worried?" Akane crossed her arms, her own father wasn't home yet either, but Kasumi said he had gone to Juban for a teaching game. When he went to another ward for games he normally wasn't back till late.

"Please, my old man can take care of himself. I ain't worried in the slightest." Was that what she came up for? Not to complain about his choice for dinner? It seemed like she hadn't liked it much.

"I see. Hey, since you're good at English, could you help me with the homework we got?" Normally she and Nabiki would work together, but she did need to get know her fiancé better.

"Sure, come on in."

Akane followed Ranma back into his room. It still seemed the same as it did before Ranma moved in, just a dresser, a bed, and the closet door. The dresser was likely filled with Ranma's clothes and his backpack was probably in the closet, on the outside things seemed untouched. After Ranma closed the door he passed her and sat on his bed. She then watched as he pulled his English book out from under his bed.

"So what are you having problems with?" Something was different about Akane, she seemed a little shy. "Um, are you okay?"

Swallowing her pride Akane sat down next to Ranma. "I'm okay. It's just we're engaged, and I really don't know how to deal with it. I think it be easier if we were picking on each other or something, but you're…you're so nice."

"I'll let you in on a secret, well I guess it's not really that much of a secret, Nabiki and Kasumi already know about it. Anyway, I kinda stumbled upon a manga that seemed to be all about me and I sorta used it as a guide book. If the manga had come true we'd probably be picking on each other." The pigtailed boy wasn't sure where their relationship was going to go, but he probably should be honest. He deserved whatever was about to happen next.

"You're joking right? You read about your future in a comic book?" Her fiancé seemed pretty smart, but he put his faith in a manga? Maybe he was an idiot after all, a cute idiot. "So how much did it help prepare you?"

"Well It got some things right, but it's been off on others. Like you and Nabiki being twins and Kuno doesn't seem as psycho in it as well. It's way off about Kasumi, the Kasumi in Ranma ½ is pretty oblivious." Ranma sighed in relief. Nabiki had been pretty mad at him when she found out, considering Akane's temper, he was afraid she might beat him up again.

"Hey what was the sigh of relief for!" Maybe he wasn't worthy of being a cute idiot, maybe just a cute jerk.

"I'm sorry, it just when Nabiki found out she was mad at me. How come you're not?" Or how come she wasn't. His sigh sort of got her mad.

"Well, I guess it because you went out of your way to include me in the photo session. I know I didn't want to do it at first, but it was fun, and I really glad you wanted me to be a part of it." The youngest Tendo sister calmed back down, he was indeed a cute idiot.

"Well we needed another Senshi, and I thought you'd make a perfect Jupiter. You know, your hair looked nice in that ponytail."

"Really? I thought you liked Sailor Mercury." Whom, Nabiki happened to be playing. Still the way Ranma interacted with her now…it helped to relieve her fears of him preferring her twin.

"Hey, I may have been stupid enough to make some of my decisions based upon a comic book. But I don't make them all that way, so I like the fictional Sailor Mercury. In real life I think I like Sailor Jupiter more." Ranma blushed at what he just said. This was the first time he actually confessed he liked Akane, even if he wasn't directly saying it.

Akane just sat shocked; Ranma was saying he did prefer her over her sister?

------------------------------------

Nabiki sat in the living room and frowned. She could use help on her English homework, but Kasumi was in her own world and she didn't have it in her to interrupt Akane and Ranma.

Kasumi had Tofu-sempai, Akane had Ranma, and as much as Mai tried to keep it a secret she had an American boyfriend, Karumi could have just about any boy she wanted, and even Ranmaru seemed to be close with Mutsumi. It really wasn't fair that she was alone. Still it was her own fault, wasn't it?

Hugging her first teddy bear tightly she remembered the boy who gave it to her. She had been with her family at a carnival and she had been separated from them. She started crying and then a boy her own age came up to her and ordered her to stop crying. It didn't stop her, in fact she cried even more. To get her to be quiet, the boy dragged her to a nearby game and won the teddy bear for her.

It had taken him more than a few tries to win it, but it wasn't long after he did that Kasumi found her. After Kasumi started to drag her back to her parents and Akane she turned to thank the boy, but he was already gone. That was ten years ago and to this day she still prized the stuffed bear he won for her.

Maybe the reason she hadn't found a boyfriend of her own was because she was still looking for the boy who gave her her most precious possession.

------------------------------------

Natsume sat in her room thinking about her brother. Surprisingly he hadn't turned out at all like her father, although it seemed her mother was under the impression she had. Why would she go to all the trouble of freeing a panda from the zoo only to get free passes? Maybe her old man was that dumb, but she sure wasn't.

At least she got her mother to agree to meet 'Usagi" on Sunday. Hopefully Ranma could prove despite his form that he was still Nodoka's son. Still she wasn't happy her mother thought she was making the whole thing up, sure it did sort of happen in a manga, but it was also happening in real life.

Hinako… that was the name of her mother's friend. After calling Tofu, she found out it was also the name of the new principal, and she was slaying delinquents. His mother, the school nurse, wasn't kept as busy for that reason. Hinako normally sent students to the hospital and the ones that Akane beat up weren't allowed in school to see Mrs. Ono.

Tofu also told her what happened to Kasumi: apparently that idiot Kuno had attacked her. In all honesty, Kasumi deserved it, although so did she. They both were responsible for dressing up Kuno in the year prior.

Thinking back, Kuno made a pretty good Sailor Jupiter, he had looked great in a lot of the outfits they tried on him. Added to the fact they had his fathers permission, Kuno's form made it fun to dress him up. Towards the end, before she and her mother moved, he was finally starting to mature and lose his girlish shape.

It was after she left that Principal Kuno disappeared, did his son have anything to do with that? Did Tatewaki kill his father? If that was the case, why did he wait so long to come after Kasumi? Was she next, or would he take things out on "Usagi"? That idiot just might be a threat.

------------------------------------

The Blue Thunder lay in the hospital again. Now he had a broken leg in addition to his broken arm. Next time he would wait till he healed. Then he would be able to take on who ever would dare stand in the way of his righteous wrath.

However he had a minor problem. Would his father survive that long? He wanted his pathetic excuse for a progenitor to be the last to fall by his blade. With him in the hospital and only his twisted sister at home, would his father get fed? He did not want his father to die of starvation.

------------------------------------

After Akane left the room, Ranma was left with a feeling their relationship had just taken a huge leap forward. They had even come close to kissing…however maybe they weren't quite ready for that yet.

The younger twin had asked an odd question though; she asked if he was really a girl. Did he seem that feminine? Granted at school he played by Kasumi's rules, but at home did he act girly? He really needed to spend more time in his male form to prove he was a man.

Unfortunately there was Sunday; he'd have to meet his mother as a girl. What would she think of him? Natsume said there wasn't a seppuku pledge, but would his mother accept him?

----

Lio's Corner:

-Wonderbee31: Soun doesn't kill unless it's a last resort, Kuno was already down and it be dishonorable to kill him.

This was motioned on Fukufics(dot)com, but I chose Jupiter for her because at this point in the story she still has long hair and Mercury really wouldn't work. However Nabiki is her short haired twin after all so we still have a Mercury.

-Dragon Man 180: Natsume is a natural redhead, right now her hair is just dyed black. However, hair colors aside she's different enough from Ranma that she wouldn't fool anyone. Not that I've actually mentioned it in the story, but she's the same height as Kasumi and her chest(C) is bigger that Ranma's(B).

-Euphemism: To give credit where credit is due, I owe a lot of the originality to the members of Fukufics(dot)com. If it wasn't for all of them this story wouldn't be what it is.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-No Name game this week, I think I've explained all the original and semi original characters I have. If there's a character you'd like more information on feel free to mention it in a review.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

"…Dress nice?" Following his sister back into the hall way he found both Akane and Nabiki waiting in front of the library. His sister wanted him to dress nice; did she mean he'd have to meet his mother as Usagi? He'd really rather not.

"Don't worry, I will explain to mom and our little sisters."

Now Ranma was confused, "little sisters?"

Natsume nodded but looked worried, "Didn't Kasumi tell you that you have seven little sisters, including two sets of twins."

Ranma shook his head with wide eyes.

Natsume continued, "I think that is why Genma took you, he probably thought that hanging around us while you grew up would make you girly." After thinking for a minute she giggled then nearly broke out in full force laughs."

Ranma looked at his older sister confused

Natsume seeing the confusion waved it off, "When you get to know them you will understand."

------------------------------------

Across the city Nodoka was lecturing her third oldest, "Now why can you not be as feminine as your older sister?"

The girl looked at her mother and asked, "You mean Natsume-tomboy-neechan?"

Nodoka's eye twitched, as much as she hated to admit it her oldest was the least tomboyish of all her girls, she only hoped her missing son was 'as manly as her girls were.'


	10. Ch10: Enter Ryoga

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere. 

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for much of this chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view. Natsume will also typically refer to Ranma as a male.

Chapter Ten: Enter Ryoga

For a reason she couldn't fully explain Nodoka found herself at the zoo. Natsume said the panda she had sent here yesterday was not the one the zoo lost but her husband. As she walked to the Panda cage she wondered if it was simply a lie her daughter told, or…

Genma backed up to the far wall of the cage. It couldn't be. First Natsume and now…Nodoka. What was his wife doing at the zoo? Why was she dressed in sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt? Her hair was even down. Did she know about his curse? How had Natsume? So many things were going wrong all at once, what Kami had he pissed off?

That was odd, as she approached the cage, the panda backed away from the bars on the visitors side of the cage. Maybe it was indeed Genma. Surely her husband was just as afraid of her as the panda seemed to be. Then a Zoo Keeper caught her eye. "Excuse me sir, what can you tell me about this panda?"

"This pal? We found him in Nerima; I'm guessing some rich guy kept him as a pet. Unfortunately we still haven't found the panda that escaped, but the boss wants us to keep that quiet so as not to disturb the public."

Nodoka shook her head. If he wasn't supposed to tell the public, why had he just told her? Wait a second. She recognized the Zoo Keeper; he was Dick Gumshoe, a somewhat famous police detective. "Aren't you with the police?"

"Yes Mam, but my salary got cut again, so I needed a part time job." Dick lowered his head in shame, Mr. Edgeworth was mad at him again.

His salary got cut? Again? You would think the police department would reward one of their figureheads, but then again he did tell her that this wasn't the zoo's original panda when he wasn't supposed to. Nodoka gave a soft smile. As her mother used to say everyone was good at something, maybe Mr. Gumshoe was bad at keeping secrets but he was probably good at discovering them. "So how are you so sure this isn't the panda that escaped?"

"That's easy; the one that escaped was female." Dick scratched the back of his head. He didn't think to check the panda's gender when he led its capture the day before.

"I see." Looking the panda straight in its fear filled eyes the former Saotome said the six word she knew would give Genma away. "I'll have to talk to father."

'SHE KNEW!' That was the last thought that went through Genma's head before he fainted.

"Woah, you don't see bears do that often." The panda just fell on its face. The detective then noticed his pager vibrating and frowned. "It's my day off."

Nodoka looked at her husband. With that reaction there was now no doubt. So that meant…Ranma was now a girl. Well if that was the case, hopefully she'd at least be more feminine than her older sister. How did she fail with Natsume?

------------------------------------

Without the principal around no one got called to the office and the school day seemed to go fairly fast. After the club meeting Ranma would have to ask Akane and Nabiki if they wanted to train with him. This morning his old man was still absent and he couldn't wake up Mr. Tendo to spar. Where was his Pop anyway? Mr. Tendo mentioned at breakfast he sent the Panda to get a job, but he should have returned at some time last night.

His mind wandered to the mallet he saw last night. Natsume didn't say anything about it, but it did have his old man's face imprinted on it. Had she sent his father flying so far it was taking him a while to return?

As class ended Ranma put his books away and was ready for the Otaku Club. After seeing they had the complete set of Ranma ½ manga, he had a lot of reading to do.

------------------------------------

"Natsume!" Kasumi called after her best friend. Since they didn't have any classes together it wasn't easy for her to run into the redhead. Redhead? Natsume's hair was back to it's natural color.

Natsume slumped her shoulders in defeat; she had done such a great job at avoiding Kasumi so far. If this was about Kuno, she'd hear her through, if not she was leaving for work. "What is it? I have work soon."

"Tofu said he told you about what happen with Kuno." She needed Natsume's help; hopefully her friend would put whatever was angering her aside to deal with the serious issue that Kuno had become.

"Yes he did. You do have him to protect you though." The older child of Genma frowned. Who knew Kuno was capable of something like this. They never thought he'd amount to anything worse than his manga counter-part. Boy were they wrong.

"You know he can't always be there. There has to be some way to deal with Kuno once and for all. You're good at getting out of your father's messes; can you help me out of mine? Please."

"I'll think about it. If you excuse me, like I said I have work." Yes, Natsume was good at getting out of fixes, but she hadn't figured out how to deal with Kuno yet.

------------------------------------

Ranma laughed out loud. Today they dressed as the civilian identities of the Senshi, but Kurumi and Nabiki thought it be fun to change around who was what Senshi. Mai had a very annoyed scowl on her face as she ended up as Usagi Tsukino, unfortunately for her they even had another blonde wig. Poor Miura ended up as Rei Hino, and Mutsumi help Karumi dress him in the miko robes. The two of them looked hilarious.

"Laugh now Usagi, I will have my revenge, on you, Nabiki, and Karumi." Mai did not join the club for the costumes. She joined it for the manga. They had drawn the Senshi names out of a hat and she ended up with Sailor Moon's alter ego, the worst possible Senshi for her to end up as. Usagi and Karumi both got Senshi that still suited them, and Mutsumi and Nabiki looked a little awkward in the parts they were playing. Nabiki got Minako Aino, and Mutsumi had gotten Ami Mizuno.

"How did you get Setsuna anyway?" Ranmaru thought they were only using the Senshi they used yesterday.

"Karumi put all the Senshi's names in the hat. Someone could have gotten Chibi-usa, Hotaru, or even one of the Star Lights." Karumi decided to be nice to the club's only male and give him a chance to play a male character. Too bad he didn't pull out one of the Kou's names. She was happy with her pick; Makoto Kino had a great fashion sense.

"Now that we got the dress up done, do we want to do pictures again? Or just start reading Manga?" Nabiki still wasn't entirely sure what went on in an Otaku club. The pictures they took yesterday were already selling well though. Poor Miura, his picture was selling the best; it seemed no one recognized him.

"Considering the profit we made from yesterday's session. I don't think we need to take anymore pictures. Well, maybe some of Ranmaru just because boys can't seem to get enough of him." True she needed to get her revenge on her other three friends, but looking at things level headedly, what Nabiki did yesterday helped the club a lot. Mai did wonder though, who would the male student body turn on if they ever found out that the girl they admired most was really a boy?

Mutsumi had already started reading a manga called Wedding Peach while the others were discussing what they wanted to do as a group. Then she heard a knocking at the door. Getting up from the chair by the bookshelf she walked over to it and opened it. Outside was a boy who was taller than Ranmaru with a black and yellow bandanna tied around his head and wearing a boy's uniform belonging to another school. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could spare someone to lead me to the Dormitory."

Ranma recognized that voice. Looking over at the doorway he couldn't believe who he was seeing. It was Ryoga!

"Ryoga? I think you're at the wrong school." Miura joined Mutsumi at the door. It had been a while since he last saw his lost friend. Ryoga's parents put him in a private high school with a dormitory, so he wouldn't get lost as much. Apparently their idea didn't work.

"Miura? Is that you? That means this is Furinkan High School. I've ended up in an entirely different district and I was just trying to go to the dorms!" The lost boy hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. Then he mumbled to himself in English.

Ranma frowned, although it was quiet, he could make out the words his old friend said. 'You will pay.' Maybe Ryoga was mad after him after all. "Since you're here, why don't you join us?"

"Can someone lead me to a phone first? I need to call my school so they can send someone to pick me up."

"Sure." Ranma walked over to the door and grabbed Ryoga by the arm. Yesterday he got to have a private conversation with his sister; today it seemed it was Ryoga's turn. The office his sister took him to yesterday had a phone in it.

Nabiki watched as Ranma left the room with Ryoga in tow. Who was going to show up tomorrow, Shampoo?

------------------------------------

Ranma sat on the opposite side of the desk while Ryoga made his phone call. He sat there wondering if Ryoga was truly mad at him. Then the lost boy hung up the phone.

"Thank you." The boy with fangs wondered why this girl decided to help him. She was definitely cute, unfortunately with his luck, she might not really be a she. Ryoga frowned as he examined her. There were no signs that she was really a guy. Her name should give away her gender, all the cross-dressers he knew used their real names. "You haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh, it's Usagi Narita." It felt a little odd reintroducing himself to Ryoga, but it couldn't be helped. Now to ask him the question he had brought him down here in the first place to ask. "Um, if you don't mind me asking what did you mean when you said 'You will pay' earlier?"

"Oh you heard me mumble. I didn't mean 'you', I meant 'Yuu'. That's the name of my roommate and he's responsible for seeing I get from the school to the dorms. However today he ditched me for a girl. I tried to get to the dorms myself, I never took my eyes off it, but somehow I still ended up here. If I'm inside a building I'll stay inside it, but if I go outside, I never know where I'll end up. It's been my curse since I was six." Ryoga frowned as he got up from the chair behind the desk. He really hated getting lost all the time but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief Ryoga didn't hate him after all. It was good to know he still had a friend. Getting up from his own chair he prepared to lead the lost boy back to the clubroom. Since it was the Otaku Club, maybe he could ask him about himself. "Hey, do you really know a Ranma Saotome?"

"Yeah, he was my best friend, I haven't heard from him since he went to China. Miura knows him too though. I'm guessing since Miura was dressed as a girl, your club is an Otaku Club." How many of those 'girls' were really boys. It scared him, but it wasn't as scary as his past experiences with real girls. Following the redhead they went back up the steps.

"Yep. So before he went to China did you challenge him to a duel?" He still referred to him as his best friend. Ranma feared an unfortunately girlish smile was on his face, but Ryoga was behind him so he didn't see it.

"No I didn't. I didn't think there was any point to one last fight. I figured I get lost enough I'll see him again eventually. Our lives at that time really didn't mimic the Ranma ½ manga. We did fight over breads, but we got along most of the time. Well sometimes we also got in a fight over Ami Mizuno; we both had crushes on her. I'm guess by your clothes and hair style you're supposed to be Setsuna Meiou?" Red-haired girl interested in Ranma…could it be Ranma himself? No, that was not possible. Ranma wasn't so girly, and there were no such things as curses. Well transforming curses at least, he was sure his sense of direction was a curse. Then again when it was called upon him in the past he himself had been able to act fairly girly. He could only blame that on the guys Ranma had him hang out with.

"Right again. So the both of you read Sailor Moon, for the girls or for the story?"

As they left the hidden stairwell, Ryoga thought more about whether the girl in front of him was Ranma. He had seen some later volumes of the series where the fictional Ranma easily fooled the fictional lost boy. Carefully he examined the way she moved; with each step she softly swayed her hips. He could feel his face getting as red as her hair, the person in front of him was without a doubt a girl. "I had nothing better to read and after I fell for Ami, I got curious about what would happen next. So overall I guess it was for the story. My interest in Shojo is all Ranma's fault."

"So you do like Shojo stories?" First Ryoga said he never challenged him and now he was saying it was his fault they ended up at the Otaku club. Ryoga was the one who got lost the first time they stumbled upon it. Ranma wondered just how faulty his friend's memory was.

"…" Ryoga didn't want to answer that question. It was a fact he wasn't very proud of and something he tried to keep from his classmates. He saw how they treated Nagisa for liking Shojo Manga, and he didn't want that treatment himself. Nagisa really didn't deserve being picked on for his taste in manga, if anything they should be picking on him for his taste in girlfriends. How no one picked up on the fact that Ikari was a cross dressing boy was beyond his unstanding. It made him sick to his stomach every time a guy tried to get Ikari away from Nagisa. As they returned to the clubroom, he hoped they wouldn't try to rope him into dressing up. He had more than enough experience in girls clothing to last him a life time.

------------------------------------

Akane came down from the Drama club room as happy as she could be. She got the part of Juliet in the next play! Finally she landed the role she always wanted. All her practicing paid off. Entering the Otaku Club's room she saw a bandana clad boy talking with Miura and Usagi, no longer cosplaying, like old friends. Looking around she didn't see Nabiki. "Usagi, where's Nabiki?"

"She'll be back; she's with Mai, trying to sell more pictures while the other clubs are letting out." Turning back to Ryoga, Ranma went back to her previous topic of conversation. "So do you really think the real Ranma could kick the fictional one's but?

"It really depends at what point in the story the fictional one was taken from. If the fictional one was taken from the end of Ranma ½ then sure he'd beat the real one. But if he was taken from another point in the story, lets say when he first met Ryoga, then he wouldn't have a prayer." The real Ranma had the benefit of knowing about the manga. If he was able to learn the ShiShi Hokodan, from the manga, then surely his friend could figure out his own ki technique. To think he thought he discovered how to do a real Kamehameha and it was actually a move from the comic book with his friend's name.

"Hey Ryoga, I was flipping through one of the later volumes yesterday, I think that Kamehameha you threw that one time was…"

"A ShiShi Hokodan." The lost boy nodded his head after cutting off Miura. "I've mastered it…or rather I mastered the imperfect form. Even with the manga as my guide, I haven't mastered the perfect form…I sort of got it once…, but I wasn't hollow and it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Really you can throw your ki?" In the manga no mater what Ranma always seemed the stronger one. But in real life, had Ryoga surpassed him?

At the mention of real ki throwing techniques Akane's interest became piqued. Pounding Kuno with something like that would really be satisfying. Sitting down, she joined the other three at the table. "How do you do it?"

"Well first you have to be really depressed, that isn't all that hard for me since I'm always getting lost. Then you have to gather that depression ki, that part isn't easy I know at first I tended to force it and it wouldn't come out. You have to let it happen at it's own pace. After you've gathered it, then you just release it. It's a lot harder then it sounds, the first time I did it, I hadn't meant to. When I did try it on purpose, after reading that chapter of Ranma ½, it took me six months to get it right." Ryoga looked at the newcomer to their table. She looked a lot like Nabiki without the wig, she sounded like Nabiki too. Since the real Nabiki sort of looked like the fictional Akane, was this the real Akane still with long hair? Although, she had hair in a pony tail that sort of resembled the way Makoto Kino had her hair, instead of having the ribbon at the bottom tying the end of the long hair together.

"Wow! I bet the next time you see the real Ranma you'll kick his butt." Looking at his friend's spirit, it didn't seem that much stronger than before, but the redhead still feared Ryoga now had the advantage over him. His trip to China had its benefits but it seemed Ryoga's training was more fruitful.

Usagi was humble enough to accept she could be beaten? Akane read Ryoga's spirit as Usagi had taught her, she had been slowly getting better at it; the bandana boy was just as strong as the redhead. Double checking her reading, she was right, the two were equals. Why was Usagi prepared to lose?

"I don't think so. I've never beaten Ranma, we've had a couple of ties, but I've never had a real victory over him." Ryoga wouldn't mind seeing Ranma again. He owed his friend some licks for not letting Miura know where he lived. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted by the clubroom's door opening and the reappearance of Nabiki Tendo.

"Oh here you are Akane, are you two ready to go home?" Nabiki entered the club room to grab her bag. She was curious about what Akane and Usagi were talking about with Ryoga and Ranmaru, but they could talk about that on the way home. Ranma had promised to give her some more training after school today since Kasumi was going to be making dinner.

"Yeah, see you later Ryoga, try and get lost here again." Ranma smiled as he got up and grabbed his things. It was good to see the lost boy again.

Ryoga watched the three girls leave the room then he looked back to Miura. "Is Usagi seeing anyone?"

"No, there are a lot of guys interested in her, but they're all afraid of her sister. It's not like you to actually take interest in a real girl, are you okay?" The blond hadn't seen the Hibiki since the end of middle school but he was under the impression Ryoga wanted nothing to do with real girls.

"My situation's changed. I'm not around them as much as I used to be. They're afraid of her sister, not her?" Of course Miura knew nothing about his previous situation, but he didn't really want it out in the open. That was why he didn't let his friends know about her, only Ikari and Nagisa knew and he didn't consider the two of them friends.

"When were you ever around real girls? Wait why would anyone be afraid of Usagi? Akane maybe, but Usagi, she's not a fighter." They had gone to an 'all boys' school; Ryoga was never around real girls. The only females Ryoga ever showed interest in before were on paper.

"Look Ranma has this trick where he sees people's battle auras, or as he calls it, spirit. He taught it to me before he left, I'm not very good at it and it takes me at least ten minutes of staring at a person to see anything. Still Usagi is three times stronger than Akane or the blonde girl. That girl you like is even stronger than her." Out of the members of the Otaku club he spent the most time with the redhead and he hadn't learned the other girl's names. Miura was pretty lucky to spend his afternoon surrounded by actual girl, instead of crossed dressed boys.

"Only martial artist have these spirits right? Mutsumi is a martial artist?" Ranmaru couldn't believe it, Mutsumi was a martial artist? She didn't seem like it at all she was so clumsy. He knew Akane practiced the martial arts, and it would make sense if Usagi did too since she was staying at the Dojo. Although it wasn't as surprising as Mutsumi the fact the Karumi was a martial artist took him off guard as well.

"Everyone has a spirit; it's just only martial artists that have strong spirits. Like I said Mutsumi has a really strong spirit, she's probably even stronger than me." Which was the reason he preferred Usagi, he wanted a girl who he could spar with, but he wasn't interested in one who could kick his butt. There was also the fact that Usagi seemed to show some interest in him, she spent most of the afternoon talking with him on various subjects. Both girls were really beautiful though, he could see why Miura liked the Chinese girl. Why did she have a Japanese name though?

"Hey Ryoga? When will your ride get here?" The blond couldn't help but wonder. How long did it take to get here from Ryoga's school?

"He'll be here soon, Sempai probably took all this time picking out what girl he was going to bring with him." Ryoga frowned. The school always sent their biggest playboy to pick him up, that idiot wouldn't be seen in public without a girl in his arms.

------------------------------------

While Kasumi cooked dinner Ranma was in the Dojo practicing with Akane and Nabiki. At the moment he was trying to straighten up their stances. Akane's wasn't that bad, but her twin showed just how little time she had spent with the Art. "Okay that's right."

As the pigtailed boy got in the same stance she and her sister were in, Nabiki thought about their discussion on the way home; Ryoga had mastered a ki technique. Ranma, then Usagi explained that she would devote some of her free time to devising one of her own.

"Now just follow what I'm doing."

Akane mimicked the kata Ranma performed for them. It wasn't one she was familiar with, but it probably came from his family's school. Then she recalled Ranma's statement earlier. "Ranma do you really think Ryoga could beat you?"

"I don't know, yeah it's true he's never beaten me, but I know how Ryoga trains, and I know the training I got while in China. Half of it was just stealth training." Truthfully it wasn't even training he was just hiding from Shampoo.

"Didn't you say you can tell how strong someone is by their spirit? You and Ryoga seemed to be equal." Nabiki had lots of chances to compare the two since Ranma seemed to cling to Ryoga during the club meeting. They were both so strong, at least compared to the rest of the student body, since Ranma taught her and Akane how to see spirits she was examining everyone she could.

"I noticed that too." Akane frowned…watching as Nabiki performed the kata with her and Ranma she couldn't help but be jealous, Nabiki had a natural talent for the art, she flowed though the motions effortlessly.

"Really? We're still even? I guess I got more training than I thought I did. Hey, since I can't see my own spirit, could you guys tell me if I'm any stronger as a guy than a girl." The twins were both pretty good. Even though Akane had more experience Nabiki mirrored her movements perfectly. Something in Akane's expression made him think, just like he had done with Ryoga, she was underestimating herself in comparison to her sister. He'd talk with her about that in private.

"Your spirit's the same either way, although I'm starting to wonder if your personality is. The way you were smiling at Ryoga has me curious." Nabiki smirked as Ranma fell to the ground face first.

"Wow, you finally get me to stop worrying about you and Nabiki, and now I have to worry about you and some guy?" Akane stopped with Nabiki and matched her smirk.

"That's something he does that reflects from the manga, he gets out of one problem only to dig himself into a new one." Nabiki decided not to blackmail her future brother in-law about the Manga, but he would pay for deceiving her and Akane, even if he finally came clean.

Slowly the pigtailed boy got up from his position on the floor. "I wasn't smiling at Ryoga I was smiling with Ryoga. He's my best friend and it was great talking to him again."

"But Ryoga doesn't know about your curse right? As close as you were sitting to him, I'm sure he's under the impression you like him." If she hadn't known 'Usagi" was Ranma it would have been the first thing on her mind when she entered the clubroom this afternoon. Once Ranmaru named the boy as a friend Ranma mentioned before, everything became clear. Since Ranma was always reminding her how much better he was, he could use some teasing.

"Not to mention you jumped at the chance to be alone with him for his phone call." The older twin though about how well Ranma played a girl. So long as it was just among girls he did a pretty decent job at it but throw in a boy, with the exception of Miura, and he makes one careless mistake after another.

"Really Ranma, how do you expect us to believe you don't harbor any feeling for Ryoga? Why would any girl want to be alone with a guy if she didn't like him?" Akane smiled as Ranma fell to the floor face first again.

"I'm not a girl!" The second he said that he was splashed with an ice cold bucket of water. Looking up he saw Kasumi had joined them in the Dojo.

"You sure look like a girl to me. Now it's time for dinner, father is hungry so hurry up." Kasumi smiled brightly she didn't know what she just interrupted, but it looked like she showed up at just the right time. Ranma didn't get randomly splashed enough.

As the three girls left him, Ranma became very worried about how they saw him and how everyone else at school saw him. He wasn't a girl, he was a guy, but … no one knew and if what his sister said yesterday was true, it would have to stay that way. How was he supposed to be Akane's fiancé if he was a girl the entire time?

----

Lio's Corner:

-I tried uploading this sooner but FFdotnet gave me some toubles.

-I'm trying for longer chapters, so updated may be on every other week now.

-Yes, that is Dick Gumshoe from Phoenix Wright, sorry I've been playing the game a lot lately and he just kind of snuck in the story.

-Nodoka is under the impression Ranma is locked in his cursed form. She doesn't fully believe Natsume's story.

-Although you see the character speak English, they're actually speaking Japanese, that's why Ryoga denied saying "you" when he said "Yuu".

-Dragon Man 180: Natsume didn't get any money, just two free passes. Also although Nodoka does look young for her age, I don't think anyone would confuse her for the sister of her children.

-Howard Russell: I'm not attempting to be evil, I'm just trying to protect Ranma from Goro.

-Wonderbee31: Well Ranma is trying to make things work with Akane. He doesn't have a clue how he'll deal with Kodachi, Shampoo, or Ukyo, but he want things to work out with Akane. I think he'll be surprised how different Kodachi and Ukyo are from their manga counterparts when they do show up, but you still have a bit of a wait before that happens.

Unfortunately Kasumi is no longer in shock by the end of this chapter, everyone may resume wishing retribution upon her.  
-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake:

Ryoga watched the three girls leave the room then he looked back to Miura. "Is Usagi seeing anyone?"

"No, there are a lot of guys interested in her, but they're all afraid of her sister. Why do you want to know?" The blond hadn't seen the Hibiki since the end of middle school but he was under the impression Ryoga wanted nothing to do with real girls.

Ryoga shuddered, "Well you see my father called me last night and told me that he and the current Narita clan head engaged me and his granddaughter, Usagi. I was worried though when I saw Usagi, I thought she might have been the cursed form of Ranma Saotome."

Ryoga paused for a moment, "She isn't is she?"

Miura shook his head, "I doubt it, if she is then she, Akane, Nabiki, and probably Kasumi are playing a joke on the school, but Usagi is too feminine for that, her older sister could pull it off I am sure, but Usagi is too much of a girl for that to be true."

Ryoga nodded, either he had a cute fiancée, or was about to prank Ranma badly, besides the Narita clan head wouldn't do something like that to his grandson would he?


	11. Ch11: Escaping

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Ranma is female for much of this chapter, but will never use female pronouns when things are from his point of view. Natsume will also typically refer to Ranma as a male, and Ryoga switches pronouns depending on his train of thought.

Chapter Eleven: Escaping

As Ranma finished his shower he wrapped his towel around his female form. After dinner Akane and Nabiki admitted they were just picking on him, but… if they could see him that way, others probably did as well. It hadn't really bugged him that much that he did such a good job at playing a girl before, but now?

Walking over to his locker, not looking anywhere but at his destination, he sighed. If only he could attend school as a guy. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Akane seeing him more and more as a girl.

Putting the fuku back on, he couldn't help but frown. His fear of Kasumi was the reason he did this in the first place. He tricked himself into seeing it as stealth training and that allowed him to have fewer problems with his behavior. Now though, more troubles were arising with every day.

------------------------------------

"Mother I'm home!" Natsume called as she entered their apartment. She only had the one morning class today and she had a bit of time before work. Her mother came from her room dressed in a black mini-skirt, white sleeve-less blouse, and black heels. "Mom?"

"Natsume? I wasn't expecting you home." Nodoka blushed, she didn't want her daughter finding out she was raiding her closet.

"Are you okay? You're not having a mid-life crisis or something?" It wasn't as if her mother didn't look good in her clothes, the older woman was only a bit taller than she was, but her mother always wore kimonos. It was some dumb family thing, something she herself chose not to follow. She was only a Narita in name, whether her grandfather approved of it or not, she was a Saotome. Not exactly something to be proud of, but the Saotome clan didn't have a dress code.

"No, it's just in my night classes, I'm surrounded by younger people and my kimonos make me feel so much older than I actually am, yes I'm a mother of two, but I'm no granny." The mother of two had a weak smile on her face.

The older child of Genma smiled back at her mother. "I guess when we see Ranma this Sunday we can go shopping for the both of you."

"Ranma doesn't have any female clothes of her own? Now that won't do." If her only son was now a girl, then she would expect her to dress like a girl.

"Well Ranma's only really a girl for school, and Kasumi already got him some uniforms, he really just needs undergarments of his own. I guess a few outfits wouldn't hurt for when we get together though. I mean I'd love to see him as a guy, but if Grandpa found out…"

"Why are you calling her a he? Isn't Ranma a girl now?"

"Mom, I told you already, Ranma's only part girl. He and pop can change back to their original forms with hot water. Cold water puts them in their cursed forms but hot water changes them back." Why did her mother have the impression Ranma was stuck as a girl.

"Then why is your father still at the Zoo? I visited him both yesterday and today, and he was still a panda in a cage." If Genma could change back with hot water, then why didn't he change back when the Zoo keepers bathed the animals?

"Dad's still there? I would have figured he would have escaped by now." Was her father stuck as a panda now? Did that mean her brother might get stuck a girl?

------------------------------------

Genma cried. Before getting caged there were random water splashes all the time. When he wanted to be human he ended up a panda. When he accepted being a panda for the time being; to hide or just be lazy, he ended up back as a man. Why was it now no hot water came his way? The idiotic Zoo Keeper always bathed him in freezing cold water; it was a wonder he hadn't gotten a cold. There had to be a Kami somewhere up there laughing at him.

------------------------------------

Ranma approached the principal's office. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong since running in the halls on the first day of school but as he was eating his lunch he was called to appear before Mrs. Ninomiya.

"Please come in Ms. Saotome and close the door behind you."

The redhead shuddered as he did what he was told. The principal had called him Saotome, not Narita. Did she know about Kasumi's deception? He grew pale, in a fight he was sure he could take the older woman, but either way the secret would be out. As much as he wanted to be a guy at school, there were both Kasumi and his grandfather who he was afraid of.

Hinako could feel the fear increasing in Genma's daughter. "Usagi, do you know why you're here?"

She had called him Usagi, not Ranma, maybe she didn't know his secret, but why Saotome? "No ma'am."

"Your mother and I went to school together, I knew your father too. You seem to take after Nodoka rather than Genma so my warning is simple, you are not to encourage males to take acts of perversion to get the attention of females they are interested in."

"I would never do that ma'am." A warning, that was why she wanted him here? Ranma couldn't stop himself and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Hinako smiled with her back still turned to Nodoka's child. She wanted to giggle at Usagi's reaction, but it would be bad for her image. "Did you think you were in trouble? Is there something you're doing wrong that I should know about? Or were you afraid I would punish you for using your grandfather's family name instead of your own?"

"Um, the latter. How did you know I was a Saotome?" No reason for her to know he was really a guy if she didn't already.

"As I said, I knew your mother and father. I was at their wedding too. I heard Nodoka finally divorced him, but as I understand it she only got Natsume, and you remained with Genma." The poor girl, still even without her mother's influence, Usagi was very much like Nodoka.

"I do live with my father, and right now we're both staying with the Tendo's. It was Kasumi's idea that I'd use Narita instead of Saotome at school in case father had any enemies around." He hadn't noticed it at first but he was being pretty familiar with the principal and although she still had her back turned to him, she was being just as familiar with him.

"Hiding you from Goro right under his nose. Genma would never be so clever himself. I'll have to meet the Tendo twins' older sister; she seems like a bright girl. Although if she was still a student here, she would have some harsh punishments coming her way too." There was a time when Goro Narita was a kind man. Then his wife Ron died, and he became obsessed with making sure the family legacy was eternal. He tried constantly to engage his daughters to the 'right' family. When they didn't approve of his choices, he had their choices fight him and only if they were victorious would he allow them to marry his precious daughters. Genma had beaten Goro, and Goro was willing to pass his school on to the fat young man. For some reason though, Genma ran away, taking his second child with him. What had motivated the fool? "Have you ever met your mother?"

"I'll be meeting her for the first time this Sunday. Natsume and Kasumi are friends, so Natsume came here when she heard I was attending Furinkan." So even the principal knew of his grandfather. Was he really that bad?

------------------------------------

Goro hung up the phone with Ryozo Hibiki. How stupid did Genma think he was, Usagi Narita? That could only be Ranma. The fool thought making his boy cross-dress and using the name his daughter wanted for their second girl would trick him?

Well the joke was on Genma. If he was going to make Ranma pretend to be a girl. Then he would engage his 'granddaughter'. The lost martial artist had a very prominent school even if he was only around to teach in it some of the time. Engaging 'Usagi' to his son would boost the Narita's school's reputation. If the boy was as stubborn and stupid as his father, he'd probably go through with it, just to prove he wasn't Ranma.

------------------------------------

The youngest Saotome left the principal's office with a very scared look on his face. Although on the inside he was smiling brightly, it seemed Mrs. Ninomiya would be a friend. The look of fear was only so the principal wouldn't look bad.

He was to tell everyone that the Principal gave him a two hour lecture, but the truth was that she mostly talked about his mother and father, and a little about his grandfather and great grandfather. He really would have loved to meet Natsume Narita, the man his sister was named after sounded pretty cool.

Goro Narita, on the other hand, sounded like someone he didn't want to meet at all. His sister made him sound bad, but what Ms. Hinako said made him sound worse. If he found out where he was, would he really try to kidnap him?

Well, there was only one more class period left, after that he was going home to change. He needed some time as a guy badly.

------------------------------------

Ryoga tried retracing the steps he had taken yesterday to Furinkan High. Somehow he ended up in a shopping district this time. It was probably somewhere in between Nerima and where his school was because he saw 'her' with a date. What was that guy, her fifteenth boyfriend?

He really wanted to see Usagi, especially after what his father had told him. She was now his fiancée, or at least she would be after the Omiai on Sunday. He just met her yesterday and her grandfather called his father to bring them together. The only one who knew about his feelings for Usagi was Miura, so destiny had to be bringing them together.

"Hey Ryoga!"

That voice! Turning around the lost boy saw his best friend. His luck just kept getting better and better. "Ranma!"

"Lost again?" To think he had just seen Ryoga yesterday and here he was again. Ranma wondered if things might finally be going his way.

"You know me." Ryoga rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Furinkan High School is?"

"I do, but I'm not exactly heading in that direction." He wasn't sure how people would react to seeing his male form, and he'd really rather not find out. Even if no one put together that he and Usagi were one and the same, there was still the question why wasn't he a student? The pigtailed boy couldn't help but be a little curious why his lost friend wanted to go back there though.

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't continue in the direction your going. Please, there's someone I really want to see." Ryoga really hoped he could at least steer Ranma in a direction other then the one he was currently heading. If she saw him… it wasn't even his fault, but she blamed everything on his friend and…

"RANMA SAOTOME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What was that?" The youngest Saotome's eyes widened as he heard a shout from nearby. Ryoga was right in front of him, and that voice was feminine. What was going on?

"What was what? Are you okay Ranma, I think I saw a clinic around here, maybe we should visit it." Number fifteen must have dumped her. Now he really needed to get Ranma out of here, he could not allow those two to cross paths. His dignity was riding on Ranma and her not meeting.

"Ryoga you're telling me you didn't hear someone shout; 'Ranma Saotome this is all your fault'? I mean the voice even sounded like you, but different." It was definitely a girl who blamed whatever on him, he was sure of it. Could it be Ukyo, that was the only girl, if Ukyo was a girl, he could think of that he had wronged in such a way.

"I didn't hear anything, we should really stop standing around here." Massive amounts of sweat flowed from Ryoga's forehead and his bandana was now drenched. Everything had been going his way, and now…. Maybe she was rampaging in another direction.

"Ranma?"

No such luck, she was here. Ryoga got himself in between her and Ranma. Ranma didn't deserve what she was about to deal him. "Ryoko, calm down. This isn't his fault."

"Not his fault? He ruined my life!" Ryoko pushed her brother out of her way. She was going to make Ranma pay for not meeting her. "DIE RANMA SAOTOME!"

Now Ranma was confused, out of nowhere this girl who looked like Ryoga started attacking him. Her spirit wasn't that strong, but as they say, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Her fist punched a hole in a concrete wall a moment after he dodged it. Given that she didn't appear to have any real skill to go with her monstrous strength, Ranma leapt atop a department store. Running wasn't really his thing, but neither was beating up a girl who didn't know how to punch right.

"YOU COWARD!" Ryoko kicked a fire hydrant after her target got out of range. Since the fight was over, she again ignored her brother and went stomping off with a slight limp, her thumb hurt too. One day, one day Ranma Saotome would pay.

------------------------------------

The redhead sighed, that crazy girl just had to get her wet. Who in the world was she? Ryoga seemed to know her. Well the lost boy was probably the best place for answers. Although Ranma really wanted to change back into a guy, if he did that he might lose Ryoga. Well the Ryoga was his friend, he might as well know about his curse. Doubling back Ranma found the bandana clad boy not far from where he had just been attacked by the girl. "Hey Ryoga!"

Ryoko, and Ranma crossing paths was a bad thing. Next time he found Ranma, or vice versa, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Still with his sense of direction, that would hopefully be a while. Another voice calling him… it was either Usagi or Noriko. Hopefully it was Noriko, that would mean he was already in Hokkaido. Turning around it was Usagi… with her hair in a braid and wearing Ranma's clothes?

"Ryoga, who was that girl?"

Ranma's clothes, Ranma's personality. This wasn't Usagi, it was Ranma he really did have a curse, but… Usagi looked so much like him. Noriko too for that matter. Ryoga had a bad feeling, just like in the Manga, Ranma had been tricking him. Still if that was the case, why had Ranma's grandfather arranged for an Omiai. "Ranma?"

"Yeah, look I'll explain everything, let's got somewhere where can talk." Ranma grabbed Ryoga by the arm. Before he came across Ryoga he had passed by a diner that looked fairly empty, they could talk there.

------------------------------------

Akane watched as some of her classmates practiced a scene. Ranma said he wasn't staying after school today to do some thinking. Maybe she and Nabiki pushed him too far last night when they insinuated he liked Ryoga. If they hadn't then Kasumi really did after turning him into a girl.

Because the pigtailed boy had to go to school as a dumpling haired girl, he probably didn't spend enough time as a guy. That waterproof soap he used kept him as a girl for the whole day, so he couldn't be a guy if he wanted to.

She had chimed in on Nabiki's insults as revenge for Ranma always bragging he was better than her. Sure he was, but he didn't need to rub it in. Still rubbing in the fact that he made a better girl than a guy probably hurt him a lot worse than when he reminded her he was better at the Art. She knew there were others better than her, the school's opinion was that she was the number three top fighter.

Their parents placed them in this engagement, but she found that she did like Ranma. He already confessed he liked her. It was because of that confession she changed the way she wore her hair, Kasumi even offered to let her borrow her rosebud earrings so she could look even more like Makoto Kino. She declined that offer, as she wanted Ranma to like her, not the character, she was emulating.

"Akane it's time for your scene."

"Coming." She had to put Ranma aside in her thoughts for now and focus on the play. Playing Juliet was a dream come true, and right now it was more important than Ranma.

------------------------------------

Although there were still students at school, the troublemakers didn't seem to partake in any after school activities, so Hinako had taken off a little early. As she sat down in the empty diner she noticed Usagi and a boy in a booth not too far from her. It didn't look like they had noticed her so she moved from the table to the booth behind Usagi and her boyfriend. She did this for two reasons, the first was not to be seen, and second was to hear what sort of boy Nodoka's daughter was going out with.

After their food arrived Ryoga started eating his hamburger. Neither he nor Ranma had said anything in the last five minutes. He didn't know where to start, and the redhead probably didn't either. This conversation would be about their secrets, and he was pretty sure neither of them wanted to have it. Well since Ranma hadn't pressed him yet, he put down his hamburger. "You're Usagi and Noriko aren't you?"

"Usagi yes, not Noriko, who's she?" Ranma played with his French fries. He felt very guilty about deceiving his friend which was why he let Ryoga go first.

"She's this girl I run into whenever I end up in Hokkaido, or at least she says it's Hokkaido. She looks like you do now, except she has long black hair she wears down. She's a bit of ditz too."

"Well I've never been to Hokkaido, I've been all around Japan, Korea, and China, but pops has always stayed clear of Hokkaido for some reason. I've asked him about it, and he's never said the reason. The first time I saw you since I left for China was yesterday." So besides his sister there was another girl who looked like him, but why? His looks came from his mother's side of the family and his mother didn't have any siblings did she? That was why his grandfather was so intent on marrying him or Natsume off, wasn't it?

"So she's not you?" The lost boy wasn't entirely sure if he could trust the redhead, not after yesterday. Not to mention what his father told him this afternoon too. He was going to have an Omiai with Usagi Narita.

"No, look Ryoga, I didn't mean to deceive you. I'm hiding from my grandfather. I've been told by both my sister and my principal that's he's worse than my old man." The lost boy might question him about that. Ranma decided to answer it before Ryoga asked. "Natsume Narita really is my sister, and Goro Narita is my grandfather."

And here he thought Ranma was an only child. Although as far as he knew, Ranma thought Ranma was an only child. His friend thought he was an only child too. He didn't want to talk about Ryoko, not with the other things that would come up. For some twisted reason the redhead's grandfather planned to engage the two of them, that wasn't something he wanted to talk about either. "Why don't you change back?"

"I'm sorry, we probably look like we're on a date. I really hate this, but everyone saw me come in as a girl and if I change, who knows how people will react. I don't want my curse becoming public knowledge." The pigtailed boy frowned, he had gone on this excursion to spend time as a guy and here he was spending even more time as a girl. Worse he was once again spending time alone with Ryoga as a girl.

"I guess that makes sense. So who does know?"

"Just you, the Tendos, Mia, Natsume, and possibly my mother. I want to tell Miura, but if I tell him I have to tell Mutsumi and Karumi too, and I don't really know Mutsumi well enough." This afternoon he was afraid the principal might have known too, but fortunately that wasn't the case. Could he do a better job keeping his secret than the Ranma of the manga? What would happen if Cologne and Mousse ever showed up? In the manga they were the reason the curse became public knowledge in the first place.

"I guess it's a good thing that manga wasn't that popular. I'm sort of curious how things will go with Ukyo." Maybe, just maybe he could keep from talking about his secret. Ranma seemed easy to distract, and what were the chances of Ranma ever encountering his sister again?

"The manga says Ukyo's a girl? I really hope what I remember wasn't mistaken and he was a guy." Ranma paled a little. If Ukyo was a girl, how much trouble would he be in for with Akane. While on the subject of girls… "Okay, you know my secret Ryoga, who was that crazy chick?"

The redhead wasn't as easily distracted as he thought, well now it was Ranma's turn to lose respect for him. "That was Ryoko, my twin sister."

"Your twin sister? I thought you were an only child?"

Ryoga rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see neither Ryoko or I wanted people to know we were twins because of what happened with school. Did you ever think it was weird that with my sense of direction I made it to school everyday?"

"Yeah, more than a few times, so?" Ranma looked the lost boy in the eyes. Ryoga was a twin, why was that such a big secret? Wait… "Ryoga are you saying you didn't make it to school everyday? Why in the world did your sister take your place?"

"I did make it to school everyday, just sometimes it was her school, and vise versa, Ryoko ended up at ours. If we didn't attend the schools we ended up at our absences would have racked up pretty quickly, so I would take Ryoko's place, and she'd take mine. That's the reason I was so uncomfortable with the Otaku Club. They were guys that 'chose' to dress like girls, where half the time I 'had' to. Also the reason I was uncomfortable around real girls is because Ryoko's friends knew whenever we switched places and then stared at me a lot in the locker room. I kept my eyes from them, but they were always looking at me." His sister would tease him, saying her friends liked what they saw.

"You could pull off looking like a girl?" The redhead examined Ryoga closely. He was surprised his sister's whole school didn't know he was a guy.

"Have you forgotten, I was skinnier then. That's why Ryoko could pass as me, that and she was flat chested, she's really grown in the last year although she's still smaller than you." He wasn't very proud of the fact he could pass as his sister back then, but unfortunately he could. Even more unfortunate was whenever his mother was home she enjoyed dressing him and his sister as twin girls. He was overjoyed when he found out his father decided to put him and his sister in a school with a dormitory and arranged for them to be walked from the dorms to the school, and back again. It was unfortunate that Ikari and Nagasa went to that same school, but no one else there knew him or Ryoka, so no one would wonder about what Ranma was now learning.

"Okay, so why is Ryoko so mad at me? Just what did I do to her. I'm guessing the days we didn't fight over food that was her, but still that doesn't really explain anything."

"That 'challenge', it wasn't a challenge at all. She wanted to confess her feeling for you before you left for China. When you didn't show she started to hate you, and now whenever her relationships fall to pieces, she blames you. I keep trying to tell you it's not your fault, but she won't listen to me." He had also told her not to confess to Ranma in the first place. Sure the pigtailed boy was his friend, but he didn't think Ranma was worthy of his sister. That and Ranma might think the confession was coming from him. A scary thought just crossed his mind, he didn't want Ranma thinking he liked him then, and now he actually did like his friend. Even though it was Usagi he fell for, she was still Ranma.

"Great, so I still have a Hibiki on my case, even if it isn't the one from the manga." Ranma wondered just how much trouble he'd have with Ryoko in the future. It wouldn't be half as fun as the stuff the fictional Ranma and fictional Ryoga went through in the Takahashi's works.

"It looks like neither of us can escape misery." Ranma had his sister wishing him dead, and Ryoga himself was engaged to Ranma. Or would be. He had the impression his friend didn't know about Sunday and he really didn't want to be the one to tell him about it. It was just his luck, the first girl he fell for is really a guy. Well not the first girl, Usagi was the second girl he ever fell for, the first one was when he was six though.

The waiter finally reached Hinako's table, considering how empty the place was she wondered why it took him so long. Still, while she was waiting she overheard some very interesting things. Usagi was Nodoka's son not her daughter. What was Usagi's real name, well one thing was certain, she'd be having another chat with the redhead tomorrow. She would allow Usagi to continue to keep her secret, but she wanted to be let in on all of it. Dropping that train of thought the brown haired woman looked at her menu. All this time waiting on the waiter and she hadn't decided what she wanted.

------------------------------------

Kasumi entered Ranma's room. Unlike the twins room it was fairly clean, the cursed boy didn't leave much for her to tidy up. Still, she noticed something sticking out from under the bed, picking it up she found it was a mail order catalog.

"Jusenkyo Products." After reading its title out loud to herself she started looking through the catalog. Ranma had water proof soap circled. He must be going through a lot of it. Thumbing though it a little more she found something that caught her interest, instant Jusenkyo packets.

The article said the that curse obtained from the instant packets lasted 24 hours and could only be used on a person once. A devious little idea came to mind. It would be interesting to see her Tofu as a girl, and of course if he was a girl then she would need to be a guy. If they were married they could do more with the reversed genders, but it still could be a lot of fun. Tofu would probably make a very cute and very shy girl.

------------------------------------

At home Tofu sneezed. Kasumi must have had another idea to make their relationship more exciting. The only Ono child frowned, it couldn't be worse than bungee jumping off Tokyo Tower at least.

----

Lio's Corner:

-Ranma has only read up to volume seven of the Ranma ½ manga. So his for knowledge only goes as far as the Martial Arts Take out Race story. That's why he's unaware of what the manga say about Ukyo.

-Chrysicat: Thanks for mentioning the triple post. I fixed it as soon as I could.

-Howard Russell: You're about to find out just how bad Goro is the next chapter. He and Nodoka have a little chat.

Do the Japanese have fanfiction too?

-Euphemism: I don't know why, but Kasumi just ended up evil in this story. It wasn't really intentional it just happened.

-Manga/Anime that does exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that does not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake:

Kasumi was about to leave Ranma's room when she noticed a glass of water siting abandoned on a table. She reached for it to take to the kitchen when she saw the water vibrate. Before she could blink it vibrated again, and again. After a moment she realized the vibrating was getting worse. After a minute it she was feeling it, she heard her father yell earthquake, and yet she was unable to take her eyes off the glass.

Finally, after a few minutes, just when the water would have spilled from the shaking it stopped. Kasumi took the glass carefully and started downstairs. She only reached the door when for the second time in a few days she realized she might have gone too far with her pranks.

She turned to the window and considered jumping and running when she heard the yell.

"Kasumi Tendo! Because of you we are seeing Hell!!!"

She recognized the female of the pair as Ranma's girl form, but had no idea of the male half of the duo, nor did she want to learn so soon. realizing jumping was out, she chose to hide in her room. 


	12. Ch12: Growing up with Ms Hinako Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Whether Ranma is male or female he will always use male pronouns when referring to himself in his head. Some other characters will also continue to think as Ranma as a 'he' as well.

Chapter Twelve: Growing up with Ms Hinako Part 2

Ranma didn't have the slightest idea why he had been called to see the principal again. Yesterday it was just for a warning, and he couldn't think of anything he had done wrong since then. Skipping out on a club meeting wasn't against the rules, or at least not the ones in the rule book. Reaching the principal's office he noticed the door wasn't cracked open this time, it was shut. Then it opened and the janitor walked out.

"She'll see you now." The old man hobbled out of the office. It seemed the younger Narita was just as much a trouble maker as her sister, being called to the Mrs. Ninomiya office two days in a row. Funny he never caught her doing anything. Well as she walked into the office he just went about his work.

As the redhead closed the door behind him, he noted that as always the principal had her back turn towards him. After yesterday he wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not.

"The Janitor was just asking if he should keep locking the doors every morning since Akane's mob seems to have finally gotten the point. I told him yes. Tardiness for any reason is inexcusable." Hinako smiled, she didn't want to get directly to the point with 'Usagi'. "You wouldn't happen to know his name would you? I've been here for a month now and I only know him as 'The Janitor'. I've asked some of the other teachers, but they don't know it either. Since you're friends with Nabiki, have you heard anything about it?"

"No Ma'am." The older woman was still talking to him in a familiar manner, so maybe he wasn't in trouble, but why was he here?

"I see. Well, I saw you with a boy yesterday, is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No! No, Ryoga's just a friend, yes he's a boy friend, but definitely not a boyfriend." Ranma shook his head violently and raised his hands to deny the accusation. He knew others might see him and Ryoga that way but he didn't think anyone he knew saw him.

"The two of you do make a cute couple though." Hinako could feel Nodoka's second child becoming depressed. Maybe she went a little too far. "I'm sorry, picking on my students is wrong, for that I'll let you decide a punishment for me, but first I want to discuss your real secret."

The youngest Saotome's eye widened in shock, the principal had not only seen him and Ryoga together but overheard them as well? They hadn't been very loud had they?

"I guess you're wondering how I overheard you and Ryoga? Before I became a principal I was a teacher after all, and a good teacher is also a good listener. Still, if I hadn't been sitting in the booth behind you I might not have heard the whole conversation." The depression changed to surprise, and now surprise changed to fear. The principal frowned; she had hoped 'Usagi' wouldn't be afraid of her.

"You know about my curse. The reason I don't change in school because I use a special soap that keeps me a girl." Ranma paused, since both he and Ryoga read Ranma ½ they both knew how the curse worked, Mrs. Ninomiya probably didn't. They hadn't discussed that yesterday. "Um, it's a Chinese curse, I change into a girl with cold water and back into a guy with hot water."

"I see, and Kasumi had the brilliant idea of having you attend school in your cursed state since Goro knows you're a boy. I can see how that would work. So Usagi, what is your real name?" What the cursed the son of Genma described seemed hard to believe, but…the other boy just accepted it yesterday and that made it seem credible. The older woman did wonder though, how truly female the child was at the moment?

"Yeah. Ranma, Ranma Saotome, I'm not sure where Kasumi got the idea for me to be Usagi when at school." It didn't seem like he was in trouble for the deception. That was a relief. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the principal knowing about his curse, but now she did.

"Well, since you're Nodoka's daughter, I'll allow you to keep being Usagi. I've talked to your teachers and none of them have noticed you behaving any less than ladylike, although I guess for you that would be an insult." Hinako made sure her tone carried the fact that she was only teasing Usagi. "Oh, the next time Ryoga ends up at our school, please bring him to see me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You may go now." As the principal heard Usagi leave she wondered what Nodoka thought about her child, a boy who understood what it was like to be a girl. Her own son got teased all the time that he looked like a girl, but it wasn't quite the same thing.

------------------------------------

Nodoka walked along the path towards the main house of her father's property. She wondered just why her father had summoned her today. Maybe one of his spies saw her out and about not dressed 'properly'. In high school she and ..., were allowed to dress normally, but after she got married, she was expected to wear a kimono at all times.

Reaching the door she wondered where all the staff was. Entering, she announced herself. "Father, I'm here."

"I'm in my office."

Well, there was nothing in her father's tone to suggest he was mad at her. Oddly he sounded pleased…, not again, when would he learn? Natsume would not accept any of his arrangements, her daughter would sooner live on the streets than accept his choice in husband. Making her way through the house, she entered the only room in the building that was westernized. Her father motioned her to take the chair on the opposite side of his desk. The folder he had in his hands was likely pictures of the boy he had in mind for Natsume.

"Nodoka, I've found your missing son."

"WHAT! Where is Ranma?" Acting was a necessary skill in front of her father, ever since her mother died, the wrong thing could set him upon a very annoying path. It became worse when her sister 'abandoned' the family. Honestly, if she could support herself better, she'd 'abandon' her father. There was only so much she could take of his controlling behavior.

"Here take a look at this." Goro put the folder in his hands on the desk and pushed it towards his only child. He smiled, the day after the next he would reunite his daughter with her child, then engage 'Usagi' to Ryozo's son.

Nodoka picked up the folder and opened it. She was expecting to see pictures of Ranma as a boy, but instead the pictures were of him as a girl. Usagi looked very much like Natsume, it was no wonder her father picked her out, but still, how did he know this was her son? "Father, I thought you said you found my son. These pictures are of a girl, a very lovely young woman who I can't even imagine is really a boy."

"That is Ranma. Genma must think I'm stupid, using the name "Usagi Narita". Usagi was the name you wanted to give your next daughter, I remember you discussing it with Genma. As for his appearance, the younger generation is full of these disgusting 'beautiful boys'. With that fat tub of lard's weak genes it's no surprise Ranma takes after you so much. No, those pictures are of Ranma I'm sure of it. There can be no doubt, that child is a Narita." No doubt at all. Genma had lost this game of wits.

"Couldn't she be a …"

"Do not bring up that name! You are my only child, you have no sister." Goro frowned. His daughter should know better than to bring up the traitor. Why would 'her' daughter bear the Narita name? No the redhead was the boy Genma took; only the fat fool would be stupid enough to place Ranma under the Narita name.

"I'm sorry father, but she was my twin, couldn't her children resemble my own?" Of course she knew this was in fact Ranma, but she couldn't help but wonder why her father thought so. One of the pictures of was Usagi in gym clothes and nothing showed through the buruma. Surely he father wouldn't think her son had such a small…. Her father couldn't know of Ranma's curse, could he?

"Genma was seen in the area, he's since disappeared, but the child is Ranma. This Sunday I have arranged for him to have an omiai with the son of Ryozo Hibiki. The Hibiki family are very strong martial artists, and their school is quite prominent."

"The son?" Her father was trying to convince her that the girl in the picture was truly a boy, but now he was treating her like the girl she appeared to be? How far gone had he become.

"Yes, if Genma wants Ranma to pretend to be a girl then I will treat him as one."

"Father…."

"Nodoka, it will be as I have said, do you have objections?" Goro stared down his daughter. It was not like her to be so argumentative.

"I will not be in attendance father; I will not see my son in such an unmanly state." Nodoka frowned; there was no convincing her father that 'Usagi' was a girl. Would her father's plans ruin her own plans to see her child?

Now that was an expected reaction from his daughter. She was a firm believer in that fact males should be manly and females should be feminine. Poor Nodoka, her daughter was a tomboy and her son was a cross-dresser.

------------------------------------

Ranma knocked on the door of the twins' room, with the exception of the principal finding out about his curse the day had been fairly uneventful. They had already finished their practice for the evening and dinner, since Nabiki was downstairs talking with Kasumi; he had a chance to be alone with Akane.

"Ranma? Is something wrong?" Akane was sort of surprised to see her fiancé standing at the door. Then again since he knocked it could only be Ranma or her father, and her father was out playing a teaching game.

"No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you about the practice sessions. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." The younger twin stepped aside and let Ranma enter the room. She then closed the door and sat on her bed as Ranma pulled up her desk chair and sat in it.

"With what happened with Ryoga yesterday I sort of forgot about it, but I've noticed you're a little envious of Nabiki." It was something obvious during both the evening and morning practice sessions, his fiancé tried to hide it, but he could read the jealousy.

"It's just I've been practicing the art since I could walk and I have trouble with some of the more advanced katas, Nabiki does them all as flawlessly as you do them." Akane frowned. It wasn't fair she had put so much practice into the Art and Nabiki was better than her.

"Nabiki's good at mimicking, but that only goes so far. You're the one with the real skill, all your practice wasn't for nothing. I know you can't see your own spirit, but trust me, yours dwarfs Nabiki's. She's getting stronger, but so are you. She may be a little more graceful than you are but that doesn't make her better." After saying those words the youngest Saotome had a bad feeling he should have left the last part out, but it was a little too late to take it back. Maybe he could make Akane forget he said it. "You know if you want to compare Nabiki to someone close to your level just look at Karumi, her spirit is pretty close to yours."

"Karumi? You're kidding me." She didn't miss what her fiancé said about her sister being more graceful than she was, but she had a bit of a hard time believing scatterbrained Karumi was a martial artist. Since Ranma taught her and Nabiki how to read spirits she had read most of their classmates, but she skipped over Karumi and Mai because she was sure neither of them were martial artists. Maybe she should check Karumi's, Mutsumi's too. If Karumi was a martial artist, then maybe the schools greatest klutz could be one as well.

Ranma smiled. Given Karumi's personality, he probably wouldn't believe it himself. The blonde's abilities though, they proved what he saw in her spirit, her stamina and stealth were both pretty good. "It's funny I can almost picture Karumi in a pink Ninja outfit."

"You know, I can too." Nabiki's super cutesy friend did have a bit of a mysterious side to her. Akane could sort of picture Karumi as a ninja.

------------------------------------

Recca breathed heavily, this fight was not going well. The older woman was just as formable without her blade as she was with it. She was also very good at preventing both him and his sister from having the time to take her picture. Not that the picture would be very clear, the lights in the room were out.

Dodging the principal's fist, Karumi was having second thoughts about her eldest brother's plan. Kurei had the idea that if they got a picture of Mrs. Ninomiya's face, they could blackmail her. Maybe he should have come along too, because she and Recca weren't enough against her.

"We need to retreat, we have failed our mission." Recca frowned beneath his hood. Kurei would not be happy.

Hinako watched the two black clad ninjas escape out the window they entered through. Turning on the lights she saw how much of a mess they made. She sighed, then picked up her sword, before turning the lights back off and heading to her room. Tomorrow she would have another talk with Miss Nabiki Tendo.

------------------------------------

"I wonder who was thinking about you?" Akane teased her twin as they walked to school. Last night after they had gone to bed Nabiki let out a violent sneeze. The younger twin couldn't help but imagine Mai was mad at her sister for something again.

"Maybe it was Ryoga, since he can't have me or Akane, he's settled for Nabiki. Come to think of it, in the manga, the fictional Ryoga didn't like Akane till she cut her hair and the real Nabiki is basically a short haired Akane." Since he was always being picked on Ranma hoped he'd be forgiven for dishing out a little.

Nabiki rolled her eyes; her hair style was still different than Takahashi's Akane. "So you admit Ryoga liked you, are you sure you don't return those feelings?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Usagi, maybe you should leave the teasing to me and Nabiki, you just don't have the knack for it without incriminating yourself." The younger twin patted her fiancé on the back, from what little she read of Ranma ½, the fictional Ranma was good at insults; her Ranma just wasn't.

"I have to agree, you just don't have it in you." Poor Usagi, she had the cutest frown on her face, the older twin couldn't help but pity her.

"Hey I'm good with insults, it's just I'm trying not to go overboard. If I was really trying you guys would get mad at me." The last thing he wanted was the twins mad at him, especially Akane. Ranma sighed as they reached the school entrance. In his mind it was a good thing he wasn't good at teasing, teasing was what girls did because they weren't any good at insulting.

"Miss Nabiki Tendo, the principal would like to see you."

Nabiki looked away from her sister and Usagi to see the Janitor standing before her. No matter how hard she tried she never could learn his name, no one knew it. Taking in what he said, she wondered what she had done, she dropped all her illegitimate money making methods after their first talk. "I guess I'll see you two in class."

"Good luck." Akane couldn't think of a thing her twin had done wrong since Monday and school re-opened. As she and Ranma entered the building and headed towards their lockers, she hoped her sister would be all right.

------------------------------------

The middle Tendo daughter closed the door behind her after being summoned into the principal's office. The room seemed somewhat darker than the last time she was here. It gave her the impression that the trouble she was in was much more serious than before.

"Do you know why you are here Ms. Tendo?" Hinako made her words sound as icy as possible. She wanted the short haired girl to know just how terrible her actions were.

"N…n…no Ma'am."

"You know what you did last night, and don't try to deny it. I know of no other student who would go that far to see my face." There was a very good reason she didn't show her face to the students. The males wouldn't respect her if they knew what she looked like; two-thirds of her male students from her last school fell head over heels for her despite the fact they knew she was a mother of five. Perhaps if her principal had allowed her to rough a few of them up she wouldn't have had the problems she did, but still the last thing she wanted was for that to happen again.

Nabiki stared at the back of the principal's head. Just how far did the woman believe she went? As big a secret as the true face of Hinako Ninomiya was, it wasn't like she could make any money off of it, the school rules forbid it. She wasn't about to break the new rules, it wasn't worth it.

From Nabiki's aura she could feel many things; fear was there as expected, but not defiance. Had she jumped to the wrong conclusion? "Nabiki, you do know what your friend Ms. Asari did last night? It was under your orders."

"I didn't ask Karumi to do anything. Was she stalking your house?" The older twin was now curious, what had Karumi done? Now it made sense why she was here, if Mai or Karumi got caught doing anything people would automatically assume she was behind it, whether she was or not.

"You may leave. Ask your teacher to send Karumi to me." The short hair girled wasn't lying; she didn't have anything to do with last night. Thinking about it, her sending ninja seemed a little farfetched even for her, but….

------------------------------------

Hikaru sat on a branch facing the principal's window. Recca and Karumi failed their direct attack, but from here he'd at least be able to get a picture of the older woman through the window when she finally looked out of it. How could that woman force their cute little sister to wear a boy's uniform.

------------------------------------

Karumi walked to the principal's office in fear. Last night the older woman didn't attack her covered face, but the rest of her body had several bruises from their encounter. She was sort of lucky she wasn't wearing a skirt and that she could wear sweats in gym. Too many people might ask questions she didn't want to answer if they saw how hurt she was. Reaching the door she noticed it was wide opened, did that mean she was to come right in?

"Ms. Asari, come in and close the door."

Doing as she was told the youngest Asari child worried. The principal seemed very angry; she had to know it was her that was at her house last night. Did she also know her second brother was outside the school?

"I first thought Nabiki sent you, but I can read auras, and I know she wasn't lying when she said she didn't. Reading auras is a skill most female members of my family are very good at, without looking at you I can read your emotions, I can sense your fear, I can even sense the presence of your brother outside. What is this about?" After this meeting the students would be aware of more of her abilities, she didn't think Karumi would keep quiet about them. Still fear was her best weapon and the blonde needed to know just how scary she could be.

"Karumi's oldest brother thought if we got a picture of you we could…"

"I see, well tell your brothers that will not work. If you do get my picture you can show it to whoever you want, it will not change my decision." Hinako sighed. Now she felt sadness emanating from the blonde along with the fear. "I will not punish you for your brother's idea; I know how demanding older siblings can be. You may leave now."

Karumi walked out the office and headed to her class room. She wanted to cry, but people might assume the wrong things of the principal if she did. Mrs. Ninomiya was scary, but she wasn't a bad woman.

------------------------------------

Ranma went up the steps towards the roof, he wondered just what it was Karumi wanted to talk to him about. As he reached the roof he felt the wind breeze under his skirt. He really hated attending school as a girl. Looking around he couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Usagi-pyon!" Karumi jumped down from the roof of the stairwell exit. She had just finished sending Hikaru a report about what happened earlier via mirror reflections. Her older brother would report back to Kurei, and hopefully the oldest brother would accept that his plan was a failure. If he didn't…fighting the principal again wasn't something she wanted to do.

"You wanted to see me?" The redhead couldn't help but be a little curious about what the blonde was doing above the stairwell. More and more Karumi was fitting into his image of a ninja.

"Yes, Karumi would like you to teach her how to read auras"

"Read auras? I would if I could, but I can't really read them myself. I can sort of see them and tell how strong they are, but that's the limit of my ability. The Saotome School doesn't really deal with them much, so I'm trying to teach myself more about them." That was an interesting request, why did the blonde think he could read auras? He was attempting to all the time, but he unfortunately could do no more than what he taught Akane and Nabiki.

"Saotome School? Aren't you a Narita, why does Usagi-pyon study another family's style?" Karumi scratched her head, why didn't Usagi know her own family's style. She had hoped since Usagi was stronger than the principal that she was also better at reading auras and she could teach her how to be better than the principal. "Oh wait are you betrothed to a Saotome, is that why you were taught their family's style?"

…The youngest Saotome stared at the overly cute girl. The last thing he ever wanted to think about was being betrothed to some guy. "My father is a Saotome, and legally I am too, it's just he has enemies so I use my mother's family name. Um, when Natsume came to the Otaku Club meeting, that was my first time finding out I was even related to her. I had just thought Kasumi picked a random family name off the top of her head."

"Oh." Karumi tilted her head a little then straightened it. It had seemed like Usagi-pyon and Natsume-sempai were meeting each other for the first time that day. The redhead had also mentioned when they first met that she lived with her father. Karumi frowned; the dumpling-haired girl had a hidden talent she didn't even know about. "That won't do, the women of the Narita clan are supposed to be very skilled in reading auras. We need to find you a tutor!"

"Karumi, what makes you think that?" Ranma frowned he wasn't a woman of the Narita Clan; he was a man despite the shape his body was presently in. Unfortunately he couldn't exactly tell the blonde that, now he was worried how she'd react if he did.

"Karumi can't say." Was it possible the reason the principal remained in the shadow was to hide from her husband, that she was Usagi-pyon's mother? Maybe now that Natsume-sempai was in college she came back to Nerima. The house she and her brothers visited seemed way to big for just one person, maybe she had plans to take her daughter back? All that was possible, but her name wasn't Narita, maybe like Usagi she changed it to deceive someone?

------------------------------------

Ranma walked along the streets of Nerima. Karumi was probably going to be annoyed at him for skipping out on the Otaku Club, but he needed some guy time. Tomorrow was the day, he'd finally get to meet his mother.

If it wasn't for his stupid grandfather, he could show her the man he'd grown up to be despite his old man raising him. Instead she'd get to meet the girl he had to pass himself off as at school. What would she think of him because of that. Would she be disappointed, would she be strangely proud.

He spent the majority of his life thinking his father was his only family, Genma never talked about his mother of the fact he had an older sister. Despite the time gap, he and Natsume got along great, would he get along with his mother.

"Help!"

The youngest Saotome stopped self reflecting to see what was going on. Tracing the cry for help, he saw a young woman running a food cart being attacked by a panda. So his pop finally reappeared. Where had that good for nothing old fool been? Well that wasn't important, what was important was saving the poor woman from his father, and then taking Genma home.

------------------------------------

The master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial arts sat in his cage convinced that the panda they had caged before was in fact a Jusenkyo cursed victim like himself. Why else would they only bath him in cold water, why else would the cage be so sturdy. It's previous occupant had to have been a strong martial artist like himself.

His wife didn't seem to mind the predicament he was in. She visited him daily and when ever they were alone she would talk to him about how her life and Natsume's life had been. He would never admit it, for it was a sign of weakness, but he did enjoy hearing about how she and his daughter were doing.

Maybe just maybe when he finally got out of this prison called a zoo, he and Ranma would return home. Things were working out between Ranma and Akane, and Kasumi wouldn't let them merge the school till after they graduated anyway. Nodoka even mentioned that she and her father no longer saw eye to eye, maybe she'd be an ally against Goro.

----

Lio's Corner:

-Sorry for the major chapter delay. I actually finished it on time, but I didn't quite like what I had so I went and re-wrote most of the chapter.

-Howard Russell: thanks for the info, poor poor Ryoga.

-Wonderbee31: well Ranma doesn't have to worry about Goro yet. Something will get in the way next chapter.

-Daniel Thomas Stack: actually Ryoko found the club accidentally while looking for the girls bathroom. Why she thought there would be a girls bathroom in a all boys school we may never know.

Nodoka does indeed have a twin, with several daughters in Hokkaido, Ryoga's just met one.

As for me giving insight to WarGiver, well he does have some. The truth of the matter is that some of his off the wall ideas are the inspiration for certain aspects of the story. I had no intention of trying to engage Ranma and Ryoga originally, then he wrote the omake, and that got the gears turning in my head. The same goes with Nodoka's twin, I had no plans for her, but after the third omake I couldn't help but see the possibilities it created. WarGiver and the rest of the people at Fukufics(dot)com deserve a lot of credit for making this story what it is.

-Manga/Anime that exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.

-Manga/Anime that do not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.

-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

NGNGNG

Name Game (This is the part where I explain semi-original characters.):

The Asari Brothers: In age order from youngest to oldest Karumi's brothers are Recca, Hikaru, and Kurei. I'm not sure why I decided Karumi was going to be a ninja, but when I introduced her it was always my intention. For that reason when I chose the names for her brothers I looked for names that seemed ninja-like to me. Recca's and Kurei's names came from Flame of Recca, and Hikaru in a round about way came from the web comic Shortpack.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake:

Ryozo Hibiki paced in front of his chair in his home office. He was pondering criticisms of his family's directional curse to keep himself distracted from the problem at hand. The fact was his son was a half day late, and the Omai was tonight.

When he herd his daughter's "I'm home," and his wife's "Welcome home" he smiled, but something sounded off. As the family dog ran off to guide the child to the room he realized that his daughter was in the room with him. A very confused look came to his face. The look only became worse when he saw the newly arrived girl. He stood up quickly and asked, "Ryoga?"

Ryoga nodded and explained, "I was on my way here and when I was a couple blocks away I got splashed with water and then…" Ryoga trailed off as 'she' realized 'her' father was pacing again. He then looked at his daughters, and then directed his actual daughter to come closer. He whispered a plan into his daughter who giggled and led her gender misplaced sibling off.

As Ryoga was dragged away Ryozo muttered to himself, "If Goro Narita wants to play games, then lets play games." Ryozo was pleased with the plan, it would show that arrogant ass a thing or two.

------------------------------------

Across Nerima Goro was upset and trying to figure out how to recover this mess, before him was his daughter and grandson. He looked back at the photo and then to Ranma. 'Usagi' and Ranma could pass as siblings, but it was clear that Ranma was male, and very male, just as Usagi was very much a girl. He frowned and thought to himself that Ryozo Hibiki was up to his old tricks, and he had a traitor in his staff. Fortunately for him he had planned for such a problem, his sudden grinning only increased when he noticed Ranma's discomfort.

------------------------------------

Entering the Tendo dojo at that moment was Kasumi who put the bucket back, Ryoga would be unhappy, but they can't marry two girls without loss of honor. The irony in the situation was completely lost on her.

------------------------------------

At the Omiai later that day A female Ryoga wearing chest bindings and skillfully applied make up and padding under 'her' kimono gave a very 'pretty boy' look. On the other side of the table sat a male Ranma, wearing ample 'padding' in other areas, and less skillfully applied make-up, and dyed red hair made Ranma look less like his female form, and more like an oversized, thunder thighed, flat chested, tomboy.


	13. Ch13: Meetings and Revelations

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Pre-chapter note: Whether Ranma is male or female he will always use male pronouns when referring to himself in his head. Other characters will also continue to think as Ranma as a 'he' as well.

Chapter Thirteen: Meetings and Revelations.

Ranma looked at himself in the closet mirror; Akane had lent him a white sundress and heeled sandals. Sighing at his appearance, he decided not to put his hair in dumplings and just leave it down. Why did he have to be such a beautiful girl?

As depressing as seeing his female form in the mirror was, he'd be meeting his mother today. The same thoughts kept repeating in his head: what would she be like? Would she accept him as he was? What did she think of the curse? Natsume had told her about it, right?

It was still rather early, but he wanted to leave before his father woke. Grabbing the purse Nabiki lent him he left the room silently. Not only was his old man still asleep, but so were the Tendos.

--------------------

Carrying a single bag and a long wrapped object a young man stepped out of of Tokyo's Haneda and wondered where he should begin looking for his sister. What had she been thinking borrowing their father's credit card and coming all the way to Tokyo? He could only hope that she stay out of trouble. Seeing the sunrise, he knew he had a long day ahead of him.

--------------------

Since he wasn't going to be meeting his mother until noon, Ranma walked around Nerima just to familiarize himself with it. Turning one corner he came upon a dojo that was in the process of being built, a banner on the wall proclaimed, 'Coming Soon: The Ninomiya Dojo'. Akane had mentioned the principal was a master of iaijutsu; was this where she lived? Looking over to the side of the house next to the dojo he saw a familiar back practicing sword swings.

Well, it seemed now he knew where the principal lived. Deciding not to interrupt her he continued on his walk. He wondered just what the older woman looked like. With the exception of the teachers, no one really knew. Mrs. Ninomiya's face wasn't as big a mystery as the Janitor's name; no one knew what that was.

Even with all the similarities, his life wasn't all that much like the manga when all was said and done. That thought actually comforted him, maybe he wouldn't go through half the chaos the fictional Ranma did.

Then again some things made up for others, like Ryoko hating his guts instead of Ryoga. Thinking back to the fact that Ryoga wasn't himself sometimes explained a lot. At times he did get the feeling Ryoga was staring at him too… longingly. Those times it must have been Ryoko. Also the times they didn't fight were obviously Ryoko as well; Ryoga had confirmed as much the other day. It also explained Ikari and Nagisa, before they started falling for each other they spent a lot of time looking at Ryoga or Ryoko. Since they lived near the Hibiki's they probably knew about the twins and their switching.

Next Sunday he'd have to track down Ryoga. He could use a good spar.

--------------------

Last night Ranma had brought home a panda that they assumed was his father, but when Kasumi inspected it this morning, after failing to change it human with hot water, she found out it was a she. Genma's cursed form was still male, so the panda wasn't her father's friend. "Father!"

Soun came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth, he wondered what Kasumi wanted. She had already asked him what he would like for breakfast. "Yes Kasumi?"

"Ranma brought home the wrong panda." As expected her father's eyes became three times their original size.

"Are you sure?" What was the likelihood of another panda roaming around aside from his old friend? Then it hit him, while he was in Juban he heard that the Zoo's panda had escaped but quickly had been recaptured as well. If this panda was the Zoo's then Genma…

"Yes father, I tried turning it human already."

Soun closed his eyes and shook his head. His missing friend had been kept prisoner at the Juban Zoo for the past four days. Well, now he knew Genma hadn't run away.

--------------------

With breakfast finished Nabiki dragged her twin into the dojo for some practice. Since Ranma was out meeting his mother, she wouldn't learn anything new, but sparring with Akane would be just as helpful to her training. "Remember this is just practice."

"I'm not mad at you at the moment so you have nothing to worry about." The younger twin was in a very good mood. Everything seemed to be going great lately. Her relationship with Ranma was going well, she got the part she wanted in the Drama Club's next play, and she no longer had to deal with the morning mob.

"Ranma showing up just seemed to set the ball rolling for lots of great things, didn't it?" Nabiki smiled as Akane sent some rapid kicks her way. She was able to block the first, but failed at the following two.

"I don't know, I mean the only thing he's really had a hand in is us getting along better. It was the principal who took care of the horde and Kuno. Also I got the part of Juliet through my own practice." The longhaired twin frowned as her sister's punch landed on her stomach. Nabiki might not be as strong as she was, but it was obvious that at the rate Nabiki was catching up they would soon be at the same skill level. So much for her fiancée's assumption that the shorthaired twin was only good at copying. Nabiki's defense could use some work, but her offence wasn't that bad.

"I guess you might have a point there. Despite the fact she doesn't let me make much of a personal profit, I think she's good for the school." It wasn't that their family wasn't well off, they were, their father owned several profitable pieces of land. The thing was, because she and Akane didn't do much of the housework, their father didn't give them much in the way of spending money. Since Ranma had cooked and cleaned he gave the cursed boy more spending money for his day trip than he would give her and her sister for a month.

"Speaking of personal profit..." The younger twin dodged a high kick from her sister. "When do I get my share from the pictures, you said I get paid for the ones of me that sold."

"You'll have to talk to Mutsumi, she's the club treasurer. She didn't trust me with the money and volunteered for the position. You have bit coming to you though, you're in third place." The older twin took a kick to the stomach and was grateful her sister wasn't going all out. Throwing a punch of her own she was disappointed when Akane blocked it with ease.

"Third Place?"

"Miura's picture has sold the most, then Mutsumi and 'Usagi" are tied for second, followed by your picture. The group photo has sold well too, but all the profit from that one goes to the club." Nibiki couldn't help but wonder why Karumi's photo hadn't sold that well.

"That reminds me, Mutsumi is stronger than Ranma." It was a bit of a jump, but after her fiancée mentioned Karumi was as strong as she was, she started looking at the spirits of other unlikely fighter. The half blind girl was actually quite a bit more powerful than Ranma.

"You're kidding right? Mutsumi?" The shorthaired twin tried picturing their Chinese classmate as a fighter and she failed miserably. "I mean she's so clumsy."

"That's with her glasses off; with them on she's as graceful as Usagi or Karumi."

This time successfully blocking a series of kicks from her sister Nabiki, remembered why the principal had called her to her office the day before. Karumi had done something to her and she thought the older twin was behind it. "You're not saying Karumi is a martial artist too."

"Ranma thinks she's a ninja. Have you been practicing your spirit reading?" Akane thought about the pink ninja outfit the cursed boy mentioned the other night. Karumi definitely suited it.

"Well everyone but Mai, Karumi and Mutsumi. I didn't really think any of them could be martial artist. I guess I don't know Karumi as well as I thought I did." She and her ditzy friend were going to have to have a talk. Well she didn't have any plans for the afternoon anyway.

--------------------

There she was. His little sister had come to see their mother. Taking the train to Nerima was a good idea. "Noriko!"

Ranma looked up from the train schedule. There was still quite a bit of time before he was to meet his mother, but he wanted to know exactly when her train would get here before walking around some more. Then he heard a voice, it was like his own, but a little deeper. A moment later a hand was on his shoulder. Looking at the person attached to the hand he saw a boy that looked like his normal self, but a few years older, a slightly more feminine face, and short hair. "Um, are you talking to me?

"Of course I'm talking to you Noriko. Please, do you really think I'd be fooled by you dying your hair?"

"My hair isn't dyed, I'm a natural redhead." Rolling his eyes, he hoped Kasumi, didn't have the fictional Nabiki's spies to report that he was acting un-lady like. "Can you please take your hand off my shoulder?"

Noriko's brother took his hand off her shoulder and stepped back. That comment was more like something Nodoka would say. Although Nodoka would never dress so femininely, that and she was only ten years old. Deciding not to trust the girl's behavior or appearance he closed his eyes and looked at her aura. "I'm sorry, you look like my sister."

"Well you look like mine. Your name wouldn't happen to be Natsume would it?" The older boy definitely looked and sounded like he was related. Ranma once again wondered if his mother was an only child or not.

Natsume slumped his shoulders and lowered his head. He had cut his hair so people would stop confusing him for a girl. Maybe he should have taken up his youngest sister's offer of giving him a cool scar. "As a matter of fact it is."

With those words the male Natsume walked away. The youngest Saotome couldn't help but be puzzled by his reaction to the comment. He then took noticed of the wrapped object Natsume was carrying, could it be a sword? Maybe, since he still had time before meeting his mother, he should head back to the Tendo's. He had questions for Akane and Nabiki.

-------------------

Noriko couldn't believe what was happening to her. Why was she being forced into an Omiai?

It all started when her friend Yui said that Ryoga was a comic book character and that there was no way she had met him. Just because Ryoga only showed up when she was alone, it did not mean he was a figment of her imagination. She had never even read the manga that Ryoga Hibiki appeared in.

No, she was sure that he was real. And, since he was real, couldn't it mean the Sailor Senshi were real too? That was why she borrowed her father's credit card and came to Juban. Her goal was to find the Senshi.

When the man in the suit called her Usagi, she had said yes because she thought it was possible he was confusing her with Sailor Moon. If he was, maybe he would have brought her to the other Senshi. However, that wasn't the case. He and some other men in suits grabbed her, tied her up, and gagged her. Then they brought her to this compound to prepare for an Omiai.

Now she was dressed in a formal kimono and locked in a room surrounded by more men in suits. The worst thing was that she had spent the whole night putting her hair in dumplings and they took the dumplings out and put her hair in a bun.

-------------------

As her mother left for the train station, Natsume headed toward the Narita family home. She wasn't as sure as her mother that Goro wouldn't capture her cursed brother. Her only plan to save her poor brother was something Kasumi would do. Her mother told her that Goro believed Usagi to be her brother cross-dressed, so she would open the kimono her grandfather's servants likely forced him into and show her grandfather Usagi's breasts.

She sighed there wasn't even a guarantee that would work. Goro was a stubborn stupid old man. Still she had to try. The last thing she wanted was her brother being engaged to another boy.

--------------------

Genma arrived at the Juban station still somewhat surprised at event that had just played out. The Zoo Keeper splashed him with hot water, gave him a set of clothes and money for a train ticket. Apparently Tendo had called and told the Zoo Keeper they had the wrong panda, but why did he tell the Keeper about his curse?

"Genma?"

Turning quickly and assuming the crouch of the wild tiger form, the Saotome patriarch uttered the words he hoped would save his life. "Please forgive me Nodoka."

"That will depend on how things go today." Nodoka looked down at her husband. He wasn't in his normal training gi; instead he was wearing blue pants and a white button down shirt. When he looked up she wondered what his reaction would be to what she was wearing.

"What things?" Standing up the old man couldn't hide the shock he feeling. Nodoka wasn't dressed as plainly as she did when she visited him in the zoo. Instead she wore blue high heels, a blue mini-skirt, and a white sleeveless blouse. "Nodoka, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Although it was inappropriate; Nodoka was feeling young and a little daring so she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. Her husband blushed bright red and she took his arm. "Usagi and I are spending the afternoon together."

After regaining his composure, the Saotome patriarch walked with his wife to their train. It had been so long since they had been together like this. Despite their divorce, he did still love her, and from their conversations at the zoo, she still loved him. Nodoka seemed much calmer now than he remembered her, even the way she said Usagi had no malice in it. He expected her to try to kill him for turning their son into a girl. "I wasn't sure you knew about Ranma's curse."

"Our daughter told me about it the same day she mentioned yours. She found out about it from Kasumi. The two don't have any classes together, but they both attend the same college." How much further down the path of insanity would it drive her father should she re-marry Genma? She loved her father very much, but she still loved Genma too. Yes he was an idiot, but a lovable idiot. The way her daughter described her son, despite all Genma's flaws, he ended up a good person.

"So through our daughter you've gotten to know my old friend. Do you approve of the union between the Saotome clan and the Tendo clan?" The reason he took Ranma and left his wife and daughter was two fold. First to be a true warrior Ranma did not need to be coddled by a mother's love. Second, Goro did not approve of the arrangement between himself and Soun.

"Actually I got to know Soun through Chisato; Kasumi and Natsume didn't get along at first. However to answer your question, yes I approve. Soun has raised his daughters well. Personally though, I would have preferred Ranma being engaged to Nabiki." Smirking, she thought about Akane's anger problems. She hoped the younger twin wouldn't kill her son. As they got on the train, she wondered again just what her son would be like.

--------------------

As Akane walked from her home she wondered how Ranma's meeting with his mother would go. Ms. Narita was a friend of her mother's so she and her sisters all knew her. However Kasumi said it would be best if Ranma got to know his mother on his own rather than from them. Well Nabiki met Mai and they were off to see Karumi, what was she going to do with herself?

"Hey Akane!" Ranma spotted his fiancée and joined her. Considering when he first arrived they didn't know Natsume was his sister, he wasn't surprised they didn't tell him about his mother then. But after they found out, why hadn't they? Kasumi and Natsume had been friends forever, so surely they had met his mother. Why didn't they tell him about her?

"I was wondering what you were doing. You've still got an hour till you meet your mom, right?" The youngest Tendo sister smiled. Usagi really looked better in that dress than she did; it made her a little envious.

"Yeah, just about an hour." Ranma really didn't know another way to approach the subject than head on, so that's what he did. "You've met my mom before right? What's she like?"

"I'm sorry Usagi. Kasumi wants you to meet her for yourself." The younger twin watched as Usagi lowered her head. "Didn't the principal tell you about your mother?"

"Akane the principal told me about my mother's childhood and teenage years. I'm sure she's grown up since they knew each other. I don't really have any idea what kind of adult she is. I don't know what she looks like or what she sounds like." If his primary goal couldn't be met then maybe he could get Akane to confirm his secondary query without exactly telling her what he believed.

"Usagi, your mother looks like you. You've met Natsume; I think all the women in your family look alike. As for what she sounds like…" Akane paused. It had been over a year since she last heard Ms. Narita's voice, but for some reason she had a nagging feeling she heard it more recently. The principal's voice, it had the same stern tone as Ranma's mother whenever she talked down to her about her temper. The more she thought about it, the more identical their voices seemed. Looking at her fiancé, her face gave her away. "You know what it sounds like, don't you?"

"Well after the guy I ran into earlier, I kind of have a feeling. He looked sort of like I do as guy, but older and more feminine. I think he was carrying a sword, and the principal practices iaijutsu. I think she might be more than just an old friend of my mother's." He doubted he'd be allowed to call her aunt Hinako in school, but she did seem to want to be close to him.

--------------------

Ryoga sat in the back seat of the Limo with his father. His old man seemed overly happy, he wasn't aware his family was that close to the Narita family. The often-lost boy frowned wondering how his dad would take him rejecting the Omiai. As much as he wouldn't mind being engaged to Usagi, the fact that she was Ranma really killed his feelings for her.

The Hibiki patriarch couldn't be happier. Ryoga already seemed depressed about the arrangement. There was no way his boy would accept Genma's child as his wife. Who did Goro think he was fooling; he only had two grandchildren Genma's daughter Natsume, and his son Ranma. This Usagi was probably Ranma in drag. Then again, it was possible Goro didn't know he and Genma had a past. Soun's mother used to call them the terrible trio before Genma's parents sent him to stay with his uncle in Juban. As difficult as it was with him constantly getting lost, he had kept in contact with Saotome to a small degree. "Are you having second thoughts about this Ryoga? You seemed excited when I mentioned the Omiai the other day."

"Well I know Usagi, and at first I really liked her, but after getting to know her better… I don't think we're right for each other." How could he tell his father that she was really a he with a Chinese curse? His father would probably laugh at him for saying something so stupid.

"Well the Narita family is very prominent. If you were to marry her it would go a ways to improving our school's status." It was odd his son couldn't tell a boy from a girl, but the fact that he knew 'Usagi' and didn't like her was a good thing. Still the fact that Ryoga had met Ranma as Usagi made him wonder why Genma had his son cross-dress on a regular basis. Maybe he was trying to hide the boy from Goro and failed? That wouldn't explain why Goro was promoting Usagi's identity as a female though.

"I understand father." Ryoga frowned. Should he go through with this for his families honor, or should he decline.

--------------------

Natsume couldn't believe her situation. She knew her grandfather's sanity was in decline, but this was ridiculous. Why in the world had he put a pit trap in the middle of his back yard? Looking up from the pit's bottom she was grateful he didn't have sharpened bamboo poles in it.

She was also grateful that the one thing her old man did teach her about the martial arts was how to fall. Of course back then she was mad at him for constantly throwing her around, but as insane as his methods were they worked. As deep as the pit was, if she hadn't known how to fall she could have gotten seriously hurt.

Now one thought was on her mind; how was she going to get out? Jumping wasn't an option; the pit was too deep. The walls weren't sturdy enough for her to climb her way out of the pit either. Her only option was to wait for someone. How long would that take?

--------------------

Nabiki and Mai sat in the Chinese restaurant owned by Mutsumi's grandmother. Their plan had been go to Karumi's home, but it turned out neither of them knew where she lived. They had hunted around for a short while before giving up and deciding to get lunch. The older twin sighed while counting her share of the club photo money. "Why is it Akane's picture sold more than mine?"

"The guys prefer long hair over short. My picture sold worse than yours. What doesn't make any sense is why Karumi's sold so poorly." Mai frowned. Given that most of the boys in the school never took their eyes off of the blonde, it made no sense that they didn't purchase a picture of her to stare at for home.

"Maybe it's because they can always see Karumi. I think Miura, Usagi and I sold so well because; they don't know Miura is male, they're afraid to spend too much time looking at Usagi because of her sister, and I'm normally a mess or I look stupid with my glasses." Mutsumi arrived with her club mates' orders and set them down on the table. She was actually envious of the two girls, they both were wearing pants; she had to wear a dress for work.

"Oh come on, Mutsumi, you're beautiful. Your figure more than makes up for your glasses, it's perfect." The middle Tendo daughter couldn't help but be jealous of her Chinese friend. The silk dress she wore showed off her figure and made it obvious that she was way above her league. Not only did Mutsumi have a great figure, but she had great breasts too, Nabiki wished hers were that big.

The oldest Shiranui daughter rolled her eyes. Nabiki had no confidence in herself whatsoever. The envious look she was giving their new friend just annoyed her. If she could find a boyfriend with her looks and attitude surely the older twin could. "Boys are just stupid."

"I won't argue that point." Mutsumi nodded her head, it was a good thing they were so stupid. Males stayed out of her grandmother's restaurant while she was working just because they were afraid of her spilling things on them. She was more than grateful for that fact; she did not appreciate their glares.

"Mutsumi, you are not on break."

"Coming grandmother." Mutsumi bowed her head and headed back to the kitchen.

Nabiki giggled as Mutsumi disappeared. "It's hard to believe that shriveled old woman is her grandmother."

"True, she doesn't look remotely Japanese, but the old ghoul's former husband was, according to the rumors." Mai always wondered about that. Mutsumi's name was Japanese, but her appearance didn't even give off the slightest hint that she was anything but Chinese. She even spoke with a heavy Chinese accent as if she only recently started to speak Japanese. That was a mystery for another day; today they were going to find out whether or not their blonde friend really was a ninja. After they had full stomachs maybe they'd have better luck finding their friends home.

--------------------

Ranma waited at the platform with Akane. His sister would be present as well but he wasn't exactly sure if he was ready to be alone with his mother. As girlish as it was, he needed the emotional support.

The younger twin was half surprised to see Usagi so nervous. She always seemed stronger, but then again this was her first time meeting her mother. Akane watched the train pull into the station and passengers get off. Then a familiar face caught her eye, Usagi's father. He was leading a younger woman by the arm. After blinking twice she could barely believe her eyes: the woman with Usagi's father was her mother.

"Akane is that her?" Ranma eyes widened as he saw the beautiful young woman with his old man. Or at least she looked young; he could hardly believe she was past her late twenties. The woman on his father's arm was dressed in blue high heel pumps, a plain blue mini-skirt, a white sleeveless blouse, and wore her long auburn hair down.

The youngest Tendo didn't say a word, she was just as surprised as the redhead. Ms. Narita always looked younger than she was, but normally she didn't look that young. Then she noticed Usagi's mother let go of her father and head in their direction as his father headed in a different one.

Ranma stood completely frozen as his mother approached him and Akane. Even without his fiancée confirming his suspicion he was sure it was her. Like his sister and possible cousin the family resemblance was uncanny. As she reached him she gave him a great big hug, and since as far as anyone looking on was concerned he was a she, he hugged back. "Mother."

"Usagi, it's been so long. You've grown to be a beautiful young woman." Nodoka smiled releasing her daughter. She noticed a slight frown on Usagi's face and understood the reason behind it. Bending down she whispered in her cursed child's ear. "There is nothing wrong with being in touch with your feminine side. So long as it's only when you're female."

"Still I wish I wasn't." Ranma mumbled to himself, but renewed his smile. He was happy to see his mother either way.

"Your sister apologizes for not being here, she went to see your grandfather. She was afraid he might succeed in kidnapping you for the Omiai today." Since her youngest child was present she knew her father's agents had failed. She doubted that they would succeed; Usagi was Genma's child after all.

"Kidnap Ranma for an Omiai?" Akane noticed Usagi again shared her surprise. Why was her grandfather trying to kidnap her? How did he even know they were related?

"My father's sanity is in decline, despite the fact its obvious Usagi is a young woman, he thinks she's her brother dressed in drag." On the train she and Genma decided for that for those that didn't know their family Ranma and Usagi would be described as twins. She would explain this later to her daughter and Akane when they were in a more private place.

"Mother, I'm confused." Ranma scratched the back of his neck where the base of his pigtail would be. Something told him he was in for a long story. He just hoped he'd be able to hear it. Scanning the area he looked for anyone who might try to capture him.

---

Lio's Corner:  
-Sorry for the delay, if you've read my Live Journal then you know what if happened, if you haven't, well many things just got in the way.  
-rochchen: You know that's true. The lunch lady is a proof. That skipped my mind.  
-Kirinin: Akane wasn't in the drama club, she only decided to be in the play because they offered her the role of Juliet. The previous play was in elementary school.

-Manga/Anime that exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.  
-Manga/Anime that do not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.  
-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omake:

Goro sat in his office chair glaring at his subordinates who dared interrupt his meditations. He glared at long and hard until he chose to speak, "Report Akagi, what is the situation?"

Akagi's eye twitched but she kept her anger in check, "The situation is progressing as per your plans. Your granddaughter is in the pit awaiting retrieval, and the Hibiki's are reacting as anticipated."

Goro frowned and glared until she finished, "Gendo-sama" then he smiled.

Both visitors to the room shifted uncomfortably, but only slightly, they were use to him by now and were able to resist making their discomfort more obvious.

Goro, or Gendo as he preferred, looked at the younger girl of the pair, "And how are you doing today Rei?"

Rei kept her voice steady and as monotone as she could as she replied, "I am doing adequately and operating to specification." she internally sighed at the fact she had that answer so memorized and automatic that she sounded like a machine.

Goro nodded and dismissed them both.

As they left the darkened room the woman looked at her younger counterpart and smiled shaking her head, "You have gotten too good at that Ami."

Ami smiled back then turned away after pulling out a familiar photo. As Ami's mother turned to walk away a subordinate approached, "Mitsuno-san. I have that report you asked for." nodding to the assistant she accepted the report.

While glanced over the document she tried hard to ignoring her daughter walking away, nose bleeding slightly while muttering, "I will become one with Ranma-kun"


	14. Ch14: Me Omiai

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Chapter 14: Me Omiai

Ranma sat with his mother and Akane in a restaurant close to the train station. While the women looked at the menu, he scanned the room. No one seemed to be paying to much attention to them, so they were probably safe from his grandfather's agents. "Mother, what is going on?"

"Your grandfather thinks that you cross-dress to become 'Usagi Narita'. I don't know why, it's fairly obvious Usagi is a girl." Nodoka sighed. She wondered what the male Ranma looked like. Could he pull off looking like a girl when he was a man?

"Ranma wouldn't be able to pull off looking like Usagi. He's more muscular and handsome; he wouldn't be able to pull off Usagi's beauty even if we spent a year applying make-up." Akane blushed but at the same time she wondered if there was something wrong with her. She had only known Ranma for a little over a week and she was already head over heels in love with him. Before the cursed boy, the only man she had ever fallen for was Tofu-sempai, and she didn't fall for him so quickly.

"Oh the cursed Saotome charm. Poor Akane, I know what you're going through." Happy that Akane answered her unspoken question, Genma's ex-wife gave a devious smile. "One look and they steal your heart. Genma stole mine, his cousin stole my sister's and now my son has stolen yours."

"Does that mean Ninomiya-san is my aunt?" The boy turned girl knew there were more important things to talk about, like getting back to what his grandfather was up to, but since his mother mentioned her sister….

"You've met Hinako?" That took Nodoka by surprise. She thought her sister was still in Hokkaido. Hinako was here in Nerima? Then … did her father grab one of her children instead of Usagi? No, her father wasn't that far gone, he had his sights on her son; he wouldn't just grab just any girl that looked like she could be related.

--------------------

Goro entered the room where Usagi waited. He frowned. Usagi was beautiful; Genma had very weak genes for his boy to look like this. "My name is Goro Narita. I'm sure your father has never mentioned me, but I am your grandfather. Soon Ryozo and his son will be here. Usagi, You will like Ryozo's boy I'm told he's a handsome young man."

Noriko start crying. Her parents told her that her grandfather was dead. Getting up she hugged the old man. "I'm sorry for lying, my name is Noriko. I've always wanted to meet you."

The girl's reaction caught the old man by surprise. He didn't think Nodoka's daughter would care for him. From the hug though there could be no doubt, this child was a girl. That fat fool had his son go through a sex change just to hide from him? How far was Genma willing to go to escape him, how many names did this child have to avoid him?

--------------------

Nodoka shook her head, now she was worried. What would happen if her father encountered one of her sister's children? "So, how is my sister?"

"She's our new principal." So Ranma was right. The principal was his aunt. What was his mother's pause for though?

"She's really strict, but all of her rules seem fair." Akane thought it was strange the principal was so interested in Usagi.

"As much as she'd like to deny it, Hinako got her strict nature from our father; her fairness comes from our mother. My father has never been exactly fair, and since our mother died he hasn't been exactly sane. We will be taking advantage of that insanity to create Usagi's identity." Nodoka frowned. With his curse Ranma had no chance at a normal life, however given he had the ability to stay in his cursed form 'Usagi" could. It wasn't that she wanted another daughter instead of her son, but she wanted what was best for her child. Still, since Ranma and Akane were together already she hoped her child wouldn't take the easy road of becoming Usagi.

"Why do I need a separate identity for my cursed form?" He had been wondering about that since his mother referred to Usagi and Ranma as separate individuals.

"You don't, however it will be easier explaining things to others if they think you're two separate people. You can say that the reason You can say Ranma doesn't attend school because he's training. I know it seems complex, but your father and I think it's the best way to deal with things the way they are." Putting a smile back on her face, Genma's ex-wife was happy to have her second child back in her life. Now what should they talk about. She didn't exactly want to talk about her child's love life in front of Akane. She was also a little curious just how female her child was at the moment. Natsume mentioned Kasumi put her through 'training', but she very much doubted Kasumi's 'training' was entirely responsible for Usagi's behavior.

"Why does Usagi's grandfather want her for an Omiai?" Akane still didn't know the answer to that question. Usagi's mother mentioned that Mr. Narita was crazy, but even crazy people needed reasons to do things, right? Kuno was insane and he attacked Usagi because of what Natsume did to him the year prior.

"My father doesn't approve of families who practice the sword. Because the Tendo School of Anything Goes includes sword techniques, he does not approve of Genma's arrangement and decided to make one of his own." Usagi's mother sighed again; when Hinako married Kenji, whose family practiced swordsmanship, she was disowned. "He believes that he can embarrass Genma by engaging Usagi with the son of the Hibiki school of Saikyō-Ryū."

"HIBIKI!" Ranma couldn't believe his ears. He was supposed to be arranged to Ryoga? The redhead shook his head as thoughts of him and Ryoga together crept into his head. It was bad enough Akane and Nabiki mentioned they looked like a couple.

"I take it you know him Usagi? Is he cute?" Nodoka hoped her daughter could tell she was teasing, but Usagi's response might help her to understand her earlier question. How female was Usagi.

"Mother!"

"Ryoga's not as good looking as Ranma, but he's not that bad." Usagi's face turned as red as her hair, Akane couldn't help but wonder if Usagi knew how her body was reacting to the comments. Ryoga was Ranma's best friend, did those feelings of friendship transform into something else when he was a she?

"Can we please change the subject?" The youngest Saotome mumbled looking down on himself… herself. As much as he… she didn't like it, her body did have some feelings for Ryoga, she couldn't totally deny it. Her face probably gave it away to her mother and Akane. Why did she like Ryoga, he was just a friend. When she had thought Ryoga liked her she was disgusted, but that was when she was a guy all the time. Now, knowing that Ryoga liked 'Usagi' she wasn't as uncomfortable. This wasn't who she truly was, yes, right now her body was female, but she was born Ranma Saotome, not Usagi Narita.

"Of course we can." After seeing her child's reaction, Nodoka was now sure Ranma right now was fully female; emotions as well as body. The poor child, there must be so much confusion.

--------------------

Goro led his granddaughter to the room where Ryozo and his son were waiting. It had taken him some time to calm poor Noriko down. She was a very emotional girl. Sitting her across from the boy she was to be betrothed to, he smiled. Soon he would embarrass Genma as he had embarrassed him.

Ryoga looked at the girl in front of him, he knew she wasn't Ranma. Usagi was a redhead, and her hair was black. Taking a quick look at her chest then looking back at her face, he noticed she was bigger than Usagi too. "Noriko?"

"Ryoga you're going to be my fiancé?" People were supposed be serious for these things right? Noriko couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Ryoga was strong, handsome, and smart; she wouldn't mind being engaged to him. Her grandfather was very wise.

"Goro! This is not Genma's child; what are you trying to pull?" Ryozo was expecting to see a cross-dressed boy, but he was quite sure the person across from his son was a girl. His old friend had two children Ranma and Natsume, this girl was neither.

"Who's Genma? My father is Kenji." The older twin giggled. Her father's name was actually the same as the Usagi's from Sailor Moon. Maybe that's why her grandfather thought she was named Usagi.

Kenji? The Narita patriarch eyes widened. Noriko was Hinako's daughter. Genma was far cleverer then he realized, the deception was more complex than he could ever know. He had to salvage this, even if it meant admitting his other shame. "Genma is your uncle, my child. Ryozo, Noriko is the eldest daughter of my second child Hinako."

"Is this true?" Ryoga's father could believe his ears. Goro was accepting Kenji's daughter as his family? This was not good; his son might accept this arrangement.

"Yes, but I'm only older than Miaka by two minutes. I also have an older brother named Natsume, a younger sister named Nodoka, and a younger brother named Kenshin. Natsume's really…"

"Thank you, Noriko that is enough." She wasn't the brightest of children. Still it told him he had five grandchildren he didn't know about. He had two more grandsons and two more granddaughters aside from Noriko herself. Still they were the children of Kenji and he would have nothing more to do with them.

The lost boy wasn't sure how to react. He was to be betrothed to Noriko…. It wasn't that she was uncute or anything, but she was kind of a ditz, and she wasn't fighter. She just wasn't his type. Still, his family honor was at stake, what should he do? Just then his stomach rumbled.

"Let's finish this after we eat." Goro waved his hand and several servants brought their lunch. He couldn't help but wonder how much Ryozo knew of Genma.

--------------------

Natsume sat across from his mother on the train. She was mad at him for not seeking out his sister in Juban. He knew his sister wasn't all that smart, but to go hunting for a manga character? "Mom do you really think Noriko is in Juban"

"Yes, Noriko's met a friend of your cousin who's similar to a manga character that probably gave her the idea." Hinako sighed. She wanted to intrude on Usagi's meeting with Nodoka, yes it was rude, but she hadn't seen her sister in forever.

"Really? What comic?" The oldest Ninomiya child tilted his head. He didn't know much about his cousins aside from their names, Ranma and Natsume. Ranma was a very odd name for a girl.

"Ranma ½. It's a manga by Rumiko Takahashi about a boy who turns into a girl with cold water and back with hot. My school has a complete collection, and I've read a few odd volumes. It's interesting." One of the random volumes she read even had an odd version of herself. The fictional Hinako Ninomiya had the same fashion sense as she did, but didn't really look like her.

"Mom, you don't mean the girl I met earlier, the grown up Nodoka, was a boy?" Natsume couldn't believe it. Sure she didn't have a feminine attitude, but….

"Yes, although normally Ranma acts more ladylike as Usagi. Usagi is the name she goes in school, a way to hide from your grandfather." Smiling, she was happy to know that Ranma didn't always act like a princess. One of these days she'd have to meet Ranma as a male. Hinako got up as the train pulled into the station. Extending her senses she looked for her daughter, hopefully she wouldn't be too difficult to find.

--------------------

As Nabiki and Mai wandered around crowded streets Nerima, Nabiki wondered about Mutsumi's grandmother. As old as she was, she was twice as strong as Ranma. Ranma was stronger than both her father and his own, she assumed it was just because they were past their prime. She thought that their spirits diminished with age, Ranma's spirit may be stronger but their skills were possibly greater. Stopping her thoughts and herself she got angry. Some guy had just patted her on the butt.

"Nabiki?" Mai turned around to look at her friend. The older Tendo twin seemed to be looking for someone.

"Some pervert just touched me." Ranma said righteous fury strengthened a person. Right now the middle Tendo daughter was plenty furious.

"Hey, I am not some pervert, I am Miroku Amaya. You should be honored that I have touched anyone besides my beloved." Miroku frowned, females were so unappreciative. Older women were even worse: his father got transferred back to the smaller Nerima branch of the company he worked for just because he had granted his father's boss the privilege of his touch.

"Amaya?" Mai looked at the pervert. He was tall, had purple hair, and brown eyes; he was kind of handsome, but his attitude left a lot to be desired. "Are you related to Mutsumi?"

"Ah yes, my beloved. What a cruel fate that we be brother and sister. Still, she is not truly of my family's blood, so our love is not forbidden." It saddened him that Mutsumi chose to remain with their grandmother. He understood she sought training to make herself more worthy of him but he was happy with her just the way she was.

"Well that explains why Mutsumi doesn't look Japanese." Nabiki rolled her eyes; she doubted her new friend cared for this guy at all. Poor Mutsumi, having this jerk for a foster brother must make her life miserable.

"My love is from Nyūchezū, where my grandmother was born. She came all the way to Japan to seek out my grandmother's training."

"Mutsumi is a martial artist?" She and Nabiki had started this quest to find out what Karumi did outside of school, and instead they were learning more about Mutsumi.

"I just found out myself today, Akane mentioned it when she told me Karumi was a martial artist." Nabiki found it hard to believe without checking for herself. Since she checked Mutsumi's spirit she checked Mutsumi's grandmother too. Looking at Miroku, she was surprised his spirit was so weak; even Kasumi was stronger than him. She thought since his grandmother taught Mutsumi that he'd be stronger.

"What's next, Andy is a martial artist?" Wait, did Nabiki even know about Andy…? Learning what she had about both her old and new friends, she forgot there were things they didn't know about her. Or things she didn't think they knew about her.

--------------------

Ryoga looked over at Noriko, his family's honor was at stake. The meal had given him some time to think, but not enough. If it was Usagi he was sitting across from him, he was sure his friend would find some way out of this. Under normal circumstances declining an arrangement would not be such a bad thing, but as powerful as the Narita family was it could have some terrible consequences for his family.

Noriko was excited. Sure she didn't know Ryoga that well, but he seemed like a nice guy. Miaka would be so jealous, after she and Nodoka finished picking on her that is. "I was surprised when I found out I was being betrothed. If it's to you though, I don't mind."

"We barely know each other. Each time we met was because I got lost, my family has absolutely no sense of direction. It's contagious; if we were to get married you'd loose your sense of direction too." Maybe if he was honest with her about the pit falls of being in his family, she might end this herself. It would be better than dishonoring his family.

"I get lost all the time anyway. I'm terrible with maps." The older Ninomiya twin playfully hit herself in the head. Natsume always had to hunt her down when ever she got lost. Thinking about it, Natsume was probably looking for her now. Maybe she should have at least let him know where she was going.

The boy seemed like he was trying to convince Noriko not to go through with the engagement. Goro couldn't help but wonder why, why not simply say he wasn't interested in her. It didn't matter either way; Genma had been successful in embarrassing him again. In truth it would be better if the boy did not accept the betrothal, then he would no longer have to acknowledge Hinako and her children. He was not happy acknowledging them as it was. Still things would be far worse if Ryozo thought he picked up a random girl from off the streets.

--------------------

Akane sort of felt like a fifth wheel. Occasionally Usagi or her mother would ask her what she thought of an outfit, but otherwise the two kept her out of things. Oddly enough Usagi seemed to be enjoying herself. It seemed like she let herself be a girl for this.

Watching the two made her happy even if she did feel left out. Ranma went his whole life without knowing his mother, this was something he needed. The youngest Tendo sister missed her own mother, but at least she had been a part of her life.

What was Ranma; a boy or a girl? Right now and at school it was easier to believe Ranma was really Usagi. At home Ranma did seem like a guy, but he spent more time as a girl.

When she and Nabiki first accused him of liking Ryoga there wasn't any reaction other than disgust. The second time although she sounded disgusted, there was a slight hint though that the thought might not be that bad. Then earlier today she blushed at the accusation by her mother. Was Ranma becoming Usagi?

--------------------

At the suggestion of Ranma's grandfather, Ryoga walked within the property of the Narita estate with Noriko. She seemed to be enjoying herself glomping onto his arm. What in the world was he going to do?

"Grampa sure is silly, warning us about pitfalls." Noriko was enjoying herself. The day started weird, but even if she didn't meet the Senshi it was going to end great.

"IT'S NOT SILLY I COULD USE SOME HELP DOWN HERE!"

The lost boy looked down, and was grateful for the shout, he and Noriko almost walked into the same pit. Well the least he could do to thank her for her warning was get her out of there. "Stand back I'm coming down."

"Ryoga?" The older Ninomiya twin frowned as Ryoga freed himself of her and then watched her soon to be fiancé jump into the pit. Then she watched him jump back out with a young woman who looked suspiciously like her brother. After Ryoga put her down she got closer in the female's face. "Natsume?"

"Yes?" The girl in the kimono wasn't Ranma, but how did she know her name. Natsume rolled her eyes; she was poking her in the chest now. 'Why are you doing that?"

"When did you become a girl?"

"I've always been a girl."

"But you're always saying you're a guy."

"What? I don't even know you."

"You don't know your own sister."

"My sister is a redhead"

"Nodoka is the redhead, me and Miaka got our hair from daddy."

"My dad doesn't have any hair and my mother's hair is auburn."

"Of course she does, we have the same mother. Wait, daddy has hair."

"No we don't. No he doesn't"

"Um, I can explain this." To Ryoga what was going on seemed fairly obvious. This was Ranma's sister, the infamous Natsume Narita; Miura used to go on about. Also Noriko mentioned earlier that she had an older brother named Natsume. Noriko was confusing her cousin for her brother. "Noriko this is Natsume Narita, your cousin. Natsume, this is Noriko Ninomiya."

"Ninomiya?" The same name as Furinkan's new principal; her mother said Hinako was her friend. If what Ryoga said was true; they were sisters? Natsume wondered why her mother just said they were friends.

"Oh." Noriko pouted. "It would have been cooler if my brother got turned into a girl."

The oldest Narita child bent down and whispered in Ryoga ear. "She's a bit of a ditz."

Ryoga sighed; the more he got to know Noriko the less he liked her. Maybe some guys would be more than happy with cute ditzy girl, but not him. His perfect girl would be Ami Mizuno with Ranma's skill. Keeping voice down, he replied. "I'd rather be engaged to Ranma."

"What are you two talking about?" Noriko tilted her head. Ryoga was supposed to be getting to know her, not getting to know her cousin. Then again she wouldn't mind too much getting to know the female Natsume. Her cousin needed a sword though.

--------------------

Mutsumi sat in her room dreading her future. Legally she was the adopted daughter of her master's Son-in-law, now that he was back in Nerima it would look strange if she lived with her master rather than 'her own" family. She liked Rei and her husband, but Rei's son…. She was not looking forward to living with Miroku again.

"May I come in?" Rei stood outside the open door. After seeing Mutsumi nod she stepped in. "I'm sorry we're back. Miroku ruined Toshihiko's promotion by assaulting his new boss. We're lucky Toshi still has a job."

"How did Miroku end up like that? You and Toshi are great people." During the short time she lived with the Amaya's, before Toshi got promoted, Miroku fell in love with her. Constantly he would say it was their destiny to meet, and then whenever he was around another beautiful woman he would grope them.

"Well my uncle and my grandfather were both terrible perverts, I guess my son got a recessive gene that skipped my father, brother and me. My mother calls it the curse of Happosai." Sighing, Rei wished it was a curse. Curses could be broken or lifted; nothing they tried cured her son of his perversion.

--------------------

When her grandfather's guards started chasing her Natsume decided to run. Since her brother wasn't in trouble she didn't feel the need to interfere in the Omiai. Ryoga should be able to handle himself.

Thinking about Ryoga, she wondered if her brother was aware of his feelings for him. It was possible that he agreed to the Omiai thinking it was her brother he was being engaged to. So it wasn't that Ryoga was gay, he knew her brother was a part time girl.

Kasumi would probably find that very interesting that the real Ryoga liked the real Ranma. Knowing how she could be she'd probably try to fix them up. That being the case, she wasn't going to tell her former best friend.

--------------------

After Ryoga and Noriko returned they sat around the table. Ryozo was worried, if Ryoga accepted this arrangement the family curse would continue for another generation. Unfortunately it was likely the boy thought the family might have to face repercussions for not accepting the arrangement. If only his son knew how much Goro loathed his second daughter's family; why Goro accepted a thieving con man over an honest sword master he would never know. "Well Ryoga, what have you decided?"

"Yes boy, what have you decided? Noriko accepts you, do you accept her?" Something told him the boy was going to accept Noriko. He would have to renounce his disownment of his younger daughter; he would have to accept her husband as a member of his family. Genma would pay for tainting the Narita family.

"I will accept this engagement." Ryoga put on a false smile; it was for his family's honor. Maybe he could get used to Noriko.

"May both our houses flourish." The Narita patriarch would need to spend some time in a dojo. He needed to work out his anger. Genma had won this round, but he would get his revenge. Still adding Ryoga to family was not in and of itself a bad thing.

---

Lio's Corner:

-I took out the pre-chapter note because Ranma starts to think of himself as she as the chapter progresses. 

-Jonajhensu: Sailor Moon is just a Manga in this story; there will be no actually Sailor Senshi. The Furinkan Otaku Club will dress as the Senshi from time to time. 

-James Axelrad: Sorry, I've been a little busy with military things. Chapters will come out as I have time. I wish I could write more often, but work comes first. 

-Asgeras: The pronoun thing has been changed as of this chapter.

You're wrong about Ryoga, yes Usagi and Noriko look alike, but Noriko isn't a redhead (Kenshin and Nodoka are the only redheads in her family.) and she's bigger than Ranma. Ryoga isn't as dumb in this story.

I haven't decided what will happen when Goro finds Genma, but don't expect Genma to disappear.

I don't know about giving Ranma multiple fiancées. In fact ... I think Akane will be his only one. Not to say other girls won't be interested in him, just Akane is his only fiancée.  
-Chrysicat: Well, maybe I'm taking the family resemblance thing a little too far. I've never watched Scrubs. 

-The names of Miroku's parents come from the actors who voice Shampoo and Mousse. 

-When this chapter was first posted most of the Author notes were missing. I had a simplified family tree made, but I decided since there is no Omake this time I could make a better one.

-F-A-M-I-L-Y-

Narita Family Tree:

Natsume Narita (male) is the father of Goro Narita

Goro Narita, is the husband of Ron(deseased); and the father of Nodoka Narita and Hinoko Ninomiya. Nodoka and Hinako are twins.

Nodoka Narita, is the wife of Genma Saotome; and the mother of Natsume Narita (female) and Ranma Saotome. Ranma Saotome also goes by Usagi Narita.

Hinoko Ninomiya is the wife of Kenji Ninomiya; and the mother of Natsume Ninomiya(male), Noriko Ninomiya, Miaka Ninomiya, Nodoka Ninomiya, and Kenshin Ninomiya. Noriko and Miaka are twins. Nodoka is named after her mother's sister.


	15. Ch15: Sunday

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Other characters and items belong to their respective creators. The story is mine though, so I don't think it's too much to request that you ask permission before posting this elsewhere.

Twin Trouble by Lioconvoy

Chapter 15: Sunday's End

Usagi was really enjoying herself. There was some nagging disgust that she had for being so happy, but for now she ignored it. When the day was over she'd question who and what she was, she'd also worry about the strange tingling she felt earlier too. "Mom, what would gramps do to Natsume for interrupting the Omiai?"

"Well if it still went on without you, I really don't know. That would mean my father just kidnapped some random girl off the street. It would also mean he's fallen deeper into insanity." Nodoka loved the time she was spending with her second child. She was also happy Usagi started acting as herself. At first she acted prim and proper with the exception of a few outbursts of surprise, but as the day went on she lowered her guard. Her child still used the right pronouns for her form, but her tone and speech wasn't that of a normal young woman. Somehow she got the feeling if she had given birth to a second daughter, and even named her Usagi, she'd end up exactly like Natsume. Why could she only have tomboys?

"I kinda feel sorry for Ryoga. He can always say no though, right?" Once again her body reminded her that she had feelings for her friend. As a guy they were like brothers, as a girl she had a crush on him. Or was it a crush, she wasn't exactly sure what her body's response was.

"Will you be jealous?" Akane smiled, and once again Usagi blushed. Ranma was her fiancé, but Usagi was her friend, and she teased her friends.

"I don't know if he can. My father is a powerful and intimidating man, even if he is crazy. If Ryoga declines my father could do much to harm his family." Although the smile didn't fade from her face, Usagi's mother was a little uncomfortable with her daughter's blushing. Natsume was allowed to like boys, Usagi was not. Ranma already had a fiancé; Usagi didn't need to be falling in love. Then again if Ranma were to become Usagi completely…. It was her child's choice, but she'd rather that not happen.

"I feel sorry for Nabiki if he does. I still think he's the reason she sneezed the other day." She was only teasing Nabiki the first time she said it, but thinking about it, it was possible. If Ryoga had seen Nabiki dressed as Sailor Mercury, he would have definitely fallen for her. Maybe it wasn't a crush she had for the lost boy; if it was why would she try to fix him up with another girl?

"I don't think Ryoga's my sister's type." Then again with the exception of Ranma she had never known Nabiki to show any interest in boys except for the one who gave her the first teddy bear in her collection. The younger twin wondered if there was anything behind Usagi's theory.

"I don't think she's Ryoga's type either. Then again, you're not Ranma's and he likes you over Nabiki, and she is his type." Usagi wondered, her best friend, well Ranma's best friend; always said he wanted an Ami Mizuno who could fight. Nabiki was smart, but not really shy, and although she was trying to become a fighter she wasn't up to Ryoga's standards. She on the other hand, when a guy, was less picky she really only had a preference for short haired girls, the only exception was Ryoko, seeing as she had thought she was Ryoga.

"Love rarely follows types. Everyone has preferences, but the likelihood a meeting someone who matches those preferences is slim. Akane, is Ranma your type? You said earlier that he's very handsome, what about his personality?" Although she was still a little worried about her child, maybe she didn't need to be, her crush on her friend wasn't the kind that would grow into love. Or at least it didn't seem to be.

"Is Ranma my type?" Akane looked at Usagi. She was a little uncomfortable saying what she was thinking in front of her. She had decided to treat Usagi as separate from Ranma, but….

Staring at Akane, the redhead really wanted to know the answer to the question too. Right now Akane was a good friend, not as close as she was to Ryoga when she was male though. Still when she was Ranma, what little time she had spent as Ranma lately, she was pretty sure she was in love with Akane.

"I… Ranma…"

The answer her future daughter-in-law couldn't get out was more than likely yes. She wasn't sure how Ranma felt about Akane, but she was happy to know Akane liked Ranma.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hinako couldn't believe where she what she was standing in front of; why was Noriko at her father's home? Closing her eyes and focusing on her daughter's aura she double checked. Her oldest daughter was here.

"Mom, why would Noriko be at the Narita estate?" Natsume had overheard his father talking about the head of the Narita family. His father had said Goro Narita was an insane old man who didn't keep his promises.

"I don't know…" The principal was half afraid her father might be torturing her second child. She hoped Noriko was okay. To her surprise the gate started to open, her father must have been sending guards.

"Mommy!" With her grandfather walking behind her, Noriko ran up to her mother and hugged her. "I got to meet grandpa and I got betrothed."

Keeping an emotionless expression was necessary as a teacher and now as a principal, but with what her daughter just told her, very hard to do. "Betrothed?"

"Grandpa?" Natsume looked at the old man who was still walking over to them. As far as he knew his father's parents were dead, so that must mean…. He did sort of resemble the old man.

"Father, I thought I was disowned! How dare you use my daughter in one of your political engagements?" Hinako was relieved beyond words that her child was unharmed, but to for her father to get Noriko engaged?

"I renounce my disownment. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you and Kenji. Please forgive me Hinako."

The oldest Ninomiya child could tell his Grandfather was disgusted by the words coming from his mouth. So this man was his mother's father, his parent never spoke of him, probably because of the disownment. "Noriko, why did you let yourself be engaged?"

"Well don't grandpas' have the right to do that sort of thing? Besides it was Ryoga." Noriko was puzzled, both her mother and brother seemed angry. Did she do something wrong?

"Ryoga Hibiki is the son of Ryozo Hibiki; their family's school is very prominent. I think he will be more than worthy of your daughter." Goro smiled, the fact that Noriko accepted the arrangement meant it really didn't matter what his daughter thought of it.

"Ryozo Hibiki? Mom isn't he dad's student, the one who takes forever to get to the dojo." He had trained with Ryozo more than a few times. The older man was incredibly strong, once he challenged Ryozo to fight in his own style and lost quickly.

"Oh, I thought I've seen Ryoga's daddy before." The older twin barely stepped foot in the family dojo, but now that she thought about it, she occasionally saw her fiancé's father enter or leave it.

"One of Kenji's students." Ryozo knew Noriko wasn't one of Genma's children. He was one of Kenji's students. Genma had planned this all!

"Yes, father. Ryozo was one of Genma's friends growing up. He met my husband when Genma moved in with his family. Recently, since he was in the neighborhood, he's started taking lessons from Kenji. He said he wanted to add sword techniques to his school." The mother of five smiled, her father did two things today that went against his polices. He renounced his disownment, and he engaged a member of his family to a family that practiced the art of the sword. She was a little surprised she didn't see the connection between Ryoga and Ryozo sooner.

"GEEENNMMAAAA!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma sneezed. The timing couldn't have been better, as it caused Soun to mess up a move. He had a chance at beating his friend this time. "I must thank whoever is talking about me."

"Probably Ryozo wondering where you are. How long has it been since you've seen him?" In truth he hadn't seen Ryozo since graduation himself. Genma and Ryozo were truly better friends than he and Genma. If not for the fact Ryozo practiced his own family's style rather than the style practiced by their two families, then it would be Ryozo's child engaged to Genma's.

"Ha ha. It's been a while since I've seen him, but we've corresponded through letters and phone calls. He may get lost all the time, but surprisingly his mail doesn't. The boy is good friends with his son, and I'm told he has a daughter as well." Ah Ryozo, the third of their Terrible Trio as Soun's mother would call them. The Saotome patriarch wondered just what his old friend was up to now.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As his daughter left with her children Goro stomped off to his dojo. Genma was not that smart. How had he let the fat fool get the best of him? There had to be something he could do to Genma. "AKAGI!"

After hearing her master shout the name of his most hated enemy, Mitsuno had a feeling she'd be called for soon and was already on her way. Sighing, she wondered what insane thing he'd have her do now. "Sir."

"Akagi, fire the men who grabbed Noriko. Then I want you to see if Usagi Narita is a real person; transfer your daughter to Furinkan. Ami is to learn what she can about the girl and try and track down Genma." He would have his revenge. One way or the other Genma would pay dearly.

"As you command." Goro's assistant bowed and headed off to do what was asked of her. She had taken this job because it paid well and she could use the money to help her daughter. She wasn't happy her daughter was being used as a tool for her master, but maybe a public school would be good for Ami.  
-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With the day drawing to a close Nodoka walked with her daughter and Akane back to the train station. She was still left with some questions, but she had enough answers for now. "Usagi, tomorrow I want you to act as you are now."

"Won't people be suspicious if I start acting different all of a sudden?" She wasn't exactly acting at the moment, she was kinda being herself. She minded her pronouns and she was careful with her movements, but otherwise she was herself.

"You were a new student; it's completely understandable that you'd act a little overly polite. Now that you've settled in you can be yourself. I guess if you make the changes gradually, it be more believable." Her child was half right; if the change was too immediate people would be suspicious.

"That would work." As much as Usagi didn't seem to have a problem acting at school, Akane agreed with Usagi's mother, it'd be better if she was herself.

"I guess I can do that." It really wouldn't matter either way, just spending time as a girl seemed to be messing with her sense of identity. Still after today she was fairly certain she was just as much a girl as she was a boy. That wasn't exactly a good thing, but she accepted it.

"Good." Kissing her child on the forehead she walked over to the train and waved goodbye. Today had been a very good day. Ranma had turned out to be a fine child, daughter or son.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Hinako frowned. Night had fallen and her son caught a plane back to Hokkaido. Noriko would be staying with her now, so she could be closer to her fiancé. Sighing she wished her daughter didn't blindly accept things. Still, since her second child accepted the engagement, she would too.

Ryoga, she had overheard him accusing Ranma of being Noriko; she should have known with his sense of direction he was Ryozo's son. Aside from his friendship with Ranma and his time trading schools with his sister she knew very little about the boy. What was her future son-in-law like?

"Mom, I don't even have a bed." Noriko came down the stairs annoyed. They didn't put in any of the cool secret triggers she asked for. Maybe they hadn't gotten around to it yet, the dojo wasn't complete; it probably came first.

"Of course there isn't, you weren't supposed to move in until the start of the new school year. Nothing is ready yet. Fortunately for you, as the principal I'll be able to have you enrolled in school tomorrow." From the pout on her oldest daughter's face, it wasn't what she wanted to hear. As a former teacher and now as principal, she wasn't going to let her child miss a day of school. "You're going to have to wake up early so we can get a uniform for you."

"Are they cute?"

"Yes." Hinako rolled her eyes. She didn't remember dropping Noriko on her head when she was younger. How did she end up such a ditz?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Genma growled. Soun had a ten stone handicap and he was still winning. It was all the boy's fault, Ranma came home and changed out of the dress, but stayed female. Trying to figure out what his wife had done to the boy was distracting him.

"Honestly Genma, maybe we should play Shogi. You might actually beat me at that." Soun frowned; he was getting tired of beating his old friend.

"Father, Mr. Tendo, dinner is ready." Ranma entered the living room mimicking Kasumi's sing song tone of voice. She smiled; it had the effect she expected on her father.

"BOY WHAT DID YOUR MOTHER DO TO YOU!" The older Saotome got up quickly, knocking over the go table as he did. Nodoka wanted her son to be a man among men, why was he acting like a woman?

"Whatever do you mean father?" Again in the sing song tone, the pigtailed girl quickly blocked her father's punch. Her pop did exactly what she wanted; catching the second punch Ranma kicked her old man in the stomach and he came crashing down. "That's for tell'n me mom was dead, or that you gave birth to me."

Genma smiled on the floor; that was the boy he raised. Deception and an opponent's anger were the best weapons a practitioner of the Saotome school had. The boy had mastered his curse, he could not be prouder, or in more pain…. "Soun my old friend, can I have some help to the Dojo? I think I'll skip dinner."

"Of course." Soun smirked, such a deception was worthy of his old friend. Still, Ranma did seem a little different.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With dinner finished Nabiki and Akane went up to their room to compare notes. Akane sat at the desk and she sat on the bed. "Ranma seems in a good mood, why's he still a girl though?"

"I asked her and she just said felt like it." The younger twin wanted to talk to her fiancé, but Ranma was doing the dishes. He seemed like himself, or herself, but there was definitely something different about him.

"What happened with his mother?" The older twin was a little uncomfortable with Ranma's current behavior. It was similar enough to how he normally acted as a guy, but still a bit off.

"It's kind of odd, at first Ranma was acting as she does at school, but then she slowly slipped into how she acts as a guy. What surprised me is how much she enjoyed herself. I would have expected her to sulk when her mother suggested she try on some dresses; not only did Ranma not complain but she picked out some herself." Her fiancé had mentioned she was going to get some underwear of her own during the trip, but she never expected Ranma to purchase female outfits.

"Ranma picked dresses for herself?" Nabiki could hardly believe it. Sure Ranma adapted pretty quickly to her school act, but once he changed his clothes he was back to being a guy. Akane once or twice voiced concern Ranma was a little too female, but she hadn't seen it. Now…. "How did she get along with her mother?"

"She and her mother got along just like Natsume and her mother get along. I think that's why she started suggesting dresses, to see just how much of a tomboy Ranma was compared to Natsume." In that regard, Ranma was like herself, or at least how others described her. Usagi had a tomboy personality, but a girly taste in clothing. "Usagi's fashion sense is better than mine."

"You know, Ranma has a real natural talent for learning and adapting. I mean, Kasumi grilled him on how to act like a girl, but still he was a little too good at it. Now he's merged his female side and his male side together, becoming manlier as a girl, does that mean he'll become womanlier as a guy?" The older twin noticed it in class too. If Usagi was singled out for a question she always knew the answer whether she had been paying attention or not. Normally the redhead wasn't paying attention to the teachers, she was either reading ahead in the books, or reading a manga she had smuggled in.

"I hope not, I like the male Ranma the way he is." The younger twin frowned thinking of a girly Ranma.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With the dishes done, Ranma decided she was ready to take her male form now. That was really the only difference wasn't it. Her body changed, but her personality didn't. The changes in her actions were all conscious decisions; at least she hoped they were.

Okay maybe not all the changes. While she was a girl she felt attracted to males. So far she only noticed an attraction to Ryoga, but it meant it was possible for her to like other guys. While a guy she definitely was attracted to Akane, but as a girl that attraction lingered a little, but it definitely wasn't as strong.

Entering the bathroom and taking off her clothes she felt her body start to change. In a matter of moments he went from a she to a he. Entering the shower he thought about everything that happened that day. As the hot water washed his body he wondered how much the day had changed him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After Akane mentioned the Usagi/Ranma twin plan of Ms. Narita's, wheels in Nabiki's head started turning. "Akane do you think you can come to the Otaku Club tomorrow?"

"I guess. They'll be practicing some of the scenes I'm not in tomorrow. Why." She had planned on watching the boys practice their fight scene, but she wouldn't mind spending more time with Usagi and the others.

"Great! We need to get Ranma to change after school. I'm sure I can think of a good excuse for him to be there by the end of school. We're going to do another photo session, with Ranma as Tuxedo Kamen." The club was making good money with the photo's they sold so far, but it couldn't hurt to make more from the school's female students. The short haired twin noticed in addition to the first season Sailor Moon costumes they wore, there were Super Senshi costumes as well, so it wouldn't be the same picture as before even for the rest of them.

"Well, since the Mrs. Ninomiya is his aunt, I sure she won't mind Ranma changing at school." If her fiancé was going to be male at the club meeting then it was all the more reason for her to attend. "If Ranma's going to be Tuxedo Kamen, can I be Sailor Moon?"

Nabiki blinked. Akane hadn't mentioned that before. She knew that the principal knew about Ranma's curse, and she knew the principal was friends with Ranma's mother. Then remembered the time Mrs. Ninomiya called her to the office, she could easily picture the face of Ranma's mother to the principal's voice. "Okay, you could have mentioned Ranma's relation to the principal sooner."

"Come on Nabiki, you're smarter than I am I thought you had already figured it out. Apparently she and Ranma's mother are twins too." Looking back it kind of seemed a little too obvious. "Can I be Sailor Moon or not?"

"That's up to Ranmaru; he's the club vice president." If her sister was Sailor Moon they'd have to find another Jupiter. Still, shots of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen kissing could sell pretty well.

"Who's the club president?" So far she knew Mutsumi was the treasurer, and Ranmaru was the vice president.

"Usagi, since she won't be present, Ranmaru will be in charge. We'll still be able to have the session though because Karumi's pretty good at bullying Miura." Usagi wasn't even present when they decided upon officer positions, but everyone agreed she should be the president. Nabiki sighed, if she had to be in the club she would have liked to be the treasurer. "Tomorrow after the club meeting we should follow Mutsumi home."

"Why?" That was kind of off subject. What was at Mutsumi's that they needed to see?

"Mutsumi's adopted, she came from China to train under her foster grandmother. I looked at the old ghoul's spirit and she's twice as strong as Ranma. I was thinking maybe we should ask her for training. Not that Ranma's a bad teacher, but she's already teaching Mutsumi." Her sister's fiancé was a good teacher, but maybe Mutsumi's grandmother could help them get stronger faster.

"I don't know, I mean eventually Ranma's going to take over the dojo. Doesn't he need the practice teaching?" A stronger teacher wasn't a bad thing, but she didn't exactly want to abandon Ranma. The younger twin really liked training under him.

"I guess." The middle Tendo frowned, but if her sister wanted to stick with Ranma then she would too. Akane hadn't given her any signs that she wanted to train alone with him.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Ranma sat on his bed meditating. Searching himself he could find absolutely nothing amiss. Now that he was a guy he had no feeling for Ryoga, and he was embarrassed he had picked out and bought several dresses while shopping with his mother. He had been so worried that if he accepted his female side it would change him, but he couldn't think of anything that was different. Splashing a cup of cold water on himself his body shifted female. Now she could see some differences.

When she was pretending to be a girl, she wore skirts and dresses but was disgusted; guys didn't wear those kinds of clothes. Now accepting she was a girl, she actually enjoyed wearing them; it was completely natural for her to be wearing either. While pretending or being, she didn't like the attention they brought. Now though, she could ignore the guys and just enjoy the fact that she like how she looked. While male that was the very reason she wore the Chinese clothing.

Next was her feelings for Ryoga. Even when she was just pretending to be a girl she couldn't deny that they were there, and each time she was accused of liking him they grew a little. Now though, she cared for him greatly, but it wasn't attraction. Maybe she had been growing attracted to him because she thought that was how the female body was supposed to react.

She really didn't have an identity crisis did she? Although the shape of her body changed some things, she didn't feel as though she was growing a separate personality or becoming someone else. Maybe she sometimes she thought of herself as Usagi when she was a girl; that was possibly out of the habit of dissociating the name Ranma to that form while in school.

Now that her mind was clear she thought about the tingling sensation that went throughout her body when she had chosen that first dress herself. It was a little painful like a weak electrical shock, but there wasn't really anything in the shop that could have shocked her.

After a minute or two of trying and failing to figure out the tingling, Ranma splashed herself with a cup of hot water. Although he now accepted his female form, he still wished he could spend more time in his original state.

-v-

Lio's Corner:

- . : There are a whole bunch of Narita's, and as they are a family aren't they supposed to look simular? As for double names, I thought it be obvious who's being talked about when. I'm sorry I was wrong.

-ranma girl 14: Again I'm sorry for the double and triple naming. My take on it was Nodoka and Hinako both respected their grandfather a lot so they chose to name their first borns after him. Respect was also the reason Hinako named her youngest daughter after her estranged sister.

-Manga/Anime that exist in this world: Ranma ½(Manga only), Guyver, Flame of Recca, Dragonball, Sailor Moon, AI Love You, Ai Yori Aoshi, and Maharomatic.  
-Manga/Anime that do not exist in this world: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Dear Boys.  
-WarGiver's Omakes are not apart of the actual story continuity, however if you enjoy them, check out his fanfiction(dot)net account too.

-When writing the Omake for this chapter WarGiver came up with the fist Omake and then from that one thought of the second. Since the last chapter didn't have one, well I figured why not share both.

-+-+-

WarGiver's Omakes:

Omake 1

To say that Goro was mad would be an understatement. It was clear that Hibiki was not presenting his son at all. What made him more upset was the fact that he knew exactly who he was presenting but was unable to reveal the truth. He himself had just found out that it was not the granddaughter that he wanted to be presenting, but at least he was presenting a granddaughter.

The "boy" that was sitting across the table was clearly not, although she carried herself well enough there were enough visual clues for it to be noticeable. Who should have been Usagi, he was informed was an adopted granddaughter named Michiru. He growled internally, was his entire staff incompetent or was it just him expecting too much?

The Omiai continued and annoyingly both of the girls seemed to go along with it, something he would have to address, Genma and "Usagi" were enough of an embarrassment as it was, but mixing in the child of Hibiki's sister was just too much. Haruka was not a proper decision of Hibiki's regardless the situation

-v-

Omake 2

Three weeks after the Omiai Usagi stood at the head of the table of the anime club, noting the presence of everyone, Makoto, who joined a couple days after the Omiai was also present but was pestering her latest "boyfriend"; Mamoitchi, Temaru or something like that and swatting him on the head as he drooled staring at the cosplaying girls.

Smiling evilly the president of the club, Usagi decided on next month's theme, "Next month we shall be doing a theme cosplay" Everyone leaned forward listening closely, "Girl's Bravo Prequel" Suddenly the regular boys of the club were dressing in appropriate cosplay costume, meaning they were cosplaying as girls, knowing how this would work. This happened before, and they had long since decided the humiliation of cross dressing was the lesser evil.

Makoto's new boyfriend looked around, this was his last year in this school, and he decided to date Makoto mostly since the anime club was girl heavy. He never had a girlfriend so far, because he was short and a pervert. He was intending on taking advantage of the club, however he gulped in terror when Usagi looked at him.

All the girls, grinned ferrally, this pervert had at some point in the last 2 weeks felt them all up. Usagi then spoke words that made the boy's spine run ice cold, "We just need a boy who has gynophobia."

Looking around he sputtered out, "I don't have gynophobia"

Akane smirked, "You will."


End file.
